Marcas Rojas
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Raven esta preocupada ya qe sus poderes estan fallando y le comienzan a salir una marcas rojas en la piel qe desaparecen cuando una persona la toca o esta cerca y mientras lidea eso a su ves rachel roth encontrara el amor en un chico qe parece ser normal
1. ¿Que me esta pasando?

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Bueno hice este fic porque realmente me gusta la pareja de RV&RX, y para los lectores de apuestas y rumores no me e olvidado de ese fic. Pero quiero darle un poco de suspenso jaajaa, espero que este nuevo fic les guste y que me den su opinión. **

¿Qué me esta pasando?

Era una tarde tranquila en la torre T. Raven estaba sentada en el suelo recargada en la pared mirando la ventana en el living. Hay se encontraban todos sus compañeros, Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugaban videojuegos como de costumbre. Starfire por primera vez no estaba en la cocina preparando algo, estaba en a un lado de Cyborg mirando como sus amigos jugaban. Robin estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina y leía el periódico con interés, buscando algo acerca de algún villano.

Raven apoyo sus codos en las rodillas y coloco las manos en su cien. Se sentía extraña últimamente. Era como si algo le faltara dentro. Miro de reojo su libro. Sentía muy pocas ganas de leer, ya casi no sentía ganas de leer, ni meditar, no de nada.

Sentía algo extraño dentro de ella, algo distinto, pero no sabía que era. Había querido ir a ver sus emociones, pero tampoco sentía ganas de hablar con ellas.

-Amigos no les gustaría que hiciéramos algo juntos?- pregunto Star sonriente.

-Como que?- pregunto Cyborg,

-No lo se, pero podríamos pensar en algo.

-No tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo- dijo Robin.

Star no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de tristeza. Pero la borro de su rostro para disimular.

-No hay mucho que hacer- dijo Chico Bestia.

-Por primera vez concuerdo con él- dijo Raven levantándose de donde estaba y caminando hasta la puerta.

-Emm Raven- la llamo algo preocupada Star.

-Si- respondió ella con su monótona voz, se giro para mirar a Star.

-Que te ocurre?- pregunto ella con tristeza.

-Porque lo preguntas.

-Estas llorando- dijo ella señalando una lagrima que tenía en su mejilla.

-Que…?- pregunto Raven sin comprender.

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

Me lleve la mano a la cara sin creer en lo que Star me decía. Yo no podía estar llorando, no lloraba y menos sin darme cuenta. Pero cuando las yemas de mis dedos tocaron mi mejilla sentí la humedad. Separe mis dedos de mi cara y los mire. Estaba mojados. Lo que quedo de mi lagrima recorrió mi mejilla. Con las manos me limpie el recorrido de mis mejillas.

-Que te ocurre Raven?- pregunto Robin.

-Hermanita estas bien?- pregunto Cyborg.

-Si… no… yo… - no sabía que decir, jamás me había pasado aquello- necesito meditar.

Salí con rapidez del lugar. No quería que me preguntaran algo que no podría contestar.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, me dirigí a la cama y me acosté.

Como es que no me había dado cuenta? Pero mas bien como es que había llorado? Nunca lloraba y menos en donde alguien me pudiera ver.

Una leve picazón en mi brazo me distrajo, me rasque pero continúe pensando.

Seria que ya no era capaz de controlar mis emociones como yo creía. O era que tímida había tenido un gran momento de tristeza mas fuerte que alguna otra emoción que había logrado manifestarse.

Lo mas extraño era que no me sentía triste. No comprendía porque estaba llorando, no me sentía mal con nadie. O si?

-Auu- dije quitando la mano de mi brazo.

-Que demon…- dije pero me detuve al ver mi brazo.

Había sangre en mi brazo, donde me había estado rascando. Tenía una gran marca roja, y pequeños puntos rojos alrededor.

Imposible no notarlo con lo pálida que era mi piel, y el color rojo encendido que tenía la marca. La recorrí con la yema de mis dedos, estaba inflamada.

Coloque mi mano y me cure. Cuando aparte mi mano me sorprendí ver que la marca continuaba estando ahí. Ya no había sangre, y los pequeños puntos rojos habían desaparecido al igual que la inflamación, pero la marca roja seguía estando ahí.

Que me estaba pasando? Primero lloraba y ahora me salía eso? Que era lo que no estaba bien en mi?

Tome el espejo, pero lo deje cuando una luz parpadeante roja lleno mi habitación.

-Genial- dije sarcástica. Lo que me faltaba.

Salí de mi cuarto y llegue corriendo hasta la sala. Todos ya estaban reunidos ahí, solo faltaba yo.

-Que ocurre?- pregunte.

Había escondido mi brazo bajo la capa y deseaba que fuera un villano simple para evitar tener que mostrar mi brazo.

-Un robo de un banco- respondió Robin- andando.

Cada uno salio por su lado. Star, Chico Bestia (convertido en águila) y yo salimos volando, Cyborg en el auto T y Robin en su moto. Cuando llegamos todo estaba muy silencioso. Pero había alguien hay, lo sentía.

Entramos sigilosos y miramos para todos lados. No parecía haber nada, hasta que una sombra que se movía en la oscuridad llamo nuestra atención.

La sombra se revelo, mostrando a Red-X. genial tenía que ser él. Haya iban mis planes de no mostrar mi brazo.

-Vaya, miren lo que trajo el viento a un grupo de niños.

-Titanes ataquen- exclamo Robin ignorando el comentario hecho de Red-X.

Tan pronto dijo eso Star se elevo y le lanzo sus starbolts pero él los evadía fácilmente haciendo algunas piruetas le dio una patada en el rostro que la dejo tirada en el suelo, Chico Bestia se convirtió en un tigre y se lanzo hacia él, pero lo esquivo y le dio una patada en el costado. Chico Bestia se convirtió en humano y jadeo por la falta de aire Red-X llego antes de que se pudiera levantar y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

Cyborg transformo su brazo en canon y comenzó a atacarlo, pero al igual que con Star Red-X evadió todos los ataques. Con un salto se coloco detrás de él y de pronto Cyborg se dejo de mover.

Yo intente mover algo con mi magia y derribarlo, pero algo estaba mal. No podía controlarme.

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos- dije, pero no funciono. Nada paso. -que me esta pasando?- dije en un susurro que solo yo escuche.

Robin se lanzo hacia Red-X para pelear directamente con el.

Algo dentro de mi me causo dolor en el estomago. El aire me faltaba, y sentía que las piernas me temblaban, al igual que todo mi cuerpo.

No pude controlarme cuando mis piernas se echaron a correr, me sentía como una cobarde, pero no podía controlar mi cuerpo. No podía ni siquiera respirar.

Red-X POV (Jason Todd)

Ya había eliminado a tres, y el chico maravilla se lanzo hacia mi con ira. Me imagine que lo hacia al ver a su querida alienígena tirada en el suelo con sangre saliéndole de la nariz e inconsciente. O talvez al ver que su equipo era demasiado débil. No lo se, ni me importa a decir verdad. No tenía prisa por irme, así que decidí divertirme con él un poco mas.

-Que te pasa Robin?- dije burlonamente- no puedes conmigo?

-Cállate- respondió dirigiendo un puño hacia mi.

Me moví antes de que me golpeara, tome su mano y lo patee en las costillas. Se inclino algo débil, me coloque detrás de el, aun sosteniendo su brazo. Se inclino mas al sentir el dolor. Lo solté y lo avente para que se estrellara en el suelo. Pero coloco una mano antes de caer. Me pateo lanzándome unos metros detrás. Me levante rápidamente, saque una X y se la tire. Dejándolo pegado a una pared. Me dirigió una mirada llena de ira. Saque otra equis y la apunte hacia su boca.

Quedo quieto sin poder moverse o poder hablar.

-Realmente me e divertido mucho contigo hoy Robin, pero me tengo que ir- dije.

Iba a salir de ahí, pero me detuve. Me di la vuelta, y vi a todos los titanes derrumbados. La maquina estaba desconectada, el verde y la alienígena estaban noqueados y su líder estaba pegado a la pared. Bien los cuatro estaban detenidos.

Me di la vuelta pero me detuve otra vez "los cuatro". Pero si son cinco. Los volvía mirar, faltaba la hechicera. Mire a todos lados, pero no la podía ver.

"Esta oculta en las sombras" me dije a mi mismo.

Pero ya no tenía tiempo para buscarla. Y si me estaba mirando la tendría que descubrir pronto. Me aleje de los titanes, di vuelta en un pasillo y corrí hasta una puerta que se veía retirada, la abrí y salí al callejón en el que había estado antes de robar.

Ya había anochecido, y era mejor. Seria mas fácil escapar de ella, aunque también podría ser una desventaja ya que estaba acostumbrada a estar entre la oscuridad. Me quede un momento quieto, esperando a que saliera, pero era ridículo, ella ya me hubiera detenido de haber estado con ellos y no la había visto mientras peleaba con sus amigos. Así que era posible que no estuviera con ellos.

Me acerque al contenedor de basura. Lo moví y tome mi mochila. En ella guarde el dinero que traía. Me oculte tras el. Me quite el traje y la mascara. Bajo el traje traía mi ropa normal, guarde mis cosas en la mochila. Salí de detrás del contenedor, me colgué la mochila al hombro y me dispuse a salir de ahí, pero los sonidos de unos gemidos en la parte oscura me detuvieron.

Me gire y camine hasta ellos, la curiosidad que me invadía era mas que mi sentido común que me indicaba salir de ahí.

Provenían detrás de unos botes de basura, los rodee y mire el cuerpo de alguien retorciéndose de dolor.

Cuando mire su rostro retrocedí y deje caer la mochila era ella…

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

El frío del suelo me hacia entender que seguía estando consciente, que no estaba desmayada, que esto no era una pesadilla.

Seguía sin poder respirar, sentía como mis pulmones gritaban ante la falta de aire. Sentía lagrimas recorrer mis ojos, pero cuando mis ojos se volvieron a humedecer no fue como las otras veces. Tenían un tinte rojizo, estaba llorando sangre.

Gemí del dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Sentía que me retorcía de dolor, era demasiado. Sentía que mi piel se quemaba por dentro y por fuera. Que se abría y que dejaba la carne al descubierto.

Me moví en el suelo, intentando apagar el fuego inexistente, pero nada funcionaba, el roce con el suelo solo me causaba mas dolor.

Volví a gemir, escuchaba como varias cosas explotaban en aquel callejón, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía calmarme era demasiado el dolor.

Me rasgue la piel, intentando deshacer la sensación de quemazón, pero me di cuenta que solo lo arruine, porque casi pude sentir como se abría mi piel y salía poca sangre.

Comencé a sentir una presencia, alguien se acercaba a donde yo estaba. Intente enfocarla pero solo vislumbre una silueta de un hombre.

Me miro con gesto de horror y dejo caer algo a sus pies. Pude ver sus ojos verde musgo, y por extraño que pareciera me pareció encontrar ayuda en ellos.

-Ayú…da… me- suplique para después volver a retorcerme de dolor.

Red-X (Jason Todd)

Al principio que la reconocí no pude reaccionar. Que le había pasado, su piel estaba enrojecida, de sus ojos salían lagrimas de sangre, manchando su rostro de porcelana. Y en los brazos tenía rasguños que ella misma se causaba.

Me horrorizo verla así, aunque fuera mi enemiga no podía evitar sentir lastima por como se encontraba. No le tenía cariño pero tampoco deseaba verla sufrir tanto.

Se volvió a retorcer y en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-Ayu… da… me- suplico con una voz muy baja.

Pero yo no sabía que hacer, no podía llevármela conmigo, era una titán, era mi enemiga. Si descubría mi identidad secreta estaría perdido.

Pero tampoco podría dejarla en ese estado. Y menos en ese lugar, busque con la mirada su comunicador, sabía que todos los titanes tenían uno, pero no lo ubique, no lo traía con ella. Sus amigos jamás la encontrarían en aquel lugar.

Cuando me volvió a mirar en sus ojos vi suplica y piedad. No me pude resistir, me acerque a ella y toque su piel. Estaba demasiado caliente, incluso aparte mi mano ya que sentí como si me quemara.

Pero pareció que con mi tacto su dolor se calmo. Aunque después pareció ir en aumento. Se comenzó a mover mas y a arañarse sus brazos. De sus ojos comenzó a salir mas sangre, pero también de su boca y de su nariz. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y su respiración comenzó a ser poco constante.

Sin saber como descubrí que los latidos de su corazón eran poco regulares. Con rapidez saque el Xenothium, me coloque la mochila detrás de la espalda. Me mordí el labio para poder soportar el dolor y la levante en brazos.

El contacto de mi piel con la suya me quemo los brazos, pero lo ignore. Si la dejaba ahí moriría, lo sabía.

Nos trasporte hasta mi departamento. A estas alturas Raven estaba inconsciente en mis brazos. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre y aun le salía poca de la nariz y de los ojos, pero por lo menos ya no le salía de la boca.

Su piel había descendido de la temperatura y ahora estaba fría. Aquello lo agradecí, ya que me ayudo con mis brazos quemados. La palidez de su piel fue emergiendo poco a poco, a excepción de un lugar. En su brazo había una mancha roja, que no desaparecía.

Aquello me preocupo, pero por lo menos ya estaba mejor. Solo que no me podía explicar el porque? De momento estaba apunto de morir pero cuando la toque se puso mejor? Tenía yo que ver con que se curara?

-No- me dije en un susurro.

A lo mejor logro tomar algo de mi energía cuando la toque y así se pudo curar a si misma. Si, esa respuesta era mas lógica y mas falible que pensar que había sido porque yo la tocara. Como si ella y yo tuviéramos alguna relación.

Pensar en aquello me hizo reír. Eso jamás pasaría, ni aunque estuviera obligado. Pero si era así entonces porque no podía dejar de pensar en como seria besarla.

Sacudí la cabeza apartando las ideas de mi mente. Todavía la sostenía en brazos, me acerque hasta un sillón y la coloque con cuidado en el. Intentando no despertarla. Pensé que cuando la dejara de tocar su piel se volvería a enrojecer y la sangre volvería a salir, pero no ocurrió nada.

Mire su nariz y sus ojos, ya no salía mas sangre, pero tenía las machas de sangre seca en todo su rostro.

Fui a la cocina, moje una pequeña toalla y le limpie el rostro con calma y despacio. No quería despertarla y que se asustara al ver en donde se encontraba y ver a un extraño tan cerca de ella.

Porque en ese momento era eso para ella, un extraño y así se tenían que quedar las cosas, no podía dejar que ella descubriera quien era yo. Y menos podría volver a verla. Resultaría mejor si cuando se despertara yo no estuviera aquí, para que simplemente se fuera, sin hacer preguntas.

Se removió un poco en el sillón, solo por las dudas coloque mi mano sobre su brazo. Y volvió a quedarse tranquila. Termine de limpiarle el rostro, deje la toalla en la mesa en la que estaba sentado y la mire.

Tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa. Como es que nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ahora? Pero esa respuesta era simple, Starfire. Ella lograba sobresalir por su personalidad y también por su belleza, pero Raven era distinta. Ella no quería llamar la atención y se la mantenía oculta tras su capucha. Era por eso que nunca me había dado cuenta de que realmente también ella era hermosa.

No la conocía mucho de personalidad, pero por las veces que los había visto procuraba no hablar y tenía un carácter fuerte. Aunque costaba creerlo con su rostro.

Sentí como una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro, pero la borre de inmediato. Que estaba pensando? Definitivamente la patada que me había dado el chico maravilla me había afectado. Nuevamente sacudí la cabeza.

Mire el brazo en donde aun estaba la marca roja. Separe mi mano de su brazo y la coloque sobre esa marca. Una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo, parecida a la electricidad. Ella también se movió algo inquieta. Separe mi mano de su brazo y la marca ya no estaba.

Entonces tenía que ver conmigo?

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

Abrí los ojos, pero no pude ver nada. parpadee varias veces para que mis ojos se adaptaran a la poca luz que había en ese lugar. Pero donde era ese lugar?

Al principio me asuste al ver que no reconocía nada, y no recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en un callejón sufriendo y unos ojos verde musgo. Después de eso nada.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, y sentía como un dolor se comenzaba a apoderar de mi.

Baje la mirada y vi a un chico. Estaba sentado a un lado mío sobre una mesa con la vista fija en algún punto, tenía apoyados los codos en las rodillas y las manos las tenía unidas, pero por su mirada podía ver que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, .

Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, con leves ondas y le tapaba parte de la frente. Su piel era bronceada, y por la forma en la que tenía sus brazos podía ver algo de músculo en ellos. Su nariz era recta y sus labios pequeños.

Me moví dispuesta a irme, pero eso llamo su atención. Me miro y reconocí sus ojos, eran los ojos verde musgo que había visto antes de desmayarme.

-Quien eres tu?- pregunte.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño- dijo él.

No creo que pudiera hacerme daño. Yo era una titán y una hechicera. Aquello me hizo recordar que no había podido hacer uso de mis poderes en la pelea con Red-X.

Desvíe la vista, tenía un cuadro en otra mesa que estaba pegada al televisor. Sin que se diera cuenta intente levitarlo, y me alegro ver que si pude.

Levite algunas cosas sin que se diera cuenta.

Me levante lentamente, aun me sentía un poco débil. Baje las piernas y gire mi cuerpo hacia enfrente.

-Quien eres?- volvía a preguntar.

Lo mire, y vi que titubeaba un poco.

-Mi nombre es Jason.

-Donde estoy?- pregunte.

-En mi casa, te encontré en el callejón y estaba malherida. Así que te traje aquí. Aunque parece que te curaste sola.

-Gracias- dije.

-De nada Raven- dijo.

Aquello me hizo levantar una ceja.

-Como…

-Eres una titán, mucha gente sabe tu nombre- respondió como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

Me sentí algo torpe por eso. Sacudí la cabeza y me levante.

Pero fue muy rápido, me tambalee un poco, se levanto y me tomo de los brazos. El sentir su tacto me hizo sentir como una corriente eléctrica me recorría la piel. Levante la vista y me encontré con sus ojos.

No pude evitarlo, y me sumergí en ellos. La corriente eléctrica aun me recorría el cuerpo y el verlo a los ojos solo la aumentaba. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar velozmente, y sabía que el de Jason también estaba acelerado.

**Aquí termina el primer capitulo de marcas rojas. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews para ver su opinión…**


	2. Peticion

**Bueno aquí dejo el segundo capitulo de este nuevo fic. Ya corregí los errores de ortografía en este capitulo aunque a lo mejor ai uno que otro, pero por lo menos ya no son tantos como en el primer capitulo. **

**Les quiero agradecer a: **-x-Mapachita-x-** (gracias por los consejos intentare corregirlo)****,** Speisla Bei Roth iSP **(jeejee tienes razón, se me transpaso lo de Raven y Red-X jaajaa y gracias por volver a corregirme),** InmortalRose **(tmbn es una de mis parejas favoritas y gracias por tu review sobre ambas historias), **blackrose2797 **(gracias por continuar leyendo mis fic y por seguir dejando comentarios**) akari **(gracias por tu review tmbn me encanta esta pareja y por eso decidi subir este fic porqe casi no ai de ellos dos)**

**Aunque no creo que pueda subir un capitulo diario como lo hacia en apuestas y rumores tratare de subir por lo menos dos a la semana. **

* * *

><p>2.- Petición.<p>

Red-X POV (Jason Todd)

Ella estaba demasiado cerca de mi. Era extraño pero sentía una sensación de calor y electricidad recorriéndome el cuerpo. Era algo que nunca había sentido y era bastante extraño, pero me gustaba. Me agradaba sentir como el calor me recorría todo el cuerpo acompañado de la electricidad.

Sin poder evitarlo me acerque a ella. Y ella lo hizo también. Solté uno de sus brazos y coloque mi mano sobre su mejilla. Al principio se sobresalto pero pude leer en sus ojos que no le molestaba. Sus mejillas tomaron algo de rubor y me pareció que se veía más tierna, más vulnerable. Ver el rubor en sus mejillas me hacia sentir protector a su lado, como si mi deber fuera protegerla de quien quisiera hacerle daño. En ese momento me costaba creer que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a alguien tan hermosa.

No me importaba que en ese momento ella fuera mi enemiga, quería estar cerca de ella. No me imaginaba como seria cuando ella se tuviera que ir de aquí. Sabia que me costaría dejarla ir, me costaría demasiado pensar que sus ojos amatista jamás me volverían a mirar así. Que no la volvería a tener tan cerca.

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

Era extraño sentirme tan bien con él, alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía y solo sabía su nombre. Pero me sorprendía mas que su tacto no me molestara. Cuando elevo la mano y me toco la mejilla sentí como una descarga eléctrica me atravesaba el cuerpo, me asuste al principio, pero no pude ni quise apartarme. Por primera vez en mi vida sentía calor dentro de mí. Sentía como si de verdad tuviera un corazón, que ahora palpitaba con fuerza y rapidez dentro de mi pecho.

Sentí como la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas y las tornaba algo rojas. Él las miro y después sonrió volviendo a mirarme a los ojos. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver aquella sonrisa. Era una sonrisa tan cálida, tan tierna. Y parecía que me la estaba dedicando.

Al pensar aquello un jarrón se rompió. Salte del susto y me separe de él, dejándolo con la mano suspendida en el aire. Me miro y bajo la mano.

Desvié la vista y sin poder evitarlo me rasque donde estaba la primera marca roja. Pero me sorprendí al ver que ya no estaba.

-Supongo que desapareció con todas tus heridas- dijo él.

-Supongo- dije ignorando el hecho de que la había visto- me tengo que ir- dije girándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Espera…- dijo él.

No quise voltearme y verlo. Sabía que me volvería a sumergir en sus ojos. Lo mire sobre mi hombro y espera a que hablara.

-Quisiera volver a verte- dijo él.

Red-X POV (Jason Todd)

_En verdad le había dicho que quería volver a verla a ella. A Raven, a una titán, a la chica más fría que podía conocer, a mi enemiga, a aquella que hace unas horas no veía mas que como un estorbo. Quería volver a verla? _En ese momento se giro y pude contemplar sus ojos amatistas. _Si de verdad quería volver a verla_.

Ella permaneció en silencio. Veía en sus ojos la duda que aquella petición le presentaba. Me miro fugazmente y sonreí, pero aparto la vista rápidamente. Como si temiera encontrarse con mis ojos.

No pude controlar mis pies, y me acerque. Me plante frente a ella. Se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos.

-Por favor- dije.

-De acuerdo- dijo.

Se aparto rápidamente. Se dirigió a la puerta, coloco su mano sobre la perilla pero se detuvo cuando coloque mi mano sobre su hombro. La gire lentamente.

-Cuando?- pregunte.

Ella bajo la mirada, pensando en una respuesta. Subió la mirada.

-Mañana a la medianoche, en el callejón donde me encontraste.

Supe rápidamente porque había escogido la noche. Le seria más fácil escabullirse de sus amigos si era de noche. Por las veces que había visto a Robin, le preguntaría a donde iría y tal vez no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que ella le respondiera, sin mencionar al mitad maquina que la protegía como si fuera su hermana menor. Y también estaban el verde y la alienígena.

-De acuerdo- respondí.

Le quite la mano del hombro y deje que se fuera. No escuche sus pasos por el pasillo, y supuse que se había tele transportado hasta la torre.

Me deje caer en el sillón en el que antes había estado acostada. Mis pensamientos me llevaron a hacia unas horas. Quien diría que hace unas horas estaría robando un banco y que ahora había quedado de verme con Raven.

En mi rostro apareció una sonrisa al pensar en ella. Aun sentía el calor y la electricidad en mi cuerpo. Pero ahora casi no los podía notar. Aparecían solo cuando ella estaba cerca.

Cerré los ojos para poder dormir. Y desee que el tiempo pasara rápido.

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

En que estaba pensando. Había quedado de verme con un extraño. Aceptaba que me había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era un extraño y que no debía de darle tanta confianza. Después del accidente con Terra había aprendido que no se podía confiar en alguien tan rápido.

Recordé cuando Terra volvió y fuimos a una misión, me había rozado el hombro pero solo eso había bastado para no fiarme mucho de ella. Aunque después hubiera confiado en ella.

Pero a Jason lo había tocado varias veces esa noche y no había sentido nada extraño. Eso era una buena señal, o era que mis poderes aun no estaban funcionando bien. Me había tele transportado hasta la playa cercana a la torre, y en casa de Jason había levitado algunas cosas.

Levite un poco, todo estaba normal. Entonces porque me habían fallado cuando estábamos en la pelea? En verdad necesitaba meditar o hablar con mis emociones para saber si ellas sabían algo cobre lo que me estaba pasando.

Bueno primero necesitaba regresar a la torre. Nuevamente me tele transporte, pero esta vez a la entrada al living. Se abrió cuando aparecí, pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Estaban rodeando la computadora, dándome la espalda.

-Donde creen que este?- pregunto chico bestia.

-No lo se, su comunicador estaba en el suelo a unos metros de Star- dijo Robin.

-Pero entonces que fue de nuestra amiga?- pregunto Star preocupada.

-Cyborg, crees que puedas rastrearla?- pregunto Robin.

-Va a tardar un poco pero si.

Cyborg presiono velozmente las teclas antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. Me acerque hasta donde estaban.

-Según la computadora esta aquí, en la torre- dijo Cyborg confundido.

-Eso no puede ser- dijo Chico Bestia.

-Si puede ser- dije antes de que alguien mas hablara.

-Claro que no, tu ves a Raven aquí- me dijo Chico Bestia frustrado mirándome y después apartando la vista.

Levante una ceja. Chico Bestia se volteo rápido para mirarme sonrió y salto hacia mi rodeándome con los brazos.

-Nunca cambias- dije algo incomoda por la mirada que nos dirigió Cyborg- suéltame ya.

-Vamos Rae estábamos preocupados por ti- dijo Chico Bestia separándose de mi pero sin soltarme de los hombros, bajo la vista y me volvió a mirar a los ojos- que te paso?

-Si Raven donde estabas?- pregunto Cyborg.

-Cuando llego la policía y nos despertamos ya no estabas ahí amiga- dijo Star preocupada.

-De echo no recuerdo haberte visto en la pelea- dijo Robin.

-Yo… es que…- y ahora que les decía, baje la mirada y me mordí el labio rogando para que se me ocurriera una idea- es que tuve uno problemas con mis poderes pero ya esta arreglado- respondí dando claro que no iba a revelar nada mas.

-Pero porque desapareciste?- pregunto Robin sospechando.

-Mis poderes me trasladaron hasta un lugar que nunca había visitado y trate de volver pero no pude… hasta hace unos momentos mis poderes volvieron y conseguí regresar- mentí.

-Supongo que necesitas descansar- dijo Cyborg- pero antes no quieres nada de comer?

-No estoy bien a decir verdad tengo el estomago un poco revuelto y creo que lo mejor seria que me fuera a meditar y después a dormir- me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hasta la puerta pero me detuve antes de salir, me gire y los mire- por favor no me interrumpan a menos que haya una emergencia- mis ojos se encontraron con los de Chico Bestia cuando termine de hablar, el se sonrojo un poco y desvió la vista algo apenado.

-Claro amiga- dijo Star.

Después salí de la sala y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Olvidando lo que les había dicho a los demás, llegue y me senté en la cama boca abajo. Si necesitaba meditar, pero también quería pensar sobre mañana en la noche. Igual podría no presentarme y no volver a Jason. Podía llegar a ser peligroso que me mezclara con los civiles de aquí. Podría ponerlo en peligro. Tal vez lo mejor seria que lo olvidara, y que no fuera mañana.

Sentí como un rayo de dolor me cruzaba el corazón al pensar que no debía volver a verlo. Como es que podía lamentarme de no volver a ver a alguien que apenas conocía?

Pero era como si hubiera alguna conexión con ese chico.

-Vamos Raven que estas pensando- dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

Claro que no podía tener una conexión con alguien que ni conocía, debía estar pensando en puras tonterías.

Me acosté boca arriba y fue cuando me di cuenta que de nuevo me había salido la marca roja en mi brazo y me había estado rascando. Solo provoque me aumentara de tamaño y que me volvieran a salir los puntos rojos y sangre.

Que significaba aquello? Cual era la razón por la que me salía esa marca?

_Y si no es la única que tengo?_ Pensé. Me quite la capa y me revise el otro brazo. No había nada, en cierta forma me alegre de aquello, mire mi pierna derecha y tampoco había nada, pero mi pierna derecha tenia otra marca roja. Solo que esta era mas pequeña y se ubicaba bajo mi rodilla.

Me quite el leotardo, en mi abdomen tampoco había nada, y con ayuda del espejo mire mi espalda tampoco había nada. Me volví a poner el leotardo, algo aliviada de que no mas tuviera dos marcas en todo el cuerpo. Pero de igual forma eso no era normal.

Me senté en la cama y pensé por un momento. Suspire y me decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era hablar con mis emociones, tal vez ellas tuvieran alguna idea de lo que había pasado.

Tome el espejo y mire mi frente.

Pero en ese momento alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación. Apreté en mango del espejo en mi mano algo molesta y rodee los ojos. Que no les había dicho que nadie me interrumpiera a menos que fuera una emergencia? Si la alarma no había sonado significaba que no había problemas.

-Raven lamento interrumpirte pero ya vamos a desayunar y me preguntaba si no querías unirte a nosotros amiga?- pregunto Star.

Que quería decir con lo de que ya iban a desayunar? Aun era de noche. Mire un reloj que tenia en la mesa. Eran las nueve de la mañana y no había dormido nada. Como es que el tiempo se me había ido tan rápido.

-No gracias Star- respondí.

No la escuche alejarse, pero deje de sentir su presencia y eso me indico que ya no estaba ahí. Volví a tomar el espejo y lo coloque frente a mi. Mire mi frente y cerré los ojos.

Tuve una extraña sensación en el estomago. Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al ver que estaba en mi cuarto con el espejo frente a mi. Porque no había entrado en mi mente.

Solté el espejo cuando la marca en mi brazo empezó a quemarme la piel. Gemí de dolor y trate de llegar a mi cama, pero las piernas me fallaron, caí en el suelo y me desmaye.

POV normal.

Star entro el la sala. Los tres chicos ya estaban ahí, esperándola para empezar a comer. En cuanto se sentó y Cyborg le paso un plato comenzaron a comer. Star tomo el tenedor y comenzó a comer lentamente, algo preocupada por Raven.

-Que paso con Raven?- pregunto Chico Bestia con la boca llena de comida.

-No quiso venir- respondió ella algo ida.

-Que te ocurre Star?- pregunto Robin.

-Solo estoy preocupada por Raven.

-También yo, creo que algo malo le pasa- dijo Cyborg- creen que deberíamos hablar con ella?

-No lo se- respondió Robin- pero tal vez no nos lo diría.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que hagamos el intento- dijo Chico Bestia.

Todos lo miraron extrañados. Era un comentario bastante maduro y serio viniendo de él.

-Que?- pregunto- también pienso lo sabían?

-Digamos que no lo demuestras mucho- dijo Cyborg restándole importancia al asunto y volviendo al tema principal- y si uno de nosotros hablara con ella?

-Es una buena idea, pero quien?

-Tal vez podrías ser tu Star- dijo Robin- son mejores amigas. Tal vez a ti te lo cuente.

-De acuerdo, tratare de hablar con ella. Pero lo hare después ya que se escuchaba algo cansada.

La alarma volvió a sonar. Los titanes dejaron su desayuno a la mitad y corrieron hasta el monitor.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto Cyborg.

-Es Red-X esta atacando un laboratorio- respondió Robin- vamos.

-Y Raven?- pregunto Chico Bestia.

-Tal vez no venga y como sus poderes están fallando podría salir herida- respondió Robin.

Red-X (Jason Todd)

Sabía que era una locura y una estupidez de mi parte entrar al laboratorio y robar algo de xenothium cuando tenia suficiente en casa, pero necesitaba volver a verla y me preocupada que no fuera en la noche. Sentía que era posible que no fuera.

No importaba que ella me viera como su enemigo y solo quisiera acabar conmigo, con tan solo volver a ver sus ojos me bastaría por un tiempo.

-Ríndete X- dijo Robin a mis espaldas.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, aunque claro ellos no lo pudieron ver la mascara. Me gire y mi sonrisa se borro al ver que ella no estaba.

-Valla los titanes, pero me sorprende que no eran cinco- dije disimuladamente.

Si ella había venido y le había vuelto a ocurrir lo mismo tenia que encontrarla y asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Además por l que había visto en la noche pensaba que solo se curaba cuando estaba conmigo.

-Aun somos cinco, pero no te importa lo que pase en nuestro equipo.

Apreté los dientes para no gritar que ella si me importaba. En eso los cuatro se lanzaron hacia mi. Al igual que la otra vez me libre de uno por uno hasta que quedo Robin. La vez pasada había logrado evitar sus golpes con facilidad. Pero ahora me costaba concentrarme en lo que hacia. Sabia que era porque estaba preocupado por Raven.

Necesitaba librarme de Robin para comprobar que ella estaba bien.

Me dio varios golpes en todo el cuerpo, y en lugar de defenderme solo retrocedía. Hasta que me tope con una pared. Robin me lanzo un puño pero logre esquivarlo y se golpeo con la pared. Tome su brazo para inmovilizarlo y le patee la rodilla por atrás para que se cayera. Le di una patada en el estomago dejándolo sin aire. Se quedo unos segundos en el suelo y supe que era mi oportunidad. Me aleje de el y me tele transporte a la torre. El problema estaba en como llegaría hasta el cuarto de Raven sin que los titanes supieran que estaba aquí. Pero mi principal problema en ese momento era que no tenia la menor idea de cual era el cuarto de Raven.

-Supongo que no averiguare nada quedándome aquí- dije.

Retrocedí unos pasos y alce la vista. Me tele trasporto al techo de la torre. Divise una puerta y entre en ella procurando ser sigiloso. Ubique una cámara en el pasillo que aun no me había visto. Lance una equis que cubrió la cámara y recorrí el pasillo.

Así se fue por todos los pasillos hasta que llegue a uno que tenia varias puertas. Supuse que hay estaban los cuartos. Nuevamente tire una equis en las cámaras y me dirigí a la primera habitación. Era la de Raven, lo supe al ver los adornos y la oscuridad que abarcaba todo el lugar. Asome la cabeza con cuidado.

-Raven- pronuncie al verla en el suelo tirada.

Me saque la mascara y me acerque a ella. La gira ya que estaba tirada en el suelo con el rostro pegado al suelo. La coloque en mi regazo, continuaba sin abrir los ojos. Mire su brazo. La marca roja había crecido, presione mis dedos sobre ella y comenzó a disminuir lentamente.

Un sonido en la parte de debajo de la torre me indico que los titanes ya habían vuelto. Tenia que salir de ahí en ese momento. Mire la marca roja, aun se notaba demasiado. Coloque la palma de mi mano sobre ella y espere.

El sonido de unos pasos acercarse me hizo sobresaltarme. Mire la puerta y después a Raven. Lo mejor seria que saliera de ahí. Volví a mirar a Raven antes de tele transportarme, por lo menos en su brazo ya no había nada. Sonreí, tome la mascara y desaparecí.

Aparecí en mi casa. Me senté en el sillón aun con la sonrisa en mi rostro. Antes lo creía pero ahora estaba seguro de que las marcas de Raven se curaban solo conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, espero que continúen dejando reviews en este fin. <strong>


	3. Reencuentro

**Aquí dejo el tercer capitulo de este fic, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en los capítulos pasados y bueno en verdad tratare de publicar uno seguido…**

3.- Reencuentro.

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

Comencé a recuperar la conciencia poco a poco. Abrí los ojos, me encontraba en mi habitación recostada en el suelo. Me levante con cuidado, temiendo que mis piernas aun fallaran. Me senté en la cama y moví las piernas con lentitud al principio, no había nada raro, después las sacudí en el aire más rápido. Todo estaba normal.

Me mire el brazo, en donde antes había estado la marca roja ya no había nada. Con la yema de los dedos acaricie mi piel. No sentía comezón ni nada por el estilo, tampoco sentía ardor.

Me levante de la cama y pensé por unos segundos.

Baje la vista, el espejo estaba tirado a unos pasos de mi, camine hasta el y lo coloque en la mesita de noche. Aun quería ir a mi mente, pero tuve una extraña sensación cuando lo pensé. Era como si mi subconsciente me advirtiera que no era una buena idea hacerlo.

Me aproxime hasta mi librero y saque todos los libros de Azarath que tenía. Me senté en el suelo y abrí uno por uno, buscando que hubiera algo relacionado con lo que me estaba pasando. Pero no había nada.

Hojee todos los libros hasta el final, pero no conseguí descubrir nada nuevo. Me levante y coloque los libros en su lugar.

Pensaba en meditar, pero mi estomago rugió demandando comida. Mire la hora en el reloj. Eran las siete de la tarde.

Había estado tanto tiempo inconsciente? Me costaba creerlo.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al living.

POV normal.

-Chicos que creen que le haya pasado?- pregunto Chico Bestia.

Continuaban dándole vueltas al mismo asunto desde que llegaron de la misión fallida con Red-X.

_Flash back. _

_Después de que Red-X desapareciera Robin se aproximo hasta sus amigos para despertarlos a todos. _

_-Donde esta Red-X?- pregunto Cyborg. _

_-Otra vez huyo- dijo Robin disgustado- creo que deberíamos practicar mas, últimamente nos esta acabando muy fácil. _

_-Viejo exageras- dijo Chico Bestia. _

_-Por mas que me gustaría estar de acuerdo contigo bestita apoyo a Robin- dijo Cyborg- últimamente nos esta derrotando demasiado fácil. En verdad creo que deberíamos practicar más. _

_Después de aquello ninguno agrego nada más. Se fueron en el auto T hasta la torre, pero en el camino todos se fueron invadidos por el silencio. Cada uno iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, y aunque era un silencio incomodo ninguno quería romperlo. _

_Ni siquiera Starfire. Ella continuaba estando preocupada por su amiga, y lo que mas quería era llegar a la torre para intentar hablar con ella. Esperaba que Raven le pudiera decir que era lo que le estaba pasando. _

_Cuando llegaron a la torre Star les dijo a los chicos que iba a ver a Raven y a intentar hablar con ella. Después de eso salió del living y se dirigió caminando hasta el cuarto de Raven. Le pareció escuchar un sonido extraño pero no le tomo tanta importancia. _

_La puerta estaba cerrada y antes de entrar toco varias veces. Pero no tuvo respuesta. Llamo a Raven y casi le suplico pero tampoco tuvo respuesta. Por un momento pensó que tal vez ella no estaba en su habitación y que podía estar en la terraza meditando, pero no estaba muy convencida. _

_Abrió la puerta levemente y asomo la cabeza. _

_Raven estaba recostada en el suelo. Parecía estar dormida, pero Star sabía que no era así, le basto con verla para saber que estaba inconsciente. Dejo la puerta abierta y voló hasta el living. _

_En el living Robin estaba sentado en una silla pensando. Chico Bestia tenía el control de la tele en la mano y lo único que hacia era cambiarle de un canal a otro, pero sin ver nada. Y Cyborg esta sentado a su lado. _

_-Podrías dejarle en algún canal?- pregunto algo exaltado. _

_-No encuentro nada que ver- se limito a responder. _

_-Dámelo- dijo Cyborg. _

_Sin discutir Chico Bestia le entrego el control. _

_-Amigos- dijo Star entrando al living. _

_-Que ocurre Star?- pregunto Robin. _

_-Que paso con Raven?- pregunto Chico Bestia. _

_-Te dijo algo?- también pregunto Cyborg. _

_-No pude hablar con ella- respondió Star a todas las preguntas- ella esta desmayada en el piso de su habitación. _

_-Segura que no esta durmiendo?_

_-En el piso?_

_-Tienes razón. _

_-Deberíamos ir a ver- dijo Robin. _

_Se dirigieron hasta el cuarto de Raven. Entraron con cuidado y la miraron. Ella continuaba en la misma posición que cuando Star se había ido. _

_-Crees que deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería?- pregunto Robin a Cyborg. _

_-Tal vez, pero eso solo ara que sepa que entramos a su habitación y tal vez no quiera hablar con nadie sobre lo que le pasa. _

_-Por lo menos puedes decirnos si esta bien. _

_Cyborg la miro por unos minutos como si la estuviera analizando. Después miro a los demás. _

_-Solo esta desmayada, pero sus signos vitales son buenos y no parece tener nada fuera de lo normal. _

_Raven se movió un poco en el suelo. _

_-Debe estar por despertar, lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí- dijo Robin. _

_Fin de flash back. _

-No lo se, pero tal ves no sea nada grave- dijo Robin- Cyborg dijo que no parecía tener nada malo.

-Si lo dije, pero no es seguro no la examine muy bien.

-Solo nos queda esperar.

En eso las puertas del living se abrieron y entro Raven. Los titanes la miraron rápidamente. No se veía débil ni mal. Lo cual los animo ya que parecía que estaba mejor.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto ella al darse cuenta de las miradas.

-Nada, solo nos preguntábamos como te sientes- dijo Robin.

-Si, como faltaste a la misión pensamos que tal ves te habías puesto mal o algo así.

-Estoy bien, solo estaba un poco cansada- respondió- lamento si no los acompañe.

-No te preocupes.

-Quien ataco?- pregunto calentando agua.

-Red-X- respondió Cyborg.

Ella solo asintió, decidió no preguntar nada mas ya que por el silencio y la tensión que se sentía en el aire era posible que les hubiera ido mal.

Se sirvió agua en una taza y se preparo un te de hierbas. Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a beberlo.

-Amigos les gustaría que les preparara algo de comer?- pregunto Star intentando sacar tema de conversación.

Aquel silencio se estaba volviendo algo realmente incomodo entre todos ellos.

-No gracias Star- dijo Raven.

-Yo paso- dijo Cyborg.

-Igual yo- añadió Chico Bestia.

-Ah, de acuerdo- dijo algo desanimada miro a Robin- y tu Robin?

-No tengo mucha hambre Star- dijo levantándose de la silla- me voy a entrenar.

Después de decir aquello salió de la sala sin voltear la vista.

-Cyborg juguemos algo- dijo Chico Bestia.

-De acuerdo pon un videojuego.

Por primera vez Star y Raven no tenían nada en contra de que jugaran. Preferían escuchar las discusiones que surgían entre ambos chicos que continuar estando en el silencio (o bueno eso por parte de Star ya que a Raven no le molestaba mucho el silencio pero tampoco le agradaba sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente).

A los pocos minutos de que Chico Bestia pusiera el videojuego la sala se lleno de sus discusiones y sus gritos.

Star sonrió al ver como sus amigos ya actuaban como si nada pasara, se sentó al lado de Cyborg y miro como cada uno jugaba.

-Quiere jugar Star?- pregunto Cyborg.

-Claro, pero no se que debo hacer- dijo ella sonriente.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño.

-Tu Raven no quieres jugar?- pregunto Chico Bestia mirando a la hechicera que miraba a sus amigos sin comprender como se podían entretener tanto en un juego.

-No gracias- respondió.

Se termino el te y se levanto para dejarlo en el fregadero. Se sentó en el sillón y tomo el libro que había dejado antes en la mesa.

Pasaron algunas horas en las que Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Star se pasaban el control para que todos jugaran y se escuchaban algunas peleas por quien era el mejor (de Chico Bestia y Cyborg). Raven termino el libro.

Se levanto y comenzó a dirigirse a su cuarto. Miro el reloj que había en la pared. Eran las once cincuenta. Tenía diez minutos para llegar al lugar en el que se encontraría con Jason.

-Ya te vas a dormir?- pregunto Chico Bestia.

Raven se giro para comprobar si era a ella a quien en el se dirigía.

-Si ando algo cansada.

-Buenas noches hermanita- dijo Cyborg.

-Buenas noches- respondió Raven y salió.

Se dirigió a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y dejo el libro en la cama.

Se sentó unos segundos en la cama a pensar.

No había decidido todavía si haría lo correcto en ir a verlo. Sabía que tenía que ir, se lo había prometido pero de todas formas no estaba muy segura.

-Vamos Raven no tienes nada que perder- dijo dándose ánimos a si misma.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero se detuvo al escuchar los pasos de sus amigos acercarse. Se quedo quieta y espero a que todos entraran a sus habitaciones.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tele transportarse cerca del lugar, si salía caminando las cámaras que había en la torre la iban a captar.

Una aura negra la rodeo y desapareció.

Red-X POV (Jason Todd)

Había llegado al callejón desde las once. No me podía explicar porque estaba ahí desde tan temprano, nunca había sido puntual en nada, pero esto era diferente. Necesitaba comprobar que Raven estaba bien.

Al haberme tenido que ir tan rápido de la torre no me había permitido comprobar si ella se encontraba bien o si las marcas había empeorado. Desde que me había ido no había dejado de pensar en ella.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que tal vez no vendría. Pero aun tenía la esperanza de que apareciera. Tendría que venir, sabía que iba a venir. Lo había notado en sus ojos cuando me dijo donde nos encontráramos.

-Hola- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me gire, era su voz. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al verla caminar hasta donde yo estaba.

Camine hacia ella aun con la sonrisa en mi rostro. Ella se detuvo cuando estuvimos a pocos centímetros. Continúe caminando y sin poder ni querer evitarlo le rodee los hombros y la abrace.

Se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos. Sentía su cuerpo rígido junto al mío pero no la quise soltar. Su cuerpo se relajo un poco y también me abrazo.

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

Me quede sorprendida cuando sus brazos me rodearon y me atrajeron hacia él. Nunca dejaba que nadie me abrazara, pero era una sensación distinta con él. Perdí el control de mi cuerpo y también lo abrace. Recargue la cabeza en su hombro, era extraño pero me sentía bien con él.

Poco a poco nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos.

El aun tenía la sonrisa en su rostro, y sentí como una se extendía también por cara.

-Pensé que no vendrías- admitió.

-Nunca rompo una promesa.

Me di cuenta que aun seguíamos abrazados, no como antes ya que nuestros brazos se habían aflojado un poco.

Enrojecí ligeramente mientras lo soltaba. Retrocedí y desvíe la vista. Aunque lo volví a mirar cuando una risa se escapo de sus labios.

-De que te ríes?- pregunte.

-De nada malo, es solo que te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas- dijo él.

Me lleve la mano a la cabeza, pensé que tenía puesta la capucha. Me apuse ya que sus palabras solo habían hecho que enrojeciera más.

Se acerco a mí y me quito la capucha.

-No te la pongas, no lo dije para que te incomodaras.

-No estoy incomoda- respondí.

-Entonces no te la pongas- añadió con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.

Había dejado las manos sobre mis hombros y me costaba concentrarme mientras la ola de calor recorría mi cuerpo. Mi corazón se volvía a acelerar cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, y el estarlo mirando a los ojos no me ayudaba mucho. Pero no podía apartar la vista.

-Me alegra que vinieras- dijo.

-También me alegra que hayas venido- admití.

-Crees que podremos volver a vernos?- pregunto.

-No lo se.

-Creo que si lo sabes, pero te da miedo.

-Por que crees que habría de darme miedo?- pregunte alzando una ceja.

Por más que trate de que en mi voz hubiera algo de enojo me salió un tono burlón que daba a entender que le seguía el juego.

-No lo se- respondió- pero no hay nada que temer.

-Tal vez si lo haya.

-No lo creo.

Me volvió a sonreír. Aun tenía las manos sobre mis hombros y pude notar como me acercaba a él. Subió las manos y las coloco en mi rostro, alzando mi cara para que lo mirara a los ojos. Se acercaba lentamente a mi, y no yo no hacia nada para detenerlo. Porque en realidad no quería, sentía que me iba a besar y quería que lo hiciera.

Sentí como la ola de calor en mi cuerpo se expandía y mi corazón se detenía para después palpitar más rápido.

Un bote de basura exploto detrás de él y eso me hizo desviar la vista. Retrocedí y me libere de sus manos. Él también se sobresalto pero a diferencia de mi, él porque me yo me había apartado tan rápido.

-Tengo que irme- dije dándome la vuelta.

-Espera por favor.

Me gire y lo mire.

-Jason esto no esta bien, no debo tener relaciones con alguien normal podrías salir herido y no quiero que nada malo te pase- comencé a decir- te agradezco lo que hiciste la otra noche pero lo mejor es ya no volver a vernos.

-Raven no tienes porque preocuparte por mi, me se cuidar- dijo, me iba a volver a girar pero lo que dijo me detuvo- además la única forma en la que me pueden lastimar será si no te volviera a ver.

Coloco su mano sobre la mía. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas de nuevo y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar descontroladamente. Alce la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos. Sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad pero aun así no estaba bien que nos viéramos.

No dejaba de repetirme que si alguien se enteraba podría resultar herido, y aunque lo acabara de conocer me dolía pensar que le podría pasar algo por mi culpa.

-Por favor- me pidió tiernamente.

-Lo siento Jason, pero creo que es lo mejor- aparte mi mano de la suya.

Un aura negra me rodeo y nuevamente desaparecí.

Red-X (Jason Todd)

Al verla irse sentí como algo dentro de mí se iba con ella. Quise detenerla pero no supe como. Me costaba creer que no podría volver a verla como Jason Todd, como quien era en verdad.

-Tal vez le debí de haber dicho la verdad- pensé en voz alta.

Aunque me arrepentí de haberlo pensado. Si se lo hubiera dicho habría mas razones para que no nos volviéramos a ver. La única razón que ella tenía era que yo podría salir herido si alguien se enteraba.

Sabía que aquella preocupación por su parte era inútil. Aunque me alegraba que se preocupara por mi, eso me daba a entender que le importaba y me atreví a pensar que también me quería.

Mire el lugar en el que ella había estado unos segundos antes y sonreí, tal vez esto aun no haya terminado.

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

Me deje caer en la cama aun con el pensamiento de cuando Jason por poco me besaba. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían y varias cosas en mi cuarto se derretían. Pero no me importo, reviví el recuerdo las veces que quise hasta que me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano. Me levante y mire a mi alrededor, varias de mis cosas estaban derretidas. Me encogí en hombros al recordar la razón.

Iba a salir a tomar algo pero algo comenzó a picarme en el brazo. Baje la mirada, ahí estaba la marca roja. Revise mi rodilla buscando la otra, también estaba ahí, pero esta vez mas grande.

Fruncí el ceño interiormente. Como es que aparecían y desaparecían a su antojo. Algo tenía que estar causándolas, pero que? Con la mirada busque el espejo, pero no quise usarlo al recordar la ultima vez que había intentando ir a mi mente.

Pensé que le podría preguntar a Cyborg sobre si era normal, pero decidí no hacerlo ya que era posible que me preguntara si había algo mas o alguna otra cosa y no tenía intenciones de contarle sobre el ataque que había tenido y sobre el desmayo.

Aunque había otra posibilidad que no había evaluado. Me dirigí a mi ropero, moví todas las capas hasta que di con una vieja bolsa de color negro.

La abrí, en ella tenía un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera de color azul noche, unos tenis negros y una peluca que había comprado tiempo atrás en caso de que tuviera que salir y no quisiera ser reconocida.

Me vestí y me acomode la peluca. Me mire en el espejo, si me veía algo diferente. En especial por que ahora tenía el cabello negro y un poco más largo. La cepille y después me tele transporte a la ciudad.

Ahí camine hasta que me encontré con un hospital. Nadie me veía extrañado y lo tome como algo bueno ya que eso significaba que pasaba desapercibida.

Entre y me aproxime hacia una secretaria para preguntarle sobre alguna hora libre que tuviera un doctor. Me indico que un doctor estaba atendiendo a un paciente y que pronto saldría. Me senté en los asientos y espere.

Cuando la puerta se abrió la secretaria me hizo un gesto de que podía pasar. Me levante y me acerque a la puerta. Pero me tropecé con un chico que iba saliendo.

-Lo siento- dijo él.

Alce la vista al reconocer su voz…

**Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capitulo y que sigan dejando sus reviews…**


	4. Otra Vida

**Gracias por haber dejado reviews en los capítulos pasado, y en verdad perdón por la tardanza es que no estaba teniendo mucha inspiración y de echo este capitulo me quedo algo corto, pro prometo tratar de hacerlos mas largos o subir mas seguido…**

4.-Otra vida.

Jason Todd POV (Red-X )

-Entonces me puedo quitar la venda en tres días?- volví a preguntar al doctor.

Se que era raro que fuera a un hospital, pero en verdad me estaba doliendo mucho la muñeca últimamente y después de que al cargar unas cosas esta mañana me punzara decidí que lo mejor seria que viniera aquí.

-Si, y le aconsejo que procure no cargar nada pesado- dijo sentándose y mirando unos papeles.

-De acuerdo- dije dirigí riéndome a la puerta- gracias.

Gire la perilla y salí, pero me tropecé con una chica que iba entrando en ese momento.

-Lo siento- dije sin prestarle mucha atención.

Aunque cuando termine de hablar ella levanto el rostro rápidamente.

La mire rápidamente y camine unos pasos lejos, pero después me detuve y me gire.

Ella aun seguía plantada en el suelo con los ojos clavados en el suelo pensativo.

-Disculpa- dije hacia ella.

Alzo los ojos y me miro. Me quede sorprendido al ver sus ojos amatistas, eran tan dulces y a la ves misteriosos. Solo había visto esos ojos una vez en mi vida. La mire de arriba abajo, vestía como cualquier otra chica, no tenía ni leotardo, ni capa ni botas. Mire su cabella era negro y lo tenía algo largo, no veía ningún rastro del cabello morado que Raven tenía.

Solo su palidez y sus ojos eran los mismos.

-Ya puede pasar señorita- dijo la secretaria.

-Ah- dijo ella desviando la vista- si gracias.

Me dio una última mirada, después entro al consultorio y cerró la puerta.

Me quede en ese lugar un par de minutos. No sabía que hacer si quedarme a esperar a que saliera o simplemente irme y fingir que nada había pasado. Quería estar seguro de que ella era Raven, que había encontrado una forma para ser una persona normal y que si era así había alguna posibilidad de que la volviera a ver.

Me senté en los asientos y espere por unos minutos, en los que deje que mi mente se planteara la posibilidad de que era ella.

Tenía que ser ella, nadie tenía ese color de piel tan pálido y parecido a la porcelana, y menos sus ojos amatistas que me provocaban una corriente eléctrica cuando me sumergía en ellos.

No había nadie en el mundo que pudiera ser como ella, ni que se le pareciera. En verdad tenía que ser ella, estaba seguro.

Paso un rato y la puerta del consultorio se abrió. Me levante de inmediato cuando la vi salir. Se dirigió a la secretaria y le pregunto algo, la secretaria le apunto en mi dirección. Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia mí.

Sonreí al ver que venía. Pero mi sonrisa se borro cuando paso a mi lado sin darme una mirada. Me gire y vi que se dirigía a una pequeña farmacia que había en el hospital.

La seguí. Llegue a su lado en pocos segundos, la tome del brazo y la detuve. Ella miro mi brazo y después alzo ambas cejas en señal de una explicación.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto.

-Lo siento- dije soltándola pensado en que posiblemente la había asustado- pero me podrías decir tu nombre.

-Y porque habría de hacerlo?- respondió ella con otra pregunta. Se giro y retomo su caminata.

Corrí hacia ella y me sitúe a su lado.

-Te lo agradecería mucho en verdad- suplique.

-Nunca te dijeron que no hablaras con extraños- dijo.

-Si, pero no creo que seas una extraña- al decir eso se detuvo por unos segundos, después volvió a caminar.

-Porque piensas eso?

-Se quien eres- dije con una sonrisa.

-Y eso debería asustarme- dijo entregándole un papel a la señora que atendía en la farmacia.

-Vamos Raven.

-Raven?- pregunto ella curiosa.

-Se que eres tu.

-Creo que te equivocaste de persona.

-No lo hice, nadie tiene los ojos del mismo color que ella a excepción de ti.

-Y tu crees que por mis ojos soy ella- dijo en tono burlón- lamento desilusionarte pero no soy ella.

-Porque no quieres admitirlo?- pregunte sin comprender.

Ella rodó los ojos, bajo la mirada hacia una pequeña canasta que estaba llena de revistas. Se inclino para tomar una, en la portada había una imagen de los jóvenes titanes en la que estaban en posición de batalla, de seguro se las tomaron sin darse cuenta, y casi al final de todos estaba ella.

-Acaso me vez con capa, leotardo y cabello morado?- pregunto.

-No…

-Entonces entenderás que no…

-… pero igual ahí formas de esconderlo- termine.

-Que terco eres- respondió ella dándole dinero a la señora que había vuelto con una bolsita.

-Lo se, pero seguiré presionando hasta que admitas que eres ella.

-Escucha claramente porque por lo que veo tienes problemas de audición o comprensión- comenzó calmada- NO SOY RAVEN- aquellas palabras me las grito en la cara haciendo que un grupo de personas se voltearan para mirarnos.

Después se alejo dando fuertes pisadas.

Sacudí la cabeza y me reí. Si podía ser ella, solo alguien tenía el carácter tan fuerte. Nuevamente corrí hasta donde estaba ella.

Aunque comprendí que tal vez si era ella pero no quería admitirlo y si no quería nadie la podía obligar.

-Bueno ya entendí- dije caminando a su lado.

Ella bufo y rodó los ojos.

-Definitivamente compruebo que tienes problemas de comprensión.

-Ya me dirás tu nombre?- pregunte ignorando su comentario.

-Porque te importa tanto?

-Porque no me lo quieres decir?

-Si te lo digo, me dejaras tranquila?

-Posiblemente no.

-Me temía que dijeras eso.

-Entonces…?

-Me llamo Rachel, feliz?

-Si- respondí- yo soy Jason.

-Bueno Jason me tengo que ir.

-A donde vas?

-Vuelvo a preguntar, te importa?

-Si.

-Porque?

-Porque tu me importas.

Aquello la desconcertó un momento. Vi en sus ojos una leve chispa y mi sonrisa solo se ensancho. Después sacudió la cabeza y continúo caminando sin mirarme.

-Eso es nuevo, nunca había conocido a alguien quien tuviera tanto interés en otra persona que acaba de conocer.

-Pues ya lo conoces.

Rachel Roth POV (Raven)

Porque no me dejaba en paz de una vez? Admitía que me había sorprendido verlo cuando llegue al hospital, pero creí que no notaria que era yo. Y pensé que se iría cuando le grite en la cara que no era Raven, pero era demasiado insistente. No me dejaba sola y necesitaba estarlo para poder tele transportarme hasta la torre.

Los titanes no sabían que había salido y si ocurría alguna emergencia de seguro Robin me mataría por volver a faltar y por ni siquiera estar en la torre.

-Jason en verdad me tengo que ir- dije dándole a entender que quería que me dejara sola.

-Tienes algo que hacer?- pregunto.

-No, pero…

-Entonces vamos a comer algo.

-No puedo.

-Porque? No vas a ser nada ahorita.

-Porque yo… simplemente no puedo- dije sin que se me ocurriera ninguna mentira creíble- no salgo con extraños.

-Ya te lo dije no lo somos- respondió.

-Bueno pero simplemente no salgo con nadie- respondí.

-Bien eso es bueno para los dos- dijo, lo mire sin comprender que quería decir- no soy nadie así que puedes salir conmigo.

Me había atrapado con mis propias palabras.

-Solo una hora.

-No pido más.

-No pensaba darte más.

Se volvió a reír. Aunque me costara admitirlo en verdad me gustaba su risa, me provocaba algo dentro de mí que me obligaba a sonreír por dentro y por fuera, aunque tratara de disimularlo.

-Entonces vamos- dijo tomando mi mano y girándose.

No me dio tiempo de decir nada, solo comenzó a caminar tirando de mi mano. Lo seguí hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño local con algunas mesas afuera bajo algunas sombrillas.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, aun tenía mi mano sostenida y eso me impedía pensar con claridad además de que sentía que algo iba a explotar pronto si no lo soltaba.

-Jason- comencé sintiendo como el color aumentaba en mis mejillas cada minuto en el que estrechaba mi mano con cariño.

-Si.

-Podrías devolverme ya mi mano?- pregunte.

-No- respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

Lo mire con la ceja alzada. Nuevamente una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios.

-Porque?- pregunte.

-Me agrada sostener tu mano.

-Y crees que a mi también?

-Si.

-Que te hace pensar eso?

-Tu sonrojo.

Me sonroje aun más. Desvíe la vista y me encogí en hombros.

_Ahora que necesito la capucha no la llevo_ pensé para mis adentros frunciendo el ceño.

-No te apenes- dijo Jason estrechando mi mano- te ves linda.

La garra que traía una mesera exploto cuando escuche eso. Jason volteo y se rió. Realmente él sabía quien era en verdad y sabía que le mentía. Aproveche que miraba a la mesera para soltarme de su agarre. Se volteo y me dirigió una tierna sonrisa.

Me recargue en el respaldo de silla.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-A estas alturas me pides permiso- dije sarcástica cruzando los brazos y alzando la ceja.

-Mejor tarde que nunca- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Que me ibas a preguntar?

-Ah si…- dijo volviendo al tema- porque estabas en el hospital?

-Ando enferma.

-De que?

-Nunca paras- dije exasperada.

-Creo que no.

-No lo se, por eso fui.

-Pero compraste algo no.

-Si, el doctor solo dijo que con eso me ayudaría.

-Te dio una receta pero no te dijo que tenias?- pregunto irónico.

-Si lo hizo pero no preste atención- respondí molesta de nuevo.

-Comprendo- dijo él.

-Y a ti que te paso?- pregunte mirando su brazo vendado.

-Digamos que tuve un accidente y me lastime la muñeca.

Pasamos un par de horas charlando en el restaurante. Pude controlar mis emociones el tiempo que estuve con él, pero a veces por algún comentario suyo me ponía nerviosa y me sonrojaba.

-Quieren tomar algo?- pregunto la mesera.

-No gracias- dije.

-Tampoco nada.

-Bueno si quieren algo avísenme- dijo, pero antes de irse le guiño un ojo a Jason.

Él se dio cuenta pero me fije que trato de disimularlo mirando hacia otro lado. Recordar el gesto de la mesera me molesto demasiado, aunque no estaba segura de por pasaba eso en realidad. Mire a la mesera y vi que se reía escandalosamente con otra y miraban continuamente a Jason.

Eso solo me molesto más. Me levante rápidamente.

-Me tengo que ir.

Él se levanto algo confundido.

-Porque?

-Ya es tarde.

-Vamos no te vallas aun.

-Han cambiado de opinión- dijo la mesera llegando a mi lado.

Me miro de arriba abajo y sonrió con satisfacción. Apreté los puños para no aventarla con mis poderes. Respire profundamente y la mire.

-No ya nos íbamos- dije.

-Bueno, espero que vuelvan pronto- aquello lo dijo mirando a Jason con una sonrisa.

-Claro- dijo él sin mirarla.

Ella paso a su lado y pude ver como depositaba un pedazo de papel en su bolsillo. Volví a apretar los puños, me gire y comencé a caminar furiosa hacia el otro lado.

Jaso Todd POV (Red-X)

Sin decir nada se giro y se alejo dando fuertes pisadas. No comprendía su actitud, a veces era mas abierta pero sin que pasara nada se iba molesta sin siquiera hablarme. Pero no me importaba fuera como fuera sentía que me gustaba.

-Si te aburres de ella llámame- dijo la mesera en mi oído antes de alejarse.

-Que?- pregunte sin comprender.

Pero ya se había ido. Metí las manos en mi bolsillo dispuesto a seguir a "Rachel" y fue cuando sentí un pedazo en papel. Lo saque, ahí había un nombre y un numero de teléfono.

Así que por eso Rachel se había ido, me reí. Deje el pedazo de papel en la mesa y corrí hasta donde estaba ella.

-Espera- dije.

-Que?- pregunto molesta.

-Vamos no estés celosa- dije.

Se detuvo y me miro.

-Celosa? De quien?

-De la chica que coqueteaba conmigo.

-De ella y de ti? Claro- respondió sarcástica, aunque pude notar que en sus ojos era verdad.

-Entonces si no estas molesta ni celosa…

-No lo estoy.

-… no te importara que la llame- dije.

-Que?- pregunto.

-Me dio su número y como no estas celosa no te importara que la llame- saque el celular del bolsillo.

Alzo las cejas y pude ver como en sus ojos había llamas. Sacudió la cabeza y respiro profundamente.

-Has lo que quieras ni que me importara, además apenas te conozco.

Paso a un lado mío y me empujo levemente.

Guarde el celular con una sonrisa victoriosa y la tome del brazo.

Rachel Roth POV (Raven)

En verdad estaba molesta, sentía como a mí alrededor iba a explotar o a derretirse. Lo único que quería era irme a mi cuarto y poder meditar, necesitaba controlarme.

El contacto de una mano en mi brazo me relajo. La mano me giro y quede frente a frente con Jason, que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que?- volví a preguntar.

-No la pienso llamar- dijo sin soltarme.

-Y crees que me importa- dije.

Me rodeo con los brazos la cintura y me estrecho hacia él. Coloque las manos en su pecho y lo empuje intentando soltarme.

-Quieres soltarme- dije.

-No.

-No estoy jugando en verdad suéltame.

-O si no que?

-Suéltame.

-No.

Lo empuje con todas las fuerzas que podía, pero no conseguí nada.

-Suéltame o…

-O que?

-O…- que poca creatividad tenía cuando él estaba cerca- solo suéltame quieres?  
>Se rió suavemente. Subió la mano y la coloco bajo mi barbilla, la alzo y me dio un beso rápido en la frente.<p>

Me quede quieta ante eso y casi pude escuchar como explotaba una maseta que estaba en la ventana.

Jason me soltó y se alejo un paso.

-Te veo mañana a las cuatro en el restaurante- dijo, después se volteo y camino.

Me quede en shock unos segundos. Sacudí la cabeza saliendo de mis pensamientos. Me gire y comencé a caminar hasta la torre.

En que lio me había metido ahora, había quedado con Jason para vernos de nuevo. Aun cuando le había dicho que no podíamos vernos. Mañana tenía que decirle que no podía continuar viéndolo, tendría que inventarle alguna mentira y que pudiera ser creíble o lo que fuera para que comprendiera que no quería tener nada con él.

Por que no quería verdad? No sentía nada por él? Claro que no, yo jamás sentía nada por nadie.

Me metí en un pequeño techo que había entre dos paredes, ahí me tele trasporte hasta mi cuarto.

Aunque cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta y dentro había cuatro chicos esperando.

-Que hacen en mi habitación?- dije algo molesta.

-En donde has estado todo el día?- pregunto Robin.

-Eso no les incumbe, ahora salgan de aquí- dije.

-Raven que te esta pasando?- pregunto Chico Bestia.

-Si amiga Raven te hemos notado muy extraña.

-Y porque estas vestida así?- pregunto Cyborg mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Solo salgan de aquí quieren- dije intentando calmarme.

Las miradas de todos bajaron. Seguí la dirección de su mirada, estaban viendo mi brazo ya que me estaba rascando y la marca roja era demasiado visible.

-Raven que te paso?

**Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan dejando reviews para saber su opinión… ****y bueno **InmortalRose **no se si valla a ver un triangulo amoroso pro si quieren uno lo pongo solo díganlo**


	5. Complicación

**Lamento la tardanza de verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de continuar el fic y menos de subirlo. Juro que tratare de publicar el sig capitulo mas pronto. **

**Gracias por los reviews que dejaron en los capítulos pasados, y sobre el triangulo amoroso como la mayoría dijo que estaría bien o que no les molestaba si lo ise aunque en este cap casi no se nota. **

**Y bueno ** Speisla Bei Roth iSP **suerte con tu nuevo proyecto, espero que lo subas pronto para leerlo. **

5.- Complicación.

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

Genial ahora que iba a ser. No les podía decir la causa de esas marcas, ni yo misma la sabía. Además eso era algo que quería evitar, tener que darles explicaciones.

Alce la vista, sus miradas aun estaban posadas en mi brazo. Doble el codo y apreté el brazo contra mi pecho, dejando la marca fuera de su vista. Deje que la capa me cubriera el cuerpo, dejando solo a la vista mi rostro.

-Amiga que es eso que tienes en el brazo?- pregunto Star.

-Yo… yo…- no sabia que decirles, suspire y baje la mirada- en realidad no lo se.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto Chico Bestia.

Aquello pregunta solo sirvió para que me estallaran los nervios.

-QUE NO LO SE- grite sin poder contenerme, escuche que algunas cosas explotaron a mi alrededor- NO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ME PASA, Y LA VERDAD TAMPOCO SE COMO DETENERLO.

-Tranquila Raven- dijo Cyborg.

Me coloco una mano en el hombro a modo tranquilizador. Cerré los ojos y me concentre en relajarme. Respire un par de veces por la boca y después abrí los ojos mas tranquila.

-Lo siento- exclame en dirección a Chico Bestia.

Él solo asintió, pero supe por sus ojos que en verdad lo había lastimado. Tendría que hablar mas tarde con él para pedirle perdón.

-Te a pasado algo mas además de lo que traes en el brazo?- pregunto Robin.

Lo mire algo dudosa, no sabia si decirle la verdad o no, pero estaba harta de tener que mentir y después de todo eran mis amigos y se podría decir que también eran mi familia.

-Si.

Todos esperaron a que dijera que más, pero como no hable Robin pregunto:

-Que mas?

Dure unos segundos en silencio.

-A veces no puedo controlar mis poderes, me desmayo sin saber la razón y…

-Que mas Raven?- pregunto Cyborg.

-El otro día, cuando Red-X robo un banco… bueno yo… no pude…- como decirles lo que me había pasado, ni yo tenia una definición para aquello- bueno fue una especie de ataque creo. No podía controlar mi cuerpo y comencé a llorar sangre, además de que mis poderes fallaban demasiado y me desmaye.

-Y como te recuperaste?- pregunto Robin.

En eso si decidí mentirles, no quería involucrar a Jason con ellos. Me aterraba pensar que posiblemente querrían que hablar con el sobre lo que había pasado, y preguntarle como es que yo me encontraba bien.

Aunque no me había preguntado eso tampoco. Como había conseguido Jason que yo volviera a la normalidad. Ni con mis poderes de curación había conseguido que las marcas desaparecieran pero cuando había despertado en su cuarto no tenia nada.

-Raven?- pregunto Chico Bestia.

Eso me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Si?

-Como es que te curaste?

-No lo se, solo desperté y estaba bien.

-Eso es extraño- dijo Robin pensando unos minutos mi respuesta.

Aunque no lo dijo supe que no me había creído y que posiblemente me vigilaría. Solo eso me faltaba.

-Que hacen en mi habitación?- pregunte, recordando que cuando había regresado ya estaban aquí.

-Estamos preocupados por ti- me dijo Cyborg.

-Además de que el otro día vimos que te desmayaste…- comenzó a decir Chico Bestia.

-Y pensamos que Red-X tenía algo que ver- término por decir Robin.

Aquello me extraño demasiado, si me había desmayado pero en ningún momento Red-X había estado cerca de mi, porque lo involucraban a el?

-Que tiene que ver Red-X?- pregunte.

_Flashback_

_Después de desayunar Cyborg se había dirigido a su cuarto para dormir un poco. Cuando llego al pasillo de las habitaciones se detuvo al ver a Robin en medio con la vista perdida mirando algo que tenia en su mano. _

_-Que paso Robin?_

_-Como es que Red-X entro a la torre?- le respondió con otra pregunta. _

_-Como sabes que entro?_

_Robin le enseño lo que tenia en su mano. Era una pequeña equis roja. _

_-Donde estaba?_

_-En la cámara. _

_-Solo encontraste esta?_

_-No e ido a otro lado. Pero lo mejor será que busquemos por todos lados. _

_-O podemos simplemente ir a ver los videos. _

_Robin asintió y se dirigieron al cuarto de las cámaras. Cyborg miro los monitores, algunos continuaban grabando unas zonas, pero otros parecían estar apagados ya que las pantallas estaban totalmente oscuras. _

_Cyborg se sentó en la silla y regreso los videos hasta el momento en el que se dejo de ver. En ningún video se mostraba la imagen de Red-X, pero lo que les llamo la atención fue que eso ocurrió minutos después de que Red-X desapareciera de la pelea con Robin y que las equis se detenían hasta llegar a las habitaciones. _

_-Es extraño- dijo Cyborg. _

_Robin parecía pensativo durante unos segundos. _

_-No fue ayer cuando regresamos del robo y Star encontró a Raven inconsciente?_

_-Crees que Red-X tenga algo que ver?_

_-Fue raro que notara la ausencia de Raven tan rápido cuando llegamos- dijo Robin tratando de esconder la preocupación que se comenzaba a notar en su voz._

_-Cierto- concordó Cyborg- además de que en el robo anterior Raven nos dijo que o había podido controlar sus poderes y que la habían enviado a otro lugar sin poder regresar. _

_A Robin le comenzaba a preocupar demasiado que Red-X tuviera algo que ver con lo que le ocurría a Raven. Lo que no comprendía era porque se sentía tan preocupado, era normal pues se trataba de alguien de su equipo, pero aun si no sentía que era algo diferente. _

_Fin de flashback. _

-Bueno él a estado las dos veces en que pierdes el control de tus poderes- dijo Cyborg.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Raven.

-Ayer te desmayaste y acabamos de descubrir que Red-X estuvo aquí.

-El no tiene nada que ver…- comencé a decir, pero me detuvo ya que sus palabras al fin llegaron a mi cerebro- como saben que ayer me desmaye?

Todos desviaron la vista. Fruncí el ceño cuando nadie me contesto. Habían estado entrando a mi habitación últimamente.

-Por que entraron a mi habitación ayer?

-Fui yo Raven- dijo Star dando unos pasos para acercarse a mi- en verdad lo siento pero quería hablar contigo y como no me respondías entre y te encontré desmayada. Me preocupe y decidí ir por todos. Lo siento.

El leve enojo que estaba comenzando a sentir se desapareció cuando escuche a Star. Sabía que debía estar molesta con ella por haber entrado a mi habitación y haber traído a los chicos, pero al notar la verdadera preocupación con la que me contaba aquello me sentía mal al enojarme. Después de todo era Star y siempre se preocupaba por todos aunque no pasara nada malo.

-Esta bien, pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-De acuerdo amiga- me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pero que tiene que ver Red-X?- volví a preguntar.

-Ese día estuvo en la torre mientras nosotros regresábamos y puede haber entrado a tu habitación.

-Porque lo dices?

-Porque cubrió todas las cámaras con equis rojas y el camino que siguió se detenía aquí- dijo Robin.

-En mi habitación?

-No, en este pasillo.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo me desmaye un par de horas antes.

-Como estas tan segura?

-Porque estaba por entrar a mi mente, pero en eso me desmaye. Ni siquiera escuche la alarma.

Robin pensó en lo que le había dicho unos minutos. Después se acerco a mi.

-Se que lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar nada, pero no puedo seguir dejando que te desmayes y te ocurra algo malo sin que nosotros lo sepamos- comenzó, alce una ceja sin comprender lo que quería decir- a partir de ahora no pasaras tiempo a solas.

Algo en mi habitación exploto al escuchar aquello. Estaba por replicar que aquello era injusto pero levanto una mano para detenerme y continuar hablando.

-Solo hasta que sepamos lo que te pasa, después podrás estar sola todo lo que quieras.

-Y como piensas que voy a meditar?

-Nos pondremos horarios para estar contigo.

-Y que te hace pensar que voy a aceptar?

Robin POV (Dick Grayson)

No me importaba cuanto tendría que discutir con ella no pensaba dejarla sola en ningún momento. Por alguna razón extraña tenia la sensación de que Raven nos ocultaba algo, y quería saber que era. Pero aquello no era por curiosidad, en verdad me preocupaba saber que era lo que le pasaba, después de todo era una integrante mas del equipo y yo era el líder, eso me permitía preocuparme tanto por ella como por todos, no tenia nada que ver que yo sintiera algo mas por ella, por que no lo sentía.

O si? Yo sabia que quería a Raven, había convivido ya con ella demasiado tiempo y le había tomado cariño al igual que a todos, pero solo era un simple cariño de amigos o incluso hermanos, no sentía otro tipo de amor por ella.

O eso quería pensar, tal vez si me gustaba y la quería como algo mas y por eso me dolía saber que algo malo le pasara y no nos quisiera contar, o que no me lo quisiera contar a mi, yo pensaba que era a quien mas confianza le tenia del equipo, incluso teníamos un lazo.

Pero ese lazo no significaba nada, además a mi me gustaba Starfire. O tal vez había presionado tanto con ella para esconder mis sentimientos hacia Raven, tal vez solo estaba con Star porque tenia miedo de que Raven me rechazara. Pensar aquello me hizo sentir mal por Star. Le había dado ilusiones de algo que no podría pasar.

-ROBIN- un grito me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-Eh, que?- pregunte confundido.

-Podrías salir de mi habitación por favor?- me pidió Raven.

Mire a todos lados, Cyborg y Chico Bestia ya no estaban ahí, solo Raven y Starfire.

-Y los demás?- pregunte ignorando su comentario.

-Salieron para que Raven se pudiera cambiar, yo me voy a quedar con ella para que no este sola, recuerdas amigo?- pregunto Star.

-Si- respondí- bueno después te sustituiremos algunos de nosotros- añadí saliendo de la habitación aun algo confundido.

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

Había notado algo extraño cuando Robin salió de la habitación. No parecía el mismo pero no le tome importancia. Aun seguía molesta porque me tuviera que poner a niñeros como si no fuera lo suficiente madura para cuidarme yo sola. Además había estado bien cuidando de mi misma no? admitía que había tenido dos desmayos sin comprender pero al final había estado bien yo sola.

-Bueno amiga vas a cambiarte?- pregunto Star ya que yo no me había movido y miraba atenta la puerta.

-Ah si- dije.

Me dirigí a mi ropero y saque un leotardo y la capa. Iba hacia el baño cuando la voz de Star me detuvo:

-Porque estas vestida así?

-No quería que nadie me reconociera- dije quitándome ya la peluca y dejándola en una mesa.

-Porque?

-Porque no quería llamar la atención- respondí y entre al baño antes de que me siguiera interrogando.

Coloque mi ropa en el retrete y encima la bolsita en la que llevaba la medicina que el doctor me había dicho que me tomara. Me cambie con lentitud y cuando termine permanecí unos minutos en el baño mirando la marca roja de mi brazo.

Tome las pastillas y me tome dos. Después salí del baño. Star estaba sentada en mi cama con la vista perdida. Solo le di una mirada, tome la peluca y la guarde, al igual que la ropa, en la bolsa.

-Amiga que quieres hacer?

-No traigo ganas de hacer nada.

-Bueno tal vez podrías acompañarme al centro comercial.

Aunque no quería ir acepte porque necesitaba comprar ropa normal para ver mañana a Jason. En cuanto su recuerdo vino a mi mente fruncí el ceño. Como iba a lograr escaparme de mis amigos para verlo? Por lo que había visto Robin estaba mas que decidido a no dejarme estar sola en ningún momento, y no tenia pensado decirles que me iba a ver con un chico que conocía de hacia unos días en el callejón donde me desmaye la primera vez.

**Acepte lo de que el triangulo amoroso incluyera a Robin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo aunque no saliera Red-X, y en el sig tratare de poner escenas con los dos… dejen reviews por favor.**


	6. Confundida

**Lamento la tardanza de verdad, se que me estoy tardando mucho en publicarlos, y por eso trate de hacer este capitulo mas largo. **

Confundida.

Después de volver de compras con Star ella quiso ir a probarse toda la ropa que se había comprado a su cuarto y salió volando demasiado alegre para recordar que tenia que ser mi niñera.

Mire a todos lados comprobando que no había nadie en la sala para que no vieran que estaba sola. Sonreí para mis adentros, tome la bolsa en la que traía la poca ropa que me había comprado para ir mañana con Jason y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Entre y cerré la puerta rápidamente, suspire aliviada y me recargue en la puerta. Camine hasta mi cama y ahí voltee la bolsa con la ropa. Solo había comprado dos pantalones de mezclilla y tres playeras sencillas, una de tirantes de color verde musgo (la verdad es que esa playera me había recordado los ojos de Jason), otra de manga larga de color negro y la ultima de un tono morado oscuro de manga corta.

Doble las cosas y me dirigí al ropero para guardarlas en la bolsa en la que tenia las otras dos prendas. Después me senté en la cama y pensé por un momento como me podía escabullir mañana para verlo.

Estaba consciente de que había dicho que no debía de volverlo a ver y que lo mejor que podía hacer era no ir mañana para que comprendiera que no podía ni quería verlo, pero sabía que solo una parte de aquello era verdad. Quería y necesitaba volver a verlo. Por alguna extraña razón ese chico se había convertido en una parte de mí.

Y no quería dejar de sentir la sensación de felicidad y calor que sentía cuando estaba con él. Sentir la corriente eléctrica recorriéndome el cuerpo cuando me sumergía en sus ojos me gustaba demasiado. Y sentía dentro de mi que le había agarrado cariño? O tal ves ahora tenia cierto amor hacia él.

Una sonrisa sincera y sentir mis mejillas enrojecer me confirmo lo que pensaba.

Jason POV (Red-X)

No podía creer que faltaba que pronto iba a volver a verla. Ya eran las ocho de la noche. Estaba en acostado cobre la cama mirando hacia el techo y recordando el día de hoy con una sonrisa. Me había gustado verla hoy en el hospital y más pasar unas horas con ella. Y sabía que a ella también le gustaba estar conmigo.

Era extraño pensar que ahora sentía demasiado afecto hacia ella, a pesar de que fuera una titán y mi enemiga. Aquel pensamiento hizo que mi sonrisa desapareciera si Raven llegara a descubrir quien era yo en realidad estaba seguro de que la perdería para siempre y jamás podría volver a acercarme a ella.

Sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho cuando pensé aquello. Me sorprendía pensar en todo el afecto que le había agarrado en tan poco tiempo, pero ella de verdad era especial. Era una chica fuera de lo común, no como todas.

Como es que fui tan tonto para nunca darme cuenta de lo especial y singular que ella es? Esa pregunta se repetía en mi mente continuas veces. Tal vez si un día me hubiera detenido a dar una mirada hacia atrás cuando peleaba con ellos la hubiera visto y hubiera comprendido todo lo que en el fondo la quería.

Tan solo había pasado unos minutos a su lado y eso había bastado para sentirme completo a su lado. Solo esos minutos para darme cuenta de lo alegre que me hacia estar con ella y de la corriente eléctrica que sentía solo cuando estaba con ella.

Y solo habían bastado unos minutos estando con ella para darme cuenta de que era posible que la amara.

POV normal.

Starfire salió sonriendo de su habitación después de haberse probado toda la ropa que había comprado. Se sentía alegre porque todo le había quedado muy bien y con toda esa ropa sentía que al fin lograría que Robin se fijara en ella.

Tal vez lograra que la invitara a salir. Esa noche se había puesto un top blanco y unos jeans ajustados, acompañados de unos zapatos plateados de piso (pues si con su estatura normal aun le sacaba a Robin algunos centímetros) camino por los pasillos con la sonrisa aun puesta.

-Hola amigo Robin- dijo cuando dio vuelta en un pasillo y el chico iba caminando hacia el lado contrario.

-Hola Star- dijo Robin, después de dio cuenta de que ella estaba vestida diferente- valla te ves muy linda, vas a salir esta noche?

-No- respondió ella- aunque en realidad me gustaría.

-Pues si me estas pidiendo permiso puedes hacerlo, aunque vas a ir con alguien?

Star sonrió aun más.

-No de echo yo…

-Bueno tal vez Chico Bestia y Cyborg quieran acompañarte, te diría que Raven pero ella de seguro no querrá ir- después de decir eso el chico le coloco una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y paso de largo a su lado.

Star suspiro decepcionada. Su plan no había funcionado, y solo había logrado poder salir esa noche pero no con la persona que ella quería. Aunque no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil y después de todo había obtenido permiso para salir un rato y podía ir con Cyborg y Chico Bestia tal vez uno de los dos quisiera acompañarla a pasar un buen rato.

-Oye Star- dijo Robin deteniéndose antes de continuar caminando.

Ella sonrió antes de volverse.

-Si Robin?

-Que no tenias que estar con Raven hasta las diez?

Star hizo una mueca de pena al recordar eso.

-Lo siento lo olvide.

-Desde hace cuanto que no estas con ella?

-Regresamos a las siete.

-Y ya son las nueve y media- dijo Robin mirando un reloj- no la e visto por la torre.

De pronto la preocupación y sobreprotección del chico salieron a la luz y corrió hasta la habitación de Raven, paso a un lado de Star que lo miro confundida, y después voló para alcanzarlo.

Mientras Raven estaba disfrutando de su privacidad leyendo un libro sentada en su cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera y las piernas extendidas. Escucho un extraño ruido en el pasillo pero no le tomo importancia. Continúo leyendo hasta que algo derrumbo su puerta creando un fuerte ruido.

Miro con una ceja alzada a Robin y a Starfire en donde antes estaba su puerta. Ambos la miraron apenados.

-Lo sentimos amiga- dijo Star.

-Se puede saber porque no tocan?

-Es que pensamos que te había pasado algo- dijo Star.

-Como Star tenia que estar contigo y habían pasado algunas horas desde que se separaron- explico Robin apenado.

-Y tuvieron que derrumbar mi puerta porque…

-No podríamos comprobar si estabas bien o no. Si te habías desmayado no lo íbamos a saber.

-Bueno pero ya vieron que estoy bien, así que ya pueden irse los dos- dijo Raven retomando su lectura.

-No- dijo Robin.

Raven despego la vista de su libro y lo miro. Se podía notar la ira que destilaban sus ojos. Robin había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho un fruncía el ceño molesto.

-Amigos tranquilos- dijo Star intentando calmar el ambiente.

-Estoy bien, era la razón por la que venían, ya lo vieron así que ya puedes irte Robin- dijo Raven ignorando el comentario de Star.

-Se que estas bien, pero te dije que no ibas a pasar tiempo sola.

-Esa orden es estúpida, nada malo me va a pasar.

Robin respiro antes de responder intentando calmarse. No lograría nada si alzaba la voz o continuaba discutiendo con Raven. Cuando se tranquilizo hablo.

-De todas formas no quiero que estés sola, si te pasa algo nadie se puede enterar y es posible que sea mas grave que las veces anteriores.

A Raven le pareció extraño escuchar como su líder se preocupaba por ella. Había notado un extraño tono de voz en aquellas palabras, casi le había suplicado que lo obedeciera. Algo que nunca había hecho con nadie, ni con Star.

Suspiro derrotada, dejo el libro en la cama y camino hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en los labios de Robin lo cual solo confundió un poco a Raven, pero no le tomo importancia. Cuando salió de su cuarto, con sus poderes levanto la puerta y la acomodo donde iba.

-Gracias Raven- dijo Robin poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Sin que ella lo pudiera evitar un leve sonrojo cruzo por sus mejillas. Se sacudió la mano de Robin y se puso la capucha. Desvió la mirada y fue cuando se percato del vestuario de Star. Alzo una ceja y miro a Robin.

-Si van a salir, yo no quiero ir- dijo con firmeza.

-No te preocupes, Star quería salir hoy e iba a decirles a Cyborg o Chico Bestia si querían salir con ella.

-Aunque estas segura de que no quieres venir amiga?- pregunto Star con una pequeña chispa en los ojos.

-No Star- dijo Raven- ya fui contigo al centro comercial.

-Bueno- dijo y después voló hacia la sala buscando a sus otros dos amigos.

Raven miro como su amiga se alejaba y después rodo los ojos.

-Y que quieres hacer?- le pregunto Robin.

Raven se giro sorprendida al escuchar su voz.

-Que?

-Bueno ya conoces a Cyborg y Chico Bestia, de seguro querrán salir con Star. Así que nos quedamos solos en la torre.

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

Me parecía extraño que Robin no hubiera querido salir con Star. Comprendía que podía estar cansado o que quisiera buscar alguna pista de Slade, pero no había mencionado ninguna razón por la que quisiera quedarse. Ni siquiera parecía que quisiera ir a practicar como hacia casi todas las noches o cuando no tenia nada que hacer.

Se había quedado para estar conmigo? No lo creía. Aunque que otra explicación había?

Sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de mi mente. Y fue cuando recordé que me había hecho una pregunta.

-Ah, yo… no lo se- dije- lo que sea.

-Podríamos ver una película en el living- dijo y note que estaba algo apenado.

-Si suena bien- dije.

Seguimos el camino por el que se había ido Star en silencio. Muchas veces habíamos estado en silencio, pero esta vez era algo incomodo como si algunos de los dos esperara que el otro hablara para después comenzar una conversación. Mire de reojo a Robin y vi que me estaba mirando aunque aparto la vista cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Gracias a mis poderes comprobé que estaba algo nervioso y aquello solo sirvió para que esto fuera mas confuso de lo que ya era.

Robin POV (Dick Grayson)

Aunque me costara tuve que apartar la vista de ella cuando me miro de reojo. Era muy extraño estar con ella y sentir como el corazón me palpitaba deprisa al pensar que estaríamos solos por unas horas. No comprendía porque esa idea me emocionaba y a la ves me hacia sentir nervioso.

Hacia unas horas había llegado a pensar que tal ves Raven me gustara y que me gustaría ser algo mas que su amigo, pero cuando Star me había dicho que la había dejado sola había sentido de nuevo esa preocupación que sentí cuando pensé que era Red-X quien le estaba causando aquello a Raven.

Nuevamente la mire de reojo, al igual que yo iba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Aparte la vista por temor a que me descubriera mirándola de nuevo.

El silencio que nos envolvía me resultaba incomodo y quería romperlo, pero no sabia que decirle.

-Y tienes alguna película que quieras ver?- pregunto ella.

-No, tu?

-No.

Otra vez el silencio se apodero de nosotros.

-Te gustaría ver una de comedia, terror, misterio, acción o de que?- pregunte intentando entablar una conversación.

-De comedia no- dijo rápidamente, me reí al escucharla- supongo que una de misterio o suspenso, aunque no se si tu quieras…

-Por mi esta bien.

Por fin llegamos al living donde se encontraban los demás.

-Bueno no es que no le creamos Star pero de verdad podemos salir un rato?- me pregunto Cyborg.

-Si- respondí solo no regresen muy tarde.

-Genial- dijo Chico Bestia.

-Ustedes no vienen?- nos pregunto Cyborg.

-Yo paso- dijo Raven.

-Igual yo.

-Bueno se lo pierden, vámonos chicos.

Los tres corrieron hasta la puerta como si temieran que me fuera a arrepentir de haberlos dejado salir.

Raven bufo cuando se hubieron ido.

-Cuanta prisa tenían- dijo para si misma.

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

Después de que escogiéramos una película que nos llamara la atención a los dos nos sentamos en el sillón. La incomodidad que había sentido unos minutos antes había desaparecido con cada segundo que pasábamos juntos.

La película comenzó y la miramos en silencio. En veces sentía la mirada de Robin clavada en mi rostro y no podía evitar sonrojarme. Hubo veces en las que también aparte la vista de la pantalla y lo mire, pero desviaba la vista con rapidez por temor a que me descubriera.

Cuando la película iba a la mitad mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Sacudí la cabeza intentando despegarme el sueño pero no sirvió. Me recargue en el sillón y trate de seguir viendo la película pero mis ojos pesaban demasiado. Poco a poco se cerraron hasta que me quede dormida.

Abrí los ojos, no sentía que hubiera dormido mucho. Aun estaba puesta la película y parecía que le faltara todavía un rato. Pero eso no fue lo que capto mi atención, sino que estaba en una posición distinta y algo me rodeaba los hombros.

Sentí como el color rojo se apoderaba de mi cara cuando me di cuenta que estaba recargada en el pecho de Robin y que sus brazos tenían rodeados mis hombros mientras que mis manos descansaban en su pecho. Lo que mas me hacia sonrojar era que no hacia nada por quitarme o alejarme de él porque en realidad no me sentía incomoda. Robin me apretó un poco y aquello solo ayudo a que el sentimiento de felicidad que estaba teniendo por dentro aumentara.

Robin POV (Dick Grayson)

Cuando su rostro se poso en mi hombro sonreí pensando que estaba despierta, pero al notar lo tranquila que era su respiración y que no se movía comprobé que estaba dormida. Aunque la sonrisa no desapareció de mi rostro. Con lentitud rodee sus hombros con el brazo y la atraje hacia mi.

Si se despertaba tal vez tendría problemas pero no me importo, quería disfrutar ese momento y sacarle el mayor provecho posible. Al principio solo la tenía abrazada y dejaba que se recargara en mi hombro, pero después también comencé a sentir algo de sueño.

Con lentitud deslice mi cuerpo por el sillón hasta que me acosté, moví un poco a Raven y la recosté en mi pecho. Murmuro algo demasiado rápido para entenderlo, pero después coloco sus manos en mi pecho y se acomodo mejor.

Sonreí y continúe viendo la película disfrutando ese momento más de lo que había disfrutado otro en mi vida.

Después de unos minutos se quedo quieta y note que su respiración se volvía algo pausada. Supe que se había despertado, y aproveche eso para estrecharla levemente.

Alzo la vista lentamente, su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado y eso le daba un semblante mas tierno. Tardo para encontrarse con mis ojos.

-Hola- dijo en casi un susurro.

-Hola- respondí calmado.

-Yo… lo… siento, no quería que…- comenzó a decir nerviosa.

Nunca la había visto así y aquello solo me hizo sonreír por lo linda que se veía. Coloco sus manos sobre mi pecho y trato de levantarse, pero apreté los brazos a su alrededor.

-No te preocupes- dije- no me molestas, de echo estoy cómodo.

Aquello la desconcertó y poco a poco volvió a la posición que antes estaba.

-Robin no me siento cómoda- dijo.

-Si no lo estuvieras ya me habrías apartado.

Ambos supimos que yo había dado en el clavo.

-Si los demás nos encuentran así podrían malinterpretarlo…

-Que podrían pensar?

-Que hay algo… entre tu y… yo…

-Y lo hay?

Se tardo unos minutos en responder. Ahora la película ya se había terminado y solo éramos iluminados por la leve luz de los créditos.

-Yo… no… no lo se- comenzó a decir- por mi parte no… y estoy segura de que…

-Creo que mientes Raven.

Escuche que algo exploto en la cocina, confirmando lo que yo pensaba.

-De igual forma tu no sientes nada por mi y yo prefiero que las cosas se queden así…

-Raven, tu crees que si yo no sintiera nada por ti te tendría abrazada de esta forma- dije apretando mas mis brazos a su alrededor.

-No lo se, pero en verdad prefiero que esto…

La solté y con una mano alce su barbilla. Con el otro brazo la acerque un poco. Sus ojos bajaron y miraron mis labios. Me incline un poco para acortar la distancia que había entre nosotros…

-Chicos ya volvimos- dijo la voz de Cyborg abriendo la puerta.

Raven tiro fuertemente de si misma y se alejo de mí. Fruncí el ceño y maldije no haberlos dejado volver a la hora que querían.

-Amigos que hicieron en nuestra ausencia- dijo Star.

Me levante del sillón y con la mirada busque a Raven, estaba en el otro extremo del sillón con la capucha puesta y miraba hacia enfrente con la mirada perdida. Desvié la vista y me encontré con los ojos relucientes de Star esperando a que respondiera.

-Solo vimos una película, porque volvieron tan rápido?

-Viejo son las dos de la mañana- dijo Chico Bestia algo adormilado.

Me sorprendí con eso. Mire un reloj, tenia razón. Asentí y después todos nos fuimos a dormir, aunque no tuve oportunidad de hablar con Raven y tampoco de encontrarme con sus ojos.

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

Al día siguiente no quise encontrarme con Robin. Sentía el sonrojo en mis mejillas al recordar la noche anterior, remordimiento al pensar en Jason y culpa al darme cuenta de que en cierta forma no me arrepentía de aquello.

Sentía como en mi mente había un remolino de pensamientos, y mi tenia el estomago revuelto de pensar que me podría encontrar con Robin en cualquier momento y pensar que en pocas horas volvería a ver a Jason.

-Esto no puede ser bueno- dije, dejándome caer en la cama.

Tenia que decidirme por uno. Aunque en el fondo sabia que quería mas a Jason, era distinto y en cierta forma me sentía conectada con él y me gustaba la sensación que tenia cuando él estaba conmigo.

Mire el reloj, ya eran las diez de la mañana decidí salir antes de que me buscaran por estar sola. Si tenia suerte me encontraría con Cyborg o Chico Bestia (me costaba creer que anhelaba mas encontrarme con el bromista que con mi líder).

-Hola Raven- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me gire para encontrarme con Chico Bestia y me sentí aliviada de que fuera él.

-Valla cualquiera diría que te alegras de verme- dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones- dije volviendo a mi rostro sin expresión.

-No te preocupes no lo hare- ensancho su sonrisa.

Sacudí la cabeza y bufe.

-Oye que tu no debías estar sola?- pregunto.

-No puedo.

-Bueno, quieres acompañarme a desayunar?

-De acuerdo.

Empezamos a ir en silencio pero después de unos segundos Chico Bestia comenzó a contar varios de sus chistes. Intente ignorarlo pero resultaba algo imposible cuando se soltaba riendo de la nada o comenzaba con otro tonto chiste.

-Y que le dijo una pompa a otra pompa.

-En realidad no lo quiero saber.

-No te pases de la RAYA- dijo soltándose riendo.

-Porque a mi.

-Hola amigos- dio Star cuando entramos a la sala.

-Hola Star.

-Hola.

Chico Bestia y Star se sumergieron en una conversación en la que me intentabas envolver pero después de varias contestaciones cortantes dejaron de intentarlo.

Me erguí cuando la puerta se abrió y me voltee lentamente.

-Hola chicos- dijo Cyborg.

Me relaje cuando escuche su voz y lo vi.

-Hola.

-Hola amigo.

-Hola- dije terminado de tomarme el te de hierbas.

Deje la taza en el fregadero y me senté en una silla.

Cyborg paso a mi lado, se sirvió algo de agua, se la tomo y después se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Cyborg- dije.

-Que pasa Raven?- dijo girándose.

-A donde vas?

-A hacerle unos cambios a mi bebe- comenzó a decir, después alzo la ceja- quieres venir?

-Si- dije levantándome.

-Y eso?- pregunto con una sonrisa- no me malentiendas, pero no procuras…

-Es por lo que dijo Robin de que no quería que estuviera sola, y ya no soporto los chistes de Chico Bestia.

-De acuerdo- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

Pase lo que quedaba de la mañana con él, y parte de la tarde. Estuvimos en silencio ya que él estaba concentrado en su auto y yo aproveche ese silencio para meditar un rato y leer.

-Valla si que se fue el tiempo- dijo Cyborg.

Baje el libro y mire el reloj. Eran las cuatro y media. Volví a subir mi libro, pero después recordé que había quedado a las cuatro con Jason.

-Demonios- exclame tirando el libro a un lado y corriendo hasta la puerta.

Pero Cyborg me tomo del brazo.

-A donde vas?

-No te lo puedo explicar ahora- dije tratando de zafarme- pero te digo después.

Debí saber antes de contestar que esa no seria una respuesta muy inteligente para decírsela a Cyborg, considerando que era como mi hermano mayor.

-Raven- dijo como si fuera un padre regañando a su hija.

Deje de forcejear, baje la mirada y suspire.

-Cyborg puedo confiar en que si te lo digo no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Claro.

-Voy a encontrarme con un chico.

Me soltó y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho con una sonrisa burlona.

-Así que por eso estabas vestida así y accediste a ir con Star de compras no?

-Si, pero de verdad me tengo que ir.

-Esta bien no diré nada, pero si te hace algo se las vera conmigo.

Me tele transporte a mi cuarto. Me cambie rápidamente y me puse la peluca. Me tele transporte hasta el callejón del otro día. De hay corrí hasta que llegue al restaurante. Di una rápida mirada a todas las mesas, no había nadie en ninguna. Vi a un chico que me daba la espalda y caminaba hacia el otro día. Corrí hasta él.

-Lo siento no quería llegar tarde- pero no se detuvo.

Lo tome del hombro y le di un leve tiron. Él chico se giro.

-Le puedo ayudar en algo?- era casi un hombre.

-Rachel- dijo su voz a mis espaldas. Por su tono percibi que se estaba aguantando la risa.

-Lo… lo siento lo confundi- dije soltándolo.

Él asintió y se fue. Me gire algo apenada.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hola- dije.

**Bueno este fue el sexto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Y que sigan dejando reviews para saber que les pareció. **

Speisla Bei Roth iSP - **gracias por continuar aconsejándome y aberme dicho lo de Robin y Jason. Tmbn por continuar dejando reviews en cada capitulo, y con lo que me dijiste creo que si es posible que Robin y Jason se encuentren.**

xBurbujaa – **gracias por tenerme la paciencia y por dejar review, tratare en verdad de publicar los capítulos mas seguido**.

Rachelogan – **gracias por dejar review, y porque te este gustando, tambn me gustan esas dos parejas, aunque principalmnte me gusta mas cn Red-X =p, y tratare de subir el otro luego.**

**Sigan dejando reviews…**


	7. Un Lugar Especial

**Después de mucha tardanza y de mucha espera al fin traigo el séptimo capitulo de marcas rojas… lamento la tardanza y espero que les guste…**

7.- Un lugar especial.

Jason Todd POV (Red-X)

Llegue al restaurante cuando eran las tres y media. Sabía que era demasiado temprano y que posiblemente Raven se tardaría un poco pero no me importaba, anhelaba tanto volver a verla. Hacia unas horas había descubierto que lo que en realidad sentía por ella era amor, me había enamorado profundamente de ella.

Aun no comprendía como es que era posible, pero no me importaba. Las horas que había pasado sin que ella estuviera cerca eran demasiado largas y solas. Y el tiempo que pasaba con ella parecía ser demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Me senté en la misma mesa que nos sentado el día anterior. A los pocos minutos llego la mesera del otro día. Le pedí que me trajera un vaso de agua, cuando volvió comenzó a beber del vaso lentamente, intentando distraerme. Cuando pasaron algunos minutos mire el reloj, eran las 4:15. Fruncí un poco el ceño pensado que tal vez no vendría pero decidí esperar un poco más.

Continúe distrayéndome por unos minutos. Volví a mirar el reloj, ya habían dado las 4:30. Suspire. Le pedí a la mesera que me trajera la cuenta, a los pocos segundos volvió, saque el dinero y se lo di. Me levante dispuesto a irme pero antes fui al baño.

Cuando salí del restaurante una chica paso corriendo frente a mí. La seguí y sonreí al reconocerla. Se dirigió hacia un señor, la seguí caminando.

-Lo siento no quería llegar tarde- le dijo.

Sonreí al escuchar aquello, pero no hice nada para que supiera que estaba detrás. Alzo la mano y la coloco en el hombro del hombre para tirar un poco de él.

-Le puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto confundido.

Me hubiera gustado ver su rostro en ese momento.

-Rachel?- exclame.

-Lo… lo siento lo confundí.

Después se giro y vi el sonrojo en todo su rostro.

-Hola- dije aguantándome la risa.

-Hola- respondió bajando la cabeza intentando ocultar su rostro.

Se aproximo hacia donde yo estaba.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde.

-No te preocupes- dije.

-Aun así lo siento.

Rachel Roth POV (Raven)

Nos dirigimos a una mesa y nos sentamos. El sonrojo de mi rostro ya había desaparecido y lo agradecí. Jason se inclino hacia adelante. Él pidió dos refrescos y a los pocos minutos llegaron. Reconocí a la mesera de ayer por la mirada que me dirigió cuando coloco el vaso frente a mí. Bufe cuando se fue.

-Y?

-Que?- pregunte alzando una ceja sin comprender.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, desvié la vista cuando sentí que mi corazón palpitaba más rápido.

-Me dirás porque llegaste tarde?

-Perdí la noción del tiempo- respondí.

-O se te olvido?- dijo dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla con los brazos cruzados.

-No se me olvido- respondí apoyando los codos en la mesa y rodeando el vaso con mis manos.

-Claro- dijo rodando los ojos.

No parecía molesto pero si divertido.

Jason Todd POV (Red-X)

Pude ver en sus ojos que se molesto levemente por mi comentario, pero no lo retire me gustaba verla enojada.

-De verdad no lo olvide- comenzó a decir- nunca olvido algo que me importe…

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Aparto los ojos de mi rostro y miro el suelo algo apenada. Sentí como el corazón me latió con más fuerza al haber escuchado eso. Una nueva sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Me volví a inclinar hacia enfrente, mire sus manos, apretaban con fuerza el vaso.

Con una mano aparte una de las suyas del vaso y entrelace mis dedos con los de ella. Se atrevió a mirarme con un pequeño sonrojo marcando sus mejillas.

-También me importas Rachel.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Estreche levemente su mano devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Que te parece si nos vamos a otro lugar?- pregunte.

Me miro algo extrañada.

-Acabamos de llegar.

-Lo se.

Me levante sin soltar su mano y a los pocos segundos ella lo hizo. Nuevamente pedí la cuenta a la mesera, que alzo una ceja al ver que ni siquiera habíamos bebido algo de los que nos había traído. Cuando pague y comenzamos a caminar por la banqueta Rachel soltó mi mano y saco algo de dinero de su pantalón. Me lo tendió, pero en lugar de tomarlo alce la ceja.

-Es por lo de ahorita.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-No hace falta de verdad.

-Pero…

-Vamos Rach yo te invite así que no es nada.

Metió el dinero en su bolsillo y continuamos caminando. Me acerque un poco hacia ella y rodee sus hombros con mi brazo atrayéndola hacia mi. De reojo mire que una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Alzo el rostro y me miro, baje la mirada y le sonreí. La estreche de los hombros y continuamos caminando.

Recargo su cabeza tímidamente en mi hombro pero poco a poco se comenzó a sentir cómoda.

-Y a donde quieres ir?- pregunto después de unos minutos que caminamos en silencio.

-A un lugar que esta algo lejos para llegar caminando- dije.

-Entonces en que nos iremos?- pregunto despegando su cabeza de mi hombro y mirándome.

-En auto.

Asintió y continuamos caminado en silencio.

Cuando llegamos antes de que entráramos recordé que tenía el traje de Red-X en el sillón. Me detuve en la puerta y le pedí que me esperara. Asintió y se recargo en la pared del pasillo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Lo primero que hice al entrar fue tomar el traje de Red-X y esconderlo en lo más profundo de mi armario. Camine hasta la cocina y tome las llaves de la mesa.

Raven seguía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Se separo de la pared cuando me vio. Tome su mano y nos dirigimos afuera. Había un pequeño estacionamiento para los residentes del edificio. Me siguió hasta mi auto, le abrí la puerta y entro sin decir nada. Entre en el auto y lo encendí. Salí del estacionamiento sin problemas y comencé a dirigirme a las afueras de la ciudad.

Rachel Roth POV (Raven)

Mire por la ventana parte del camino. La única vez que me gire fue cuando sentí como los dedos de Jason se entrelazaban con los míos. Le di un pequeño apretón y de reojo pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Era extraño como aunque tuviera esa sonrisa la mayor parte del tiempo jamás me cansaba de verla y continuaba sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba cuando la esbozaba. Despego los ojos del camino y me miro.

-Que?

Me di cuenta que había girado el cuerpo hasta recargarlo en la puerta y lo continuaba mirando. Me acomode en el asiento y pose la vista en el camino.

-Nada, es solo que…

-Que?- volvió a preguntar divertido.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes- admití bajando la mirada sintiendo como la sangre subía a mi rostro.

-Y a mi cuando te sonrojas- dijo estrechando mi mano.

Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa, me guiño el ojo y después desvió la mirada.

-Ya me dirás a donde me llevas?- pregunte viendo que cada ves salíamos mas de la ciudad.

-No tendrás que ser paciente por unos minutos más.

-Entonces ya casi llegamos?

-Falta muy poco.

Volví a mirar por la ventana, los edificios y las casas eran sustituidos por varios arboles y arbustos. A los pocos minutos de que nos alejamos de la ciudad Jason se estaciono al lado de unos arboles.

-Es aquí?- pregunte extrañada.

Se rio por mi pregunta.

-No, pero no puedo pasar los arboles con el auto o si?- pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-No- dije recordando que en ese momento era Rachel.

Soltó mi mano y ambos salimos del auto. Llego a mi lado, volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y comenzó a adentrarse en los arboles conmigo pisándole los talones. Por suerte ese día no hacia sol y había una pequeña brisa de viento que impedía que sintiera calor.

Iba mirando a mi alrededor y no me percate de una raíz de un árbol que estaba levantada. Tropecé con ella, pero Jason me detuvo antes de que llegara al suelo. Levante la vista y lo mire.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Aparto con delicadeza un mechón de mi cara y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja. Beso mi frente dejándome algo aturdida y después se separo para que continuáramos caminando. Saudí la cabeza un par de veces y lo seguí.

Me agache para poder pasar unas ramas, aunque sentí como una me raspaba un poco la frente. Voltee a verlo, se había detenido y me daba la espalda. Aproveche para llevarme la mano a la frente y curarme el raspón.

Llegue a su lado.

-Es aquí- mire hacia enfrente y me asombre.

Había un pequeño lago en medio que reflejaba los arboles y las montañas que se podían ver a los lejos. Había flores de diversos colores alrededor. Pude ver una pequeña banca a unos metros de nosotros.

Ya comenzaba a anochecer y las nubes habían pasado de tener el color blanco y la apariencia redonda y esponjosa a tener un tono anaranjado y parecer que alguien las había estirado. Se podía ver como el sol le comenzaba a meter por las montañas.

-Es hermoso- dije sin despegar la vista.

-Si- dijo Jason.

Se giro para quedar frente a mí. Me rodeo la cintura con los brazos y me atrajo hacia él. Le dedique una sincera sonrisa. Se rio suavemente cuando me miro la frente.

-Que?- dije enarcando una ceja sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Es solo que…- comenzó a decir pero después se callo. Bajo la mirada y me sonrió.

Aun no comprendía de qué se reía. Separo una mano de mi cintura y la coloco en mi cabello. Aparto la peluca y pude ver como la dejaba caer a un lado mío. Baje la mirada y mentalmente maldije a la rama que me había raspado la frente.

Con la misma mano me levanto el rostro para que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

-Te ves mejor así… Raven.

-Gracias.

No me extrañaba que me llamara por mi nombre, después de todo jamás lo había podido engañar. Con la mano en mi barbilla me levanto un poco mas el rostro, acortando la distancia que aun había entre nosotros.

Sentí como sus labios se posaban tímidamente pero decididos sobre los míos. Deslizo la mano que tenia en mi barbilla hacia atrás para rodear mis hombros. Me apretó más hacia él como si temiera que algo nos fuera a separar.

Subí las manos de su pecho a su cuello y lo rodee. Me pare de puntitas para quedar más cerca de él. Bajo la mano de mis hombros hasta llegar a mi cintura, donde tenia la otra mano y me estrecho con fuerza hacia él. Me levanto unos centímetros del suelo y me coloco sobre sus pies.

Comencé a sentir que el aire me faltaba y me separe de él.

Me miro sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa. Rozo suavemente sus labios con los míos y después subió sus brazos y rodeo mis hombros. Coloque mis pies sobre el suelo y baje los brazos de su cuello para pasarlos por debajo de los suyos y rodear su espalda. Apoye la cabeza en su hombro y sentí como el recargo la suya en la mía.

-Te quiero Raven… mucho.

Separe mi cabeza de su hombro y lo mire.

-Que?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Te quiero mucho- repitió.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, hacia tanto que no escuchaba que me dijeran esas palabras que no podía esconder la felicidad que se había apoderado de mi, y lo que mas me alegraba era que era él quien me las decía.

-También te quiero mucho Jason.

Volvió a posar sus labios sobre los míos.

Jason Todd POV (Red-X)

Después de que dijera esas palabras ya no hacia falta que me dijera mas. Podía ver en sus ojos que era cierto. Una enorme felicidad me lleno por dentro y sentí como mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Me incline y volví a besarla.

Ambos nos separamos, la solté y tome su mano para que me siguiera, me deje caer en el pasto y recargue mi espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Raven se acostó a un lado mío y recargo la cabeza en mi pecho. La rodee con los brazos, ella me abrazo el pecho con su brazo.

Ya había anochecido y se podía ver la luna reflejada en el lago.

-En verdad que es hermoso- dijo ella.

-Lo es, pero tú lo eres más.

Se encogió de hombros tímidamente y estuve seguro de que se había sonrojado por mi comentario. Le apreté los hombros y bese su cabeza.

-Como lo encontraste?

Me tarde varios segundos en contestar esa pregunta. Tenia que inventar algo ya que aquel pequeño lago lo había encontrado cuando ella y sus amigos me estaban siguiendo. Había logrado escapar escondiéndome en los arboles, pero me había perdido y no tenia suficiente xenothium para poder tele transportarme hasta mi casa. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo y había dado con el lugar.

-Jason?

-Perdón me quede pensando- dije recordando su pregunta- un día estaba con unos amigos y nos perdimos en el bosque y así lo encontramos. Solo que ellos no volvieron a venir y yo continúo pasando tiempo aquí.

-Y a que vienes?

-Cuando necesito estar solo o cuando me quiero relajar- dije- eres la única con la que e compartido este lugar.

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

Con cada palabra que decía sentía como mi corazón latía con más velocidad y como la felicidad parecía estallar dentro de mí. Sentía que nada podía arruinar este momento y era verdad. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Mis ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando hasta que me quede dormida entre sus brazos.

**Si lo se algo meloso, pero la verdad me pareció bien que al fin se besaran, y la razón por la que no se dijeron "te amo" todavía es porque tengo planeado que lo hagan en otro momento. **

Rachelogan.- **gracias por continuar comentando en los capítulos a mi tambn me encanta Jason y al principio si pensé en que se besaran pero me gusto mas que se besara primero con Jason.**

Meyraven.- **gracias por dejar review, tambn me gusta mucho la pareja que acen Raven y Robin pero tenia ganas de hacer un fic de Red-X y Raven,, aunque te prometo que no are sufrir a Robin.**

xBurbuja.- **gracias por comprender y continuar teniendo paciencia. Pero ya Salí de vacaciones y tendre mas tiempo para continuar el fic**

Speisla Bei Roth iSP **.- al fin pude actualizar el fic y perdón por la tardanza y gracias por aver dejado review en far away**


	8. Confesión

**Dejo el octavo capitulo y lamento la tardanza aunque pronto sabrán porque me tarde tanto aunque no es excusa lo siento, y aunque el nombre del capitulo sea confesión no es la de Red-X esa vendrá pronto porque la historia va a dar un giro.**

8.-Confesión

Jason Todd POV (Red-X)

Sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba y su respiración cada vez era mas tranquila. Estuve seguro de que se había quedado dormida. La estreche levemente hacia mí. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y con el brazo que me estaba abrazando me apretó un poco.

-Jason- exclamo en un susurro.

Dude un minuto de si me estaba hablando o si estaba dormida y había hablado en sueños. Pero como no volvió a decir o hacer nada supuse que se había quedado dormida. Recorrí con el pulgar la piel de su brazo.

-No me imagino lo que pasaría se te perdiera- dije.

No me respondió y confirmo mi sospecha de que se había quedado dormida. Alce la vista y mire el cielo. A pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba aquel era un lugar muy lindo, pero lo que en realidad lo hacia especial era que por fin se lo había enseñado a la chica que amaba.

Una duda asalto mi mente cuando pensé en aquello. Estaba seguro de que la amaba, pero porque no había sido capaz de decirlo minutos antes. Tal vez simplemente me había arrepentido al final antes de decírselo por temor a que ella no sintiera la mismo o tal ves porque aun no me creía que podía estar enamorado.

Sea como sea no me importaba, tal vez no había sido el momento ideal para decírselo.

Aun recorría su brazo con mi pulgar, su piel estaba fría a excepción de un punto que estaba a una temperatura que no era normal en ella. Baje la vista y mire su brazo. Detuve mis dedos en la marca roja que estaba en su brazo. La roce con las yemas de los dedos. Comenzaba a estar mas caliente que antes.

Recordé como había logrado que desapareciera antes. Presione las yemas de los dedos sobre la marca por unos segundos. El cuerpo de Raven se agito ante mi tacto y se comenzó a remover inquieta. Un gemido escapo de sus labios. La apreté contra mi costado intentando calmarla y presione los dedos para que la marca desapareciera.

Sabia que se movía así por el dolor que le estaba causando pero no podía apartar la mano, había visto como se ponía después de que apareciera esa marca y no quería verla así de nuevo. Se comenzó a calmar poco a poco. Separe los dedos de su brazo, la marca había desaparecido. Su cuerpo aun temblaba así que comencé a pasarle la mano por el cabello tratando de calmarla.

A los minutos dejo de moverse y recobro la calma y la tranquilidad.

-Quisiera poder decirte toda la verdad- dije en un susurro lo suficiente bajo.

Era la verdad deseaba decirle quien era en realidad, pero no podía. Me costaba pensar que era posible perderla. Pero sabía que no siempre podía estar mintiéndole, un día tendría que decirle la verdad aun sabiendo que después no quisiera saber nada de mí.

Con esos pensamientos abarcando toda mi mente poco a poco me quede dormido.

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

La luz del sol me pego en la cara y me hizo abrir los ojos. Me lleve la mano a la cara y talle mis ojos. Algo me sostenía el hombro, de reojo mire el brazo que me mantenía con fuerza abrazada. Eleve la vista y me encontré con el rostro de Jason a escasos centímetros del mío. Dormía profundamente y en el rostro tenia un semblante de paz que nunca le había visto.

Decidí dejarlo dormir, solo que necesitaba levantarme ya que sentía mi cuerpo engarrotado. Me moví lentamente intentando soltarme del brazo de Jason y cuando estaba por lograrlo su brazo me apretó mas.

-Ya te piensas ir?- pregunto ahogando un bostezo.

Me gire para mirarlo.

-No, es solo que aun dormías y yo ya quería levantarme.

Me soltó y al igual que yo se tallo los ojos. Me levante y sentí como mis piernas parecían estar dormidas. Escuche que bostezo y después como se levantaba del pasto. Se coloco a mi lado y miramos el pequeño paisaje que había frente nosotros.

El día era nublado pero se sentía cálido y había una pequeña brisa que refrescaba. Me acerque hasta el lago y me arrodille. Mi reflejo apareció en el agua, metí el dedo y comencé a hacer dibujos en el agua.

-No te gustaría entrar?- pregunto Jason detrás de mi.

-Al agua?- pregunte girándome hacia él, asintió volví a mirar hacia enfrente- no creo que debamos.

Continue haciendo trazos en el agua hasta que sentí como sus brazos me levantaban del suelo.

-Que haces?- pregunte.

Me dirigió una rápida sonrisa y después corrió hasta el agua. Nos sumergimos y ya bajo el agua me soltó. Me dirigí a la superficie, aunque no lo pareciera el lago estaba un poco hondo.

Salió segundos después que yo.

-Esta helada- me queje abrazando mi cuerpo.

-No esperabas que estuviera caliente o si?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estas loco- dije nadando.

-Apenas te das cuenta?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Después se sumergió y lo seguí. Abrí los ojos contemplando lo que había a mi alrededor. el agua estaba cristalina. Jason tomo mi mano, lo voltee a ver, señalo algo que estaba mas abajo y después me miro. Fije la vista y después asentí. Comenzamos a nadar hacia abajo hasta que llegamos al suelo. Había varias rocas de colores y algunas algas que le daban un aspecto único a eso.

Sentí que algo me rozo el pie voltee y eran varios peces que nadan en diferentes direcciones. No creía que pudiera haber peces en ese lugar pero después de todo era un lago.

Nadamos hasta la superficie.

-Que te parece?- pregunto.

-No deja de sorprenderme- confesé.

-Me lo imagine- dijo.

Se volvió a sumergir, nuevamente lo imite solo que esta vez no miramos alrededor, mis ojos estaban clavados en su rostro y parecía que los suyos en el mío. Se acerco y comenzó a nadar a mi alrededor. Llego a mi espalda y me abrazo por detrás.

Me gire y le sonreí. Volvimos a salir a la superficie. Coloque mis brazos en sus hombros. Me sonrió y después acerco su rostro al mío para besarme. Le devolví el beso pero sentí algo extraño en mi pantalón.

Me separe de él y toque algo redondo. Lo saque, era el comunicador y tenia la luz roja parpadeando.

-Mierda- exclame.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto Jason.

-Me olvide de los titanes- dije- no vallas a decir nada- asintió, desvié la vista y mire el comunicador- que ocurre?

-Raven donde estas?- pregunto la voz de Robin.

-Yo… lo siento- dije no queriendo decir donde estaba- hay problemas?

-No, pero nadie sabia donde estabas por favor regresa.

Aun no deseaba irme pero si no lo hacia era capaz de que rastreaban el comunicador hasta donde estaba.

-Ya voy- después colgué, mire a Jason- tengo que irme ya.

-De acuerdo- dijo algo desanimado- donde nos volvemos a ver?

-No lo se, de seguro tendré problemas al volver pero iré a tu casa pronto.

-Bueno- respondió.

Me atrajo hacia él para besarme, después salí del agua levitando. Mire hacia todos lados comprobando que olvidaba nada y después me dirigí a la torre.

Llegue a los pocos minutos. Entre y me dirigí a living donde seguro estarían todos. Aun estaba mojada y traía el cabello escurriendo.

Cuando entre mire como Star estaba en la cocina, Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugaban videojuegos. No había rastro de Robin y supuse que mas tarde tendría que buscarlo.

-Hay problemas?- pregunte.

Todos se giraron hacia mi, dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron hacia mi.

-Amiga estábamos tan preocupados por ti- dijo Star abalanzándome para abrazarme- porque estas mojada?

-Y porque traes esa ropa?- pregunto Chico Bestia.

-Quise salir a caminar sin que nadie supiera quien era y un carro me empapo- dije.

Star y Chico Bestia parecieron convencidos con aquello pero cuando mis ojos se encontraron con Cyborg cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño, era el único que sabia donde había estado en realidad y el que no hubiera regresado anoche parecía indicarle que algo había pasado.

Chico Bestia y Star regresaron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo pero Cyborg permaneció inmóvil.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo en tono de hermano sobre protector.

-Tranquilo Cyborg nada paso solo me quede dormida.

-Y porque vienes mojada?

-Te lo digo después de acuerdo- solo asintió- has visto a Robin?

-Creo que esta entrenando o en su habitación.

-Gracias- dije y después salí del living.

Camine hasta su habitación primero, me parecía mas razonable que se encontrara en ese lugar. Cuando llegue sentí su presencia. Toque un par de veces.

-Robin soy yo- dije.

-Entra- dijo desde adentro.

Abrí la puerta y después entre. Tenia la luz apagada y las cortinas cerradas dándole paso a la oscuridad.

-Robin?- pregunte.

-Donde estuviste?- pregunto a mi lado.

Me gire para quedar frente a él.

-Solo salí- dije.

-Pero no regresaste en la noche- dijo- estaba preocu…- se detuvo a la mitad de la frase.

-Preocupado?- pregunte.

Suspiro.

-Si Raven estaba preocupado por ti, no sabia si te había pasado algo- dijo.

Le coloque una mano sobre el hombro.

-No soy tan frágil como crees- dije.

Cuando termine de hablar me abrazo. Me quede inmóvil pero después le devolví el abrazo. Aunque a los pocos segundos lo aparte.

-Porque estas mojada?

-Un carro paso junto a mi y me mojo.

Supe que no se había creído aquello pero no me pregunto nada más.

-Bueno… yo… será mejor que me valla?

-Espera- dijo tomándome del brazo- en donde estuviste?

No tenia ganas de mentirle, pero tampoco de contarle la verdad.

-Ayer quise salir a despejarme y decidí salir a caminar un rato y cuando anocheció no tuve ganas de volver así que me quede en un hotel.

-Se que mientes- dijo.

-No miento.

-Raven rastre tu comunicador anoche y no estabas dentro de la ciudad- comenzó a decir- estabas en alguna parte del bosque.

-Así que me espías?- pregunte cruzando los brazos algo molesta.

-No te espió, me preocupo por ti.

-Y porque lo haces?

-Soy el líder me preocupo por todos.

-Deja de mentir- dije- te preocupas demasiado por mi últimamente y no quieres que este sola en ningún momento porque?- pregunte gritando.

-Recuerda la otra noche Raven- dijo exaltándose igual que yo- recuerda lo que te dije.

-Que me dijiste?

-Que sentía algo por ti- dijo gritando.

Me quede rígida cuando escuche eso, no supe que decir o que hacer. Él también enmudeció por unos segundos después suspiro.

-Empecé a sentir esto por ti cuando no te encontramos en la batalla contra Red-X y después cuando estabas desmayada en tu habitación y cuando vimos la marca que traías en el brazo. No se como pero de verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y tampoco en dejar de preocuparme.

-Robin yo…- no sabia que decir.

Tiempo atrás había reconocido que sentía algo por él pero había renunciado a aquello al ver como mostraba interés en Star y aunque me había costado dejar de pensar en él y haberlo olvidado aun ocupaba un lugar dentro de mí. No era tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Jason, pero ahí estaba.

-… no se que decir- dije.

-Podrías darme una oportunidad, se que puedo ser algo mas solo…

-Robin si no te considerara algo mas crees que hubiera dejado que casi me besaras el otro día-admití.

-Entonces…

-Es solo que yo… no estoy segura- dije- se que te quiero y no te voy a negar que en otro tiempo te quise como algo mas, pero ahora estoy confundida y no se que es lo que siento.

No podía decirle que había alguien más, o al menos no en ese momento.

-De acuerdo.

Salí de su cuarto y me dirigí al mío. Cuando llegue me tumbe en la cama, sentía como un mar de emociones se revolvían en mi cabeza. Lo cual me hizo recordar el accidente que había tenido la vez que intente entrar en mi cabeza.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al espejo. Antes de pensar con claridad lo que iba a hacer cerré los ojos y entre en mi mente.

Todas mis emociones estaban ahí reunidas y había una nueva pero no le tome mucha importancia, me dirigí hacia inteligencia.

-Valla Raven hacia mucho que no nos visitabas- dijo.

-Que me ocurrió la otra vez?- pregunte yendo al grano.

-Al principio no lo supe, pero creo que en cierta forma fue maldad y alguien mas- dijo despegando sus ojos de los míos y mirando hacia otro lado, seguí la dirección de su mirada y me encontré con la nueva personalidad- ella quería salir desde hacia mucho pero como no dejabas que saliera comenzó a provocarte la marca para que la liberaras y maldad se aprovecho de eso para causarte lo demás.

-Y como es que desaparecen de repente?

-No te as dado cuenta que desaparecen cuando estas con Jason?- pregunto.

Lo pensé por unos segundos, algunas veces si desaparecían pero otras…

-Cuando me desmaye en mi habitación él no estaba aquí.

-Pero Robin te dijo que Red-X había entrado en la torre es posible que Jason también haya entrado.

-Pero yo no lo conocía antes de que me salvara.

-A lo mejor ya lo habías visto o sentías algo por una persona y no sabias quien era- dijo.

-Bueno gracias- dije no muy convencida de lo que había dicho.

-No quieres conocer a la nueva personalidad?

Me gire.

-Creo que se quien es- respondí- debo irme.

Después salí de mi mente. No estaba muy segura de la teoría de inteligencia pero no se me ocurría ninguna mejor. Supuse que tendría que buscar después algo que me ayudara pero por el momento me sentía agotada. No tenia ganas de dormir pero lo que había hablado con Robin me había dejado pensativa.

Aun no sabia que iba a ser pero supongo que tarde o temprano lo sabría.

**Bueno final del capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Aunque se que quedo extraño lo de las marcas y un poco tonto lo siento. Aunque es posinle que ya no se centre tanto en eso porque se me ocurrió algo mas. **

InmortalRose.- gracias por dejar review y por que no importe lo del tiempo aunque no te apures lo terminare lo prometo no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas. Y tmbn gracias por haber leído mis otras historias espero que te hayan gustado.

meyraven .- se que volví a actualizar tarde y te pido perdón y no tengo un justificante del porque tarde tanto así que vuelvo a decir que lo siento… y lo del te amo ya se cuando lo dirán aunque no será tan pronto.

Rachelogan.- aqi esta la continuación espero que te alla gustado y a mi tmbn me encanta Jason

Speisla Bei Roth iSP .- tmbn te pido perdón por la tardanza y no te preocupes no are sufrir a Robin lo prometo,, pronto se revelara tdo al verdad (aunque suene tdo telenovela) y si conosco el fic y lo comencé a leer pro aun no lo termino y por eso no he comentado en ese,,, a y por cierto espero que pronto actualices angeles y demonios camino al infierno porque me dejaste cn la duda

**Bueno sin decir mas me despido espero que dejen reviews… =)**


	9. Una difícil decisión

**Dejo el novena capitulo con la tranquilidad de que esta vez no me tarde tanto como lo e echo con los anteriores… **

9.- Una difícil decisión.

Durante la noche todos los titanes se despertaron al ver que la luz roja invadía toda la torre. Corrieron hasta el living, y esperaron a que Robin dijera lo que pasaba.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto Cyborg después de unos segundos.

-Es Red-X esta robando en un laboratorio- dijo, después se giro- vamos.

Todos los titanes llegaron al lugar por sus propios medios. El lugar estaba vacío, o eso parecía y estaba en completo silencio.

-Sepárense pero vallan con cuidado- dijo Robin, los demás asintieron- Raven espera.

Ella se giro esperando las indicaciones de su líder.

-Iré contigo- dijo Robin y camino hasta ponerse a su lado.

Raven sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo un poco y asintió. A Robin aquello le pareció agradable ya que sabía que eso significaba que ella sentía algo por él. Caminaron un rato en silencio buscando cualquier pista de que Red-X estuviera cerca. De vez en cuando sus brazos se rozaban y eso hacia que se voltearan a ver para después apartar la vista.

-Porque decidiste venir conmigo?- pregunto Raven.

-Te molesta?

-No- se apresuro a decir- pero me pareció extraño.

-Aun me preocupo por lo que te pasa- comenzó a decir Robin evitando mirarla- y si algo te pasara y Red-X te hiciera algo no me lo perdonaría

Raven se atrevió a mirarlo y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Gracias- dijo.

Robin la miro y le sonrió, coloco la mano sobre su hombro y se detuvo. Raven también se detuvo y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Raven- creo que deberíamos seguir.

-Si… emm- dijo Robin desviando la vista- tienes razón.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, pero no les resultaba incomodo a ninguno de los dos. Esta vez no esperaban a que el otro dijera algo o pensaban en algo que podrían decir para iniciar una conversación, simplemente caminaban cruzando las miradas de vez en cuando.

A los pocos segundos escucharon una explosión a sus espaldas, ambos se giraron y se dirigieron hacia el sonido. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el resto de sus amigos peleando con Red-X.

Él se volteo para verlos y eso sirvió para que Chico Bestia, convertido en toro, lo estrellara en la pared.

-Vamos- ordeno Robin.

Raven voló y levanto algunas cosas para dirigírselas hacia Red-X pero algo se lo impidió por dentro. Volvió a tratar pero la sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto no dejaba que lo lastimara.

Star comenzó a lanzarle sus starbolts pero Red-X los esquivaba con facilidad. Aunque le costaba concentrarse al ver a Raven cerca de él. Salto en el aire y de pronto vio que Cyborg apuntaba su cañón hacia él y disparaba. Logro esquivarlo pero al mirar hacia donde iba se arrepintió.

-Raven cuidado- dijo Robin al ver que la chica se había quedado inmóvil.

Raven sacudió la cabeza y despertó de su pequeño trance.

Tanto Red-X como Robin corrieron para quitarla del camino. Saltaron y se dirigieron a ella. Raven no los vio pero no se movió ya que pensaba atravesar el disparo cuando estuviera demasiado cerca.

Ambos chicos saltaron en el momento que Raven estaba por atravesar el disparo. El impulso hizo que Raven perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer con ellos sobre ella. Atravesaron el suelo por el poder de Raven y fueron a dar a una planta baja.

-Aléjate de ella- dijo Robin levantándose y quitando a Red-X de Raven.

-Porque lo hiciste?- pregunto Raven confundida.

Red-X no respondió se limito a mirarlos. Trato de irse pero Robin lo ataco y Red-X respondió. Raven intento ayudar a Robin pero no podía hacer nada.

De pronto el techo se vino abajo por una explosión que había tenido lugar arriba. Ninguno pudo reaccionar antes y los restos los aplastaron.

Red-X se levanto y busco a Raven con la mirada. Aparto algunos escombros y fue cuando la encontró. Estaba consiente, se acerco para ayudarla pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

Raven lo miro con un gesto de horror y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ambos se giraron para ver a Robin acercarse a ellos, pero se detuvo cuando miro a Red-X.

-Jason- susurro.

Red-X se llevo la mano a la cara para darse cuenta de que una parte de su mascara había sido desgarrada y mostraba parte de su cara.

-Eres tu- dijo Raven levantándose.

Jason la miro y le suplico con los ojos que comprendiera.

-Raven… yo…- dijo.

Intento acercarse a ella, pero ella retrocedió. Robin miraba la escena sin comprender lo que ocurría entre ellos, pero poco le importaba. Hacia mucho tiempo que el había creído que Jason estaba muerto y verlo ahora le producía una sensación extraña en el estomago.

-Vete- dijo Raven.

-Déjame explicarte- pidió él.

-Estas vivo- dijo Robin acercándose a ellos.

Jason miro a Robin y se limito a asentir, nunca pensó que Robin podría descubrir eso, pero ahora que había pasado poco le importaba ya que Raven lo sabía.

-Me mentiste- dijo ella.

-Raven…- volvió a decir Jason pero un aura oscura la envolvió y desapareció.

-Porque lo hiciste?- pregunto Robin.

Jason se atrevió a mirarlo.

-Robin- exclamo al ver a una figura detrás de él.

Robin se giro pero en ese momento una jeringa se inserto en su cuello y lo dejo inconsciente. Cayó al suelo y permaneció inmóvil.

Jason busco la sombra con los ojos pero no pudo ver nada. Agudizo el oído y escucho como el resto de los titanes estaban por llegar. Estaba por irse cuando sintió un piquete en el brazo. Se giro pero solo pudo ver un ojo rojo. Después también callo inconsciente.

La figura se agacho y presiono el botón en el traje. El cuerpo de Jason se transporto a otro lugar.

-Esto fue fácil- dijo la conocida voz de Slade.

Después se perdió en las sombras cuando los tres titanes llegaban.

Star se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de Robin preocupada. Cyborg y Chico Bestia buscaron por todos lados pero no vieron rastros de Raven ni de Red-X.

-Donde esta Raven?- pregunto Chico Bestia.

-Tal vez Red-X se la llevo- dijo Cyborg sintiéndose culpable por haber disparado hacia el suelo.

Robin comenzó a recobrar el sentido poco a poco.

-Robin estas bien?- pregunto Star mas preocupada.

-Si- respondió él.

-Que paso?- pregunto Cyborg.

-Yo…- dijo pero después enmudeció al recordar lo que había visto- vámonos a casa.

-Y Raven?- pregunto Cyborg.

-Debe de estar en la torre- dijo Robin.

Sabía que estaba en la torre, lo que no comprendía era porque se había ido al ver quien era Red-X. Aunque en ese momento sus pensamientos se revolvían al pensar que Jason estaba vivo, que lo había estado desde mucho tiempo y que el jamás se había detenido a pensar que podía ser Red-X. Incluso sentía algo de remordimiento al pensar en todas las veces que peleo contra él.

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

Después de haberlo visto decidí irme de ahí, aunque no sirvió mucho ya que llegue al lago que Jason me había enseñado. No quería dañarlo, pero tampoco me sentía tan bien estando cerca de él. O solo me trataba de convencer de eso…

Pero entonces eso explicaba el que no lo hubiera podido atacar? Tal vez eso había querido decir inteligencia cuando me dijo que ya lo había visto o que sentía algo por una persona y no sabia quien era, o no lo quería aceptar. Por eso me había curado el día que me desmaye en mi cuarto, Red-X había entrado a la torre ese día. Era posible que siempre hubiera sentido algo por él desde hacia mucho tiempo pero no lo hubiera querido aceptar.

Inteligencia me había dicho que las marcas las había causado maldad y alguien más. Mi nueva personalidad había querido salir y las había provocado para darme a entender que quería ser reconocida, y maldad había aprovechado para intentar dañarme y poder tener el control de mi cuerpo, pero al estar con Jason las marcas desaparecían porque en realidad era amor quien las causaba.

-Todo esto es muy confuso- dije con la mirada baja y sintiendo como un vacío me recorría por dentro.

Escuche una risa a mis espaldas. Me gire con rapidez para descubrir la figura de Slade saliendo de entre las sombras de los árboles. Me puse en posición de batalla y lo mire con odio en los ojos.

-A no ser que quieras morir te recomiendo que me dejes sola- dije apretando los dientes.

-No creo que puedas hacerme mucho pequeña- dijo y casi pude ver la sonrisa que se poso en sus labios.

Sabía que su intención era provocarme para que lo atacara y en cualquier otra noche no hubiera caído en su juego, pero esta noche me sentía totalmente fuera de mi y la tristeza y confusión que me daba haber sido engañada estaba siendo sustituida por ira y desesperación.

Me abalancé sobre él lanzándole con mis poderes todo lo que estaba a mi alcance. Slade se limitaba a quedarse en su lugar y a esquivar las cosas que le lanzaba.

La frustración se apodero de mí al ver que nada lo dañaba. Decidí combatirlo cuerpo a cuerpo aunque no fuera muy buena.

Esquivo mis golpes y me lanzo hacia atrás con una patada. Antes de que pudiera ponerme de pie y continuar atacándolo llego a mi lado y con rapidez me coloco una jeringa sobre el brazo.

Sentí como mi cuerpo quemaba al hacer contacto el líquido de la jeringa con mi piel. Cerré el puño y lo rodee de energía, golpee a Slade con todas las fuerzas de las que fui capaz. Cayo a unos pasos de mi pero no le tome importancia. Me levante y me aparte la jeringa, ahora vacía.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y me sentía incapaz de controlarlo.

-Que… que era eso?

-Una sustancia que invente- dijo levantándose y mirando la jeringa. Después me miro y fue testigo de cómo mi cuerpo temblaba sin control- ahora esta haciendo efecto por eso te sientes incapaz de controlar tu cuerpo. Pero pronto pasara.

-Y que hace?- pregunte abrazándome el cuerpo.

-Esa sustancia ara efecto en unas horas y poco a poco te ira acabando causándote una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Y… supongo- me costaba hablar con claridad ya que algunos gemidos de dolor salían de mis labios- que querrás algo para darme la cura.

-No puedes tener la cura en el momento en el que lo desees.

-Que?

-La cura esta en el cuerpo de tu amigo Red-X o Jason como prefieras llamarlo- dijo.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al darme cuenta que Slade sabía quien era Red-X en realidad.

-Pero hay un precio que pagar- dijo.

-Que… quieres decir?

-Tu amigo tiene otra sustancia en su cuerpo diferente a la tuya. La de él no le causara ningún daño, a menos que te acerques a él o su piel entre en contacto con la tuya- se callo por unos momentos. Una expresión de dolor cruzo mi rostro- si decides salvarte y te atreves a tocarlo la sustancia dentro de ti no ara efecto y en pocas horas desaparecerá, pero en pocos minutos él morirá.

-Supongo que ya sabes cual es mi elección- dije.

Pude notar como comenzaba a recobrar el control de mi cuerpo lentamente y como el dolor empezaba a desaparecer.

-No es tan fácil- enarque una ceja- durante los días que estuve inactivo pude observarte y darme cuenta de tus problemas con Red-X y tu líder.

El aire me falto al escuchar eso. No solo Jason estaba en esto sino también Robin. Algunas lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos y se desbordaron.

-Que le hiciste a Robin?

-El también tiene una sustancia en su cuerpo similar a la tuya. Aunque la suya no le causara dolor si estas cerca o lejos pero si mueres por la sustancia que llevas dentro él también morirá.

Cuando termino de hablar pude sentir como la desesperación se apodero de mi, Slade me había atrapado y no tenía salida alguna. Si decidía salvarme, Jason moría y si me alejaba de él Robin moriría conmigo. No podía escoger entre la vida de alguien mas. Ahora poco me importaba si yo moría pero no quería tener que elegir entre la vida de dos personas que amaba. Dentro de mi sabía que amaba mas a Jason que a Robin, pero eso no significaba que escogería salvarlo a él.

Nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos y pronto siguieron el mismo camino que habían seguido las anteriores. Me deje caer de rodillas en el pasto y baje la mirada.

-Deja a ambos, haré lo que quieras solo… no los lastimes.

Slade dio unos pasos hasta pararse a un metro de mí.

-Pequeña no hay nada que quiera de ti- dijo con un leve tono burlón en la voz. Se inclino para quedar a mi altura- de ti depende la vida de uno de esos dos chicos, si escoges a Robin tu y él se salvan pero Jason morirá y si eliges a Jason tu y Robin mueren.

Con un poco de energía lo lance lejos de mí. Alce la vista y lo mire.

-Recuerda que tienes el tiempo en tu contra, en 20 horas la sustancia dentro de ti comenzara a hacer efecto y en 24 morirás- dijo levantándose y dándome la espalda.

-Ah y por cierto Raven- dijo mirándome encima del hombro- si uno o ambos se enteran de mi plan los tres morirán ya que tengo un control que activa las sustancias.

-Espera- dije alzando la cabeza.

Él se detuvo y me miro por encima del hombro.

-Por favor en verdad te juro que haré lo que quieras pero no les hagas daño, yo…

-Tu que?- pregunto girándose y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Yo seré tu aprendiz- dije- juro que haré lo que tu quieras y no te replicare nada, pero por favor no los metas en esto por favor- los sollozos sustituyeron mis palabras.

Baje la mirada y apreté los ojos intentando impedir que las lagrimas salieran.

-Valla quien lo diría- dijo Slade- la hija de Trigón el terrible suplicando para convertirse en mi aprendiz- callo por unos segundos, no me atreví a levantar el rostro pero pensé que era posible que estuviera considerando mi oferta.

Cuando pasaron varios minutos alce la vista, creyendo que me había dejado sola pero me equivoque estaba parado a unos metros de mí.

-Eso es algo que no te puedo responder ahora- dijo- pero encuéntrate conmigo a las 9 mañana, justo aquí y te responderé.

Después de decir eso se perdió entre los árboles. Mire el camino por el cual se había ido.

-Que voy a hacer ahora?- dije para mi misma suspirando y bajando la mirada.

Me hice un ovillo en el pasto y me abrace las piernas. No quería elegir entre uno de ellos, antes me había costado darme cuenta de a quien amaba mas y ahora no podía escoger la vida de quien salvar. Amaba a los dos y aunque sabía a quien pertenecía mi corazón no serviría de nada para elegir entre unos de ellos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté las rodillas contra mi pecho.

Algunas gotas de lluvia se estamparon con mi rostro. Al principio solo fueron algunas, pero después cayeron más y más empapándome. Me levante con pesadez del suelo y camine hasta la banca. Me cubrí de la lluvia con energía, subí las piernas en la banca y volví a rodearlas con los brazos. Escondí mi cabeza entre las rodillas y me entregue al dolor que sentía.

Jamás pensé que Slade rechazaría tener un aprendiz por cuenta propia pero ahora me daba cuenta que era peor de lo que todos pensábamos. Necesitaba de corazón que considerara la oferta que le había hecho y que la aceptara. Si no lo hacia no tendría ninguna elección.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo una voz.

Levante la cabeza y mire a Jason frente a mí. Traía el traje puesto a excepción de la mascara que la traía sujeta en una mano. Las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban en su rostro pero las ignoraba, tenía los ojos posados en los míos. Note el dolor y la tristeza que tenían sus ojos.

Me levante del banquito y retrocedí unos pasos recordando lo peligroso que para él resultaba estar cerca de mi.

-Aléjate de mí- dije.

Sentí como mi corazón se partía al decir esas palabras. Desvíe la mirada para que no viera lo que anhelaba estar cerca de él.

-Raven por favor- suplico- debemos hablar.

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo- dije.

-Tal vez tu no, pero yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

-No me importa- dije atreviéndome a mirarlo y esperando a que pensara que las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos eran de frustración y no de tristeza- no quiero saber porque me mentiste solo quiero que me dejes sola y que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi.

Aun no había tomado una decisión y no pensaba hacerlo ahora.

-Eso es algo que no puedo hacer- dijo.

Dio un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí. Levanto las manos y dejo caer la mascara a un lado.

-Raven no voy a hacerte daño.

-No me importa lo que vas a hacer, solo no quiero que te acerques a mi. Déjame sola por favor.

-Jamás- dijo dando varios pasos hacia mí.

Retrocedí y coloque un escudo cuando intento tomarme del brazo.

-Raven- dijo con la voz cortada- por favor… te amo.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y vi que eran palabras sinceras, en sus ojos había algunas lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia.

Aparte los ojos cuando note que había apartado el escudo y que Jason estaba mas cerca de mi. A pesar de que había deseado escuchar esas palabras desde hacia mucho tiempo y que me había dado cuenta de que también lo amaba ahora solo complicaban que tuviera que estar lejos de él.

-Jason… yo… lo siento- dije armándome de valor para decirle lo que él necesitaba oír- no puedo estar con alguien que se dedica a robar y que lo único que quiere es terminar con mis amigos, no eres mas que un mentiroso… un farsante y no te amo, nunca lo e hecho y no creo que lo valla a hacer- suspire y me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos. Note el dolor que aquellas palabras habían causado en él.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su rostro se había ensombrecido.

-Ahora déjame sola- dije en apenas un susurro.

Me eleve en el aire y me aleje de él. No quise dar una mirada hacia atrás ya que sabía que si lo hacia no soportaría mas y correría hasta él para decirle lo que en verdad sentía.

Jason Todd POV (Red-X)

Después de que ella dijo esas palabras el resto del mundo careció de sentido para mi. Levito y se fue dejándome solo en el que un día fue el lugar mas importante para mi. La mire alejarse con lágrimas en los ojos, esperando… deseando que diera una ultima mirada hacia el lugar en donde me encontraba.

Quise correr e intentar detenerla pero algo dentro de mi me lo impidió. Tal vez era la decepción de haber pensado que esto pudiera funcionar, tal vez era que sentía como algo dentro de mi se rompía, tal vez era el hecho de que no sabía como iba a poder vivir ahora sin ella o tal vez eran esas tres razones y miles mas que solo me permitieron permanecer inmóvil con la cabeza abajo, los ojos cerrados y los puños crispados intentando contener el dolor que sentía dentro de mi.

Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan solo como me sentía en ese momento. Un enorme vacío estaba en mi pecho y sabía que jamás podría volver a llenarlo, lo único que tenía que hacer era aprender a vivir con la idea de que ella jamás me amaría y que tendría que soportar viendo como alguien mas llegaba a su corazón.

Tal vez fuera Robin, era posible ya que ellos dos tenían muchas cosas en común y ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. O algún otro titán. Fuera como fuera y estuviera con quien estuviera jamás podría dejar de amarla. Jamás podría olvidarla y volver a verla como lo que antes fue.

Apreté los puños cuando sentí que mis ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, deseaba retenerlas y guardarlas con el dolor que llevaría dentro de mí para siempre, pero termine por rendirme. Deje de apretar los puños y deje que las lágrimas recorrieran su camino.

Ahora que ella no estaba me sentía vacío, incompleto.

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

Llegue volando hasta la torre. No quise entrar por la puerta y simplemente me tele transporte hasta mi habitación. Me deje caer en la cama y abrace la almohada con fuerza mientras que las lagrimas y los sollozos me envolvían.

Apreté la almohada con fuerza intentando inútilmente olvidar todo esto, olvidarlo a él y olvidar los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos.

No había tomado mi decisión aun, pero hasta que la tomara no dejaría que Jason se acercara a mí. No dejaría que nada lo dañara y si yo era la razón de su dolor tendría que alejarme de él hasta que pudiera resolver ese problema.

-No es justo- me escuche diciendo.

Pero era verdad no era justo, jamás me permitía a mi misma sentir amor hacia alguien y justo ahora que me había enamorado de alguien tenía que pasarme esto.

Golpee la almohada con fuerza y cerré los ojos.

-Raven?- pregunto una voz.

Abrí los ojos y mire hacia la puerta. Por la luz del pasillo pude ver la sombra de los pies de alguien. Unos suaves toques en la puerta me hicieron levantar la vista.

-Raven estas bien?- pregunto la voz de Cyborg desde afuera.

Decidí dejarlo entrar solo para no sentirme tan sola. Aunque sabía que tendría que aprender a vivir con esa soledad.

Él entro y aunque no hubiera luz llego hasta la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

-Que paso?- pregunto.

-Lo arruine- masculle entre sollozos- me dijo que me amaba y yo solo le dije que jamás podría corresponderle y que me dejara sola.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que abrazaba a Cyborg con fuerza y lloraba con más fuerza. Coloco una mano en mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello de arriba abajo intentando calmarle.

-Y eso es en verdad lo que sientes?

-No- dije- en verdad lo amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie.

-Entonces porque no le dijiste eso?

-Yo… no pude- respondí, no le podía contar la verdad tampoco a Cyborg- simplemente no pude.

Supe que con eso comprendió que no quería que me hiciera preguntas del tema y que solo necesitaba que se quedara ahí conmigo. Así lo hizo y se dedico a decirme que todo estaría bien y a tratar de animarme con su compañía.

Por primera vez en mi vida no escondí mis sentimientos y permití que todo el dolor que traía dentro de mi saliera.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve llorando y abrazando a Cyborg, pero en un momento me quede dormida. Cuando desperté me encontraba sola en mi habitación. Mire el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana.

Sentía los ojos hinchados, me los talle con las manos y me percate de que mis mejillas seguían estando mojadas. Debía de haber estado llorando en sueños. Camine hasta el baño, me lave la cara y después decidí salir a la azotea un rato.

Camine hasta el borde, levite y cruce las piernas. No tenía ganas de meditar así que solo mire como comenzaba a salir el sol.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

No necesite girarme para saber que quien era. Baje la mirada y sentí como una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

-Hola Robin- dije casi en un susurro.

Llego a mi lado y contemplo el amanecer.

-Estas bien?

-Y porque no habría de estarlo?

-Estas llorando- dijo.

Deje de levitar y pase rápidamente la mano por mi mejilla, limpiando la lágrima.

-Debe de ser por el problema que tenía con mis poderes, como esa vez que también llore en el living- dije dándome la vuelta.

Robin coloco una mano sobre mi hombro y me detuvo. Me giro con delicadeza.

-Raven se que no es eso, tu problema lo resolviste días atrás- dijo- que te ocurre?

Aquella era una pregunta que jamás podría contestar con sinceridad.

-Robin alguna vez has tenido que hacer una elección bastante difícil?

No respondió mi pregunta con rapidez y supe que estaba intentando descubrir a que venía.

-Pues… yo… supongo que todos hemos hecho una decisión difícil en un momento de nuestras vidas, pero…

-Solo te puedo decir que eso es lo que me pasa.

-Raven sabes que puedes contar conmigo, yo te podría ayudar- note la sinceridad en aquellas palabras.

Sin poder contenerme lo abrace. Note que se extraño al principio pero su cuerpo se relajo y también me abrazo. Gracias a nuestro lazo me di cuenta que en cierta forma él también estaba sufriendo por dentro.

**Bueno sean sinceros muy trágico? Jaajaa espero que les haya gustado y pronto subiré el otro. **

**Gracias por continuar dejando reviews: **Speisla Bei Roth iSP , meyraven, InmortalRose **espero que continúen dejando para saber que les parece… y tmbn pronto subiré el sig capitulo de otra oportunidad…**


	10. Primer Ataque

**De verdad una gran disculpa por todo el tiempo que me demoro subir este capitulo no saben lo arrepentida y decepcionada de mi misma que estoy jamás me había tardado tanto y no tengo derecho a decir o explicar las razones solo que pido perdón y que subiré el próximo pronto y también que continuare con las otras cosas que tengo pendientes,,, ya para terminar las historias y que mi alma descanse en paz jaajaa bno los dejo que empiecen:**

10.- El primer ataque.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté. Estaba en la azotea, a juzgar por la luz del cielo era temprano aun, debían de ser las seis. Mire a mi alrededor pensando que todo lo que había pasado el día anterior había sido solo un horrible sueño. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Robin y que sus brazos me rodeaban los hombros supe que era verdad.

El recuerdo del día anterior me invadió bruscamente y cuando el rostro de Jason se volvió a poner en mi mente sentí un horrible dolor en el pecho. Me levante suavemente para no despertarlo, pero antes de que me pudiera separar de él estrecho sus brazos y me mantuvo pegada a su pecho. Coloque una mano en su pecho y trate de tirar de mi cuerpo sin despertarlo pero lo único que conseguí fue que me apretara más.

-Robin- dije en voz baja- Robin- repetí cuando no se despertaba- Robin-grite.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto levantándose rápidamente.

-Podrías soltarme?- pregunte.

Bajo la mirada y vio como sus brazos aun rodeaban mi cintura y me impedían separarme de él.

-Lo siento Raven- dijo soltándome al fin.

-Gracias- dije separándome de él y poniéndome de pie.

Mire el punto en el que el sol estaba sobre nosotros. Suspire y me dispuse a bajar para tomar un te que me tranquilizara y me ayudara a asimilar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

"encuéntrate conmigo mañana a las 9" las palabras de Slade vinieron a mi mente y me quede paralizada en donde estaba.

-Robin- alcance a decir.

-Que ocurre Raven?- dijo a mis espaldas.

-Que hora es?

-Deben de ser las nueve- dijo- por…

Pero no alcance a escuchar lo que dijo ya que en ese momento me tele transporte al pequeño lago. Mire a todos lados esperando ver su sombría figura pero no vi nada.

-Slade?- pregunte en voz baja.

Tampoco sentía su presencia. Decidí esperar unos minutos. Camina hasta donde estaba el lago y me senté a unos pasos de el, mirando como el agua creaba pequeñas ondas. Recogí mis piernas y descanse mi cabeza en las rodillas. Me dedique a pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde hacía algún tiempo. En realidad no era tanto pero habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde que me habían salido aquellas marcas rojas.

Después de que me habían explicado que era lo que pasaba había descubierto porque desaparecían cuando estaba con Jason, pero como es que desde antes de que supiera que él era Red-X las marcas desaparecieran cuando estaba a su lado, o como es que la primera vez que me salieron se esfumaron cuando Jason me cuido.

"Tal vez porque una parte de ti siempre supo que era Red-X de quien estabas enamorada y dentro suponías que de alguna forma Jason estaba relacionado con Red-X"

"Pero como podría saberlo"

"Raven el amor nunca se entiende solo se siente"

Aquella respuesta me dejo muy pensativa. Tal vez era cierto, dentro de mi siempre mire a Red-X de otra forma por eso cuando los robos eran de él algo resultaba diferente o porque perdía a veces la concentración cuando peleaba con él.

Sin embargo no importaba que explicación encontrara ahora, todo había terminado y de una forma demasiado dolorosa. Aunque tal vez yo misma me lo había buscado, después de todo que estaba tratando de probar al enamorarme de alguien, que intentaba demostrar? Que había más para mí que una simple profecía? Por favor mi destino solo había sido el de traer a Trigon de vuelta y desaparecer del mundo, después de que el fin del mundo terminara no había nada para mí, no había nada planeado para mi y menos enamorarme.

Pero aun así eso no había evitado que me enamorara de Jason y que hubiera puesto su vida en peligro.

-Todo esto es injusto- dije en un susurro.

-Nadie dijo que la vida fuera sencilla- escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

Me gire rápidamente pero en ese momento una oscura figura me clavo algo en el hombro. Me lleve la mano al hombro y extraje la jeringa que ahora se encontraba vacía.

-Que… me as… inyectado- pregunte con la voz leve y con algunos gemidos de dolor.

-Dijiste que querías salvar la vida de tu líder y la de Red-X no?

No pude responder ya que de pronto mi rostro se encontró en el suelo y me mordía el labio inferior para no emitir ningún signo de dolor, ya que podía sentir como un líquido quemante me recorría el cuerpo y acababa conmigo por dentro lentamente.

-Eso es el antídoto para Robin- dijo con una voz de burla- ve con él y tócalo al hacerlo la sustancia que tenia dentro desaparecerá y podrá continuar con su vida. Pero si una sola palabra sale de tu boca Jason morirá te recuerdo que el aun tiene un liquido en su cuerpo.

-Y… que… que harás… con él?- hice un enorme esfuerzo para lograr preguntar y que no se notara el dolor.

-Eso depende de ti- dijo inclinándose y acercando su rostro al mío, lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlo con los ojos llenos de dudas- puedes atraerlo aquí y eliminar la sustancia de tu cuerpo colocando un poco de tu sangre sobre alguna parte de su cuerpo, de esa forma quedara libre pero tu vida acabara al momento en que el liquido desaparezca del cuerpo de Jason.

-Ese… era tu… plan?- pregunte intentando sonar divertida- acabar con… conmigo… todavía quedaran… cuatro titanes más…

Al final no pude contraerme del dolor y casi pude ver como una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.

-Sería demasiado aburrido de ser así no crees? Cuando mueras tus poderes se transmitirán a mí y con ellos podre acabar con los titanes fácilmente y todo gracias a ti pequeña- dijo acercando más su rostro al mío- si jamás te hubieras enamorado de nadie nunca se me hubiera ocurrido este plan te lo agradezco Raven.

Aquello fue más de lo que podía soportar. Con algo de fuerza logre golpearlo y dejarlo a unos pasos de mí. Estaba por volver a golpearlo cuando hablo:

-Si quieres que Robin y Red-X sigan vivos no se te ocurra volver a hacer eso.

Detuve mi ataque.

-Bien- murmuro por lo bajo- será mejor que te apresures no tienes mucho tiempo.

Después de decir eso desapareció entre los árboles.

Coloque mis brazos sobre el suelo y me trate de levantar lentamente. Sentía como todo el cuerpo me temblaba, pero tenía que tratar de regresar a la torre. Tenía que ver a Robin y eliminar esa sustancia de su cuerpo lo antes posible. Con gran esfuerzo logre tele transportarme a la azotea de la torre. En cuanto estuve ahí sentí que mi cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo.

Gemí por el dolor y volví a colocar las manos en el suelo para empujarme pero todas mis fuerzas me habían abandonado. Me mordí la lengua y sentí como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Escuche romperse algo a lo lejos pero eso no me importo.

-Raven?- escuche una voz.

Alce el rostro y me encontré con Chico Bestia que me miraba preocupado desde la puerta. Jamás pensé que me sentiría tan feliz de verlo como me sentía ahora.

-Estas bi…

-Necesito que… me hagas un… favor- lo interrumpí.

Asintió rápidamente y se acerco a mí.

-Ayúdame a… encontrar a… Robin- pedí.

-Claro pero primero te tiene que ver Cyborg.

-NOO- grite y de pronto sentí como algo me quemaba el estomago- nece… sito… encontrar a… Robin primero.

-Estas segu…

-Sí.

No dijo nada más y se inclino hacía donde estaba. Paso sus brazos debajo de mi cuerpo y me levanto con facilidad. Aunque el roce de su piel con la mía me causo ardor logre calmarme. El camino se me hizo largo y doloroso, pero mantuve los ojos cerrados y mordí me lengua para no demostrar que estaba sufriendo. Con ayuda de la conexión que teníamos Robin y yo trate de encontrarlo con mayor facilidad pero por las pocas fuerzas que tenía no lograba concentrarme.

-Robin- exclamo Chico Bestia.

Abrí los ojos para ver como él se detenía y se giraba hacía nosotros. Sus ojos fueron de Chico Bestia hasta mi y un gesto de preocupación cruzo por su rostro. Chico Bestia se detuvo a unos pasos de él y me deposito en el suelo con calma. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo sentí como mi cuerpo perdía el equilibrio y se abalanzaba hacía enfrente.

Pero algo me tomo de los brazos antes de que me estrellara contra el suelo. Abrí los ojos y descubrí que los brazos de Robin me rodeaban.

De pronto un terrible dolor me invadió por dentro y no pude evitar gritar de dolor. Escuche como los focos que estaban sobre nosotros explotaban y nos dejaban con poca luz.

-Raven que te pasa?- escuche la voz de Robin a lo lejos.

Pero no pude responder ya que en ese momento mi cuerpo se consumía en llamas y me impedía concentrarme en algo. Sacudí la cabeza y podía notar como mi cuerpo se convulsionaba de dolor. Volví a gritar cuando sentí que el dolor aumento y al abrir los ojos miles de lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas y algunos gemidos y leves gritos de dolor invadieron mis labios.

El dolor se volvía más insoportable con cada minuto y comprendí que la razón era la sustancia que tenía dentro de mi.

Trate de soportar el dolor un poco más pero no pude y termine por soltarme del agarre de Robin y caer al suelo aun retorciéndome.

Robin me toco un hombro y un nuevo grito más aterrador que los anteriores salió de mis labios. De inmediato aparto la mano y el dolor disminuyo. Abrí los ojos y ignorando todo el dolor tome la mano de Robin y la apreté entre la mía.

El dolor aumento muchísimo más, pero esta vez permanece inmóvil, sintiendo como las lágrimas descendían de mis mejillas y mordiéndome la lengua para no emitir sonido alguno.

Cuando el dolor desapareció respire poco a poco. Aquello me había dejado demasiado débil y todavía sentía como el ardor me recorría de arriba abajo pero era fácil de soportar, lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era buscar a Jason.

Abrí los ojos y poco a poco solté la mano de Robin. Tanto Robin como Chico Bestia me miraban preocupados y sin saber qué hacer.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Robin con cuidado.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

Apoye los codos en el suelo y me intente levantar. Pero Chico Bestia coloco su mano sobre mi hombro y me obligo a mantenerme en el suelo.

-Ve por Cyborg- ordeno Robin.

Este asintió y salió corriendo. robin se inclino dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mio y me miro a los ojos.

-Raven que pasa?

Pero no pude responder a esa pregunta, lo único que paso fue que una solitaria lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla. Robin la limpio con el pulgar y dejo su mano en mi rostro.

-Robin… yo… lo siento- y en ese momento use un poco de fuerza y me tele transporte hasta el lago.

Robin POV (Richard Grayson)  
>Después de que Raven pronunciara esas palabras desapareció en el suelo y me dejo solo en el pasillo con demasiadas dudas revoloteando por mi mente. La mano con la que estaba acariciando su rostro estaba ahora en el suelo.<p>

-Robin que ocurrió?- pregunto la voz de Cyborg detrás mío.

-Y Raven?- añadió Chico Bestia.

-No lo se- dije levantándome del suelo y volteándome hacía ellos- pero tenemos que encontrarla. Creo que está en peligro.

Ninguno de los dos añadió algo más y los tres nos dirigimos a la sala para que Cyborg la rastreara.

Por más que tratara de concentrarme en lo que hacíamos no podía olvidar el rostro que había tenido Raven minutos antes cuando se encontraba en el suelo y ver como al tocarla un grito había salido de ella.

Jason Todd (Red-X)

Me encontraba sentado en el sillón con la máscara entre mis manos. Sentía tal repulsión hacía ella como jamás había pensado que llegaría a sentir. La apreté entre mis manos y después la arroje lejos de mí. Apoye los codos en las rodillas y maldije mentalmente el día en que se me ocurrió ser Red-X. Aunque de otro modo es posible que no hubiera conocido jamás a Raven.

Aun no podía olvidar lo que había pasado la noche anterior con ella y el cómo me había abandonado en nuestro lugar. Por más que quisiera no sería capaz de volver a llenar el vacío que sentía ahora en mi interior. Solo ella lo podía llenar porque siempre había sido de ella y siempre seria de ella, no habría chica alguna que la pudiera reemplazar. Apreté los dientes y me apreté la cabeza entre las manos al recordar su rostro al descubrir que yo era Red-X.

Como había podido ser tan estúpido y no habérselo dicho, ella había confiado en mí y había admitido que era Raven. Y yo no había podido hacer lo mismo.

Me lamentaba demasiado el saber que tal vez jamás la volvería a ver y que si lo hacía las cosas que habíamos pasado y lo que ella sentía por mi había desaparecido y ahora solo había odio de su parte.

Tal vez lo más sensato sería irme de ahí y jamás volver a saber de ella y con el tiempo olvidarla.

Pero que estoy diciendo jamás podría hacer eso, nunca iba a poder estar lejos de ella, la amaba y por lo menos tenía que luchar por ella, si ella decidía no volver a verme y odiarme por el resto de su vida sería su decisión pero no la mía, debía saber que jamás la iba a olvidar y que siempre la esperaría.

Sin saber cómo en ese momento ya tenía puesto el traje de Red-X recogí la máscara y me la puse.

Me tele trasporte al lago sin saber por qué y al llegar me sorprendió ver un cuerpo tirado en el césped. Corrí cuando descubrí que era Raven. Cuando llegue a su lado le di la vuelta para ver como sus parpados se abrían lentamente y de sus labios salían algunos quejidos.

-Raven…- dije quitándome la mascara y arrojándola lejos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Jason…

Sentí como una de sus manos me quitaba del traje una pequeña navaja en forma de x y antes de que se la pudiera quitar se hacía un corte en el brazo.

-Raven que haces?- pregunte confundido.

Ella llevo su mano hasta la herida, se mancho de sangre los dedos y después coloco su mano sobre mi pecho. Sentí como una extraña sensación me recorría el cuerpo. Y de pronto un horrible grito escapo de sus labios.

**Valla al fin termino y subo este capitulo, en realidad me tarde demasiado y les pido perdón prometo no volver a demorarme tanto con los capítulos. **

InmortalRose .- también la antigua actualización fue muy rápida y lamento que me aya tardado tanto con esta y espero qe sigas leyendo.

Speisla Cartoon Cartoon .- claro nunca es fácil elegir entre un chico u otro en especial si los dos son tan lindos,, me alegra que lo ayas puesto entre tus favoritos y tmbn una disculpa por la tardanza,, subiere el próximo capitulo muchísimo más pronto creeme

blackrose2797 .- bno después de cmo 2 meses de inactividad traigo el otro capitulo, y lamento hacer esperar,, bno yo también odio a Slade demasiado por acerles eso a Raven y a Jason pero siempre tiene qe aver alguien a qien odiar en cada historia,, y este capitulo trate de no acerlo tan trágico pro creo qe no salió,, y la razón por la qe Robin conoce a Jason es porque jason remplazo a Robin cuando este dejo a batman,, pero se suponía que avia muerto por culpa del guason aunque después volvió a aparecer molesto y qiso vengar su muerte,, se qe no es muy bna explicación,, tratare de qe eso sea más claro entre ambos en el próximo cap

Rachelogan .- me alegra qe te aya gustado,, y gracias tmbn me pareció una bna idea ya qe le daría un giro a la historia y aqi te dejo el sig capitulo,, actualizare pronto..

ShadowPrincess19 .- me alegra qe el primer fic de Raven y Red-X qe ayas leído sea el mío y qe te aya gustado,, tmbn me pareció trágico el capitulo y por fin traje la continuación,, pronto subiré el sig..

**Bueno como ya se los dije subiere el sig capitulo pronto y de nuevo perdón por toda la tardanza…**


	11. Un Adiós

**Aquí dejo el onceavo capitulo, y se que dije que no me tardaría tanto en volver a actualizar y de verdad que esta vez lo siento, pero me pasaron muchas cosas desde que subi el capitulo anterior,, a mi computadora le entro virus y tuvimos que llevarla a arreglar y cuando me la regresaron mi mama me la quito porque estaba en exámenes,, además mi mama trae ideas locas de que no mudemos y eso me trajo muy ocupada viendo lugar en escuelas y ese tipo de cosas, pero por el momento las cosas ya se calmaron y podre actualizar más seguido… y gracias a las personas que siguen dejando reviews o que siguen leyendo y de verdad espero que me perdonen por la tardanza...**

**Y bueno haciendo un rápido recuerdo,, Raven decidió hacer un trato con Slade en el que se puedan salvar a Jason y a Robin pero ella no y a Robin lo consiguió salvar pero tuvo que irse antes de que las quisieran llevar con Cyborg y dejo a Robin y a Chico Bestia preocupados y estos comenzaron a buscarla con ayuda de Cyborg, y mientras con Jason el decidió buscar a Raven para hablar con ella y se transporto al lago en donde la encontró… y bueno ahí termino el capitulo anterior y ahí es donde inicia este:**

11.- Un Adiós.

Raven (Rachel Roth)

Cuando aparecí en el lago, no pude hacer más que mantenerme en el suelo inmóvil. Sentía el cuerpo pesado e incapaz de poder moverlo. No sabía como lograría encontrar a Jason con las pocas energías que tenía en ese momento, pero tenía que encontrarlo. No podría aceptar que Slade se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente.

Apoye las palmas en el pasto y trate de levantarme pero fue inútil. Mis brazos temblaron por unos segundos y después me desplome sobre el pasto. Mi rostro quedo pegado al suelo y sentí como las lágrimas de la desesperación recorrían mi rostro y regaban el pasto debajo de mi.

Cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme en ignorar el dolor que sentía y poder levantarme.

Sentí como unas manos giraban mi cuerpo lentamente. Abrí los ojos y vi a Red–X, pero se saco la máscara son rapidez y la aventó lejos de nosotros. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y vi que sus labios se movieron, pronunciando mi nombre pero no fui capaz de escuchar nada.

Sentí como una débil sonrisa cruzaba por mi rostro y un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero por primera vez eran de felicidad.

–Jason…– quise decir más pero las fuerzas me faltaron.

Recordé lo que tenía que hacer y con las manos tantee su traje hasta que encontré mi objetivo, una pequeña navaja que siempre llevaba con él en forma de X. Me corte el brazo. Solté la navaja y con los dedos recorrí la herida, dejando que se mancharan de sangre.

–Raven que haces?- escuche que pregunto a lo lejos, pero me faltaban fuerzas para responderle.

Coloque la mano sobre su traje y cuando la sangre encontró en contacto con su piel un profundo dolor se adueño de mi cuerpo.

Un grito desgarrador salió de mis labios y estuve por apartar la mano, pero no lo hice. Con Robin el dolor había desaparecido cuando el liquido había desaparecido de su cuerpo y con Jason seria igual.

–¡Raven!- escuche que grito Jason.

Con cada segundo que pasaba el dolor iba en aumento y podía sentir como me impulsaba a la inconsciencia pero tenía que resistir.

El dolor era como si mil cuchillos se clavaran en mi piel y me hicieran cortes profundos, a la vez que me encontraba atrapada en un incendio y las llamas lamian mi piel sin piedad.

Cerré los ojos cuando otro grito salió de mis labios y me contraje de dolor.

Sentí como Jason quitaba mi mano de su pecho. Abrí los ojos y tome su brazo con fuerza. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y fui testigo de la preocupación que había en ellos.

–Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo detente– me pidió– por favor.

–No… no puedo– dije.

Todo lo que había a mi alrededor comenzó a convertirse en una mancha borrosa y fue cuando me di cuenta de que en pocos minutos la sustancia desaparecería y mi vida terminaría.

Con dificultad vi como Jason intentaba soltarse de mi agarre.

–No… lo hagas– dije entre gemidos.

–Raven por favor detente.

Mi cuerpo pedía que el dolor parara, era demasiado para soportar y sentía como estaba por explotar. Pero no podía detenerme ahora que estaba por terminar.

–Raven…– cada vez escuchaba la voz de Jason más lejana y me era difícil comprender que era lo que decía.

Pude alzar la vista y mirarlo. Entonces el dolor se detuvo. Poco a poco mis dedos se aflojaron de su brazo y mi mano cayó sobre mi regazo.

Sentí como me acunaba en su pecho y oí que decía unas palabras pero no fui capaz de comprenderlas.

Cerré los ojos y note como mis respiraciones eran cada vez menos regulares. El aire me faltaba y por más que me esforzaba por continuar respirando mi cuerpo ya no podía más. Ya no tenía energía para nada.

Algo me impulsaba hacía la inconsciencia y quería dejarme llevar. Ya no sentía dolor pero tampoco me sentía bien. Y la oscuridad prometía tranquilidad y calma.

–Raven no te duermas– escuche una voz a lo lejos.

Quise responderle, algo pero no pude. Quise abrir los ojos pero los parpados me pesaban mucho.

–Raven, por favor te amo…

Y en ese momento todo termino, me deje vencer y la oscuridad me llevo con ella.

Jason Todd (Red–X)

–Raven, por favor te amo…– dije.

Pero fue tarde, su cabeza cayó en mi pecho y deje de escuchar sus respiraciones. Tome su brazo y cheque su pulso, nada. No sentía nada. Su cuerpo que antes había estado ardiendo, ahora se comenzaba a helar.

–Raven– dije y la sacudí suavemente– por favor despierta.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al ver que no reaccionaba.

–Por favor te necesito, vuelve.

Pero no hubo reacción alguna de su parte. Su cuerpo yacía inerte entre mis brazos.

–Haz caído bajo X– dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me gire para encontrarme con Slade. Una mueca de desprecio se extendió por mi rostro al ver su silueta.

–Tú le has hecho esto– dije.

–Y para que te digo que no.

–Que le hiciste?

–Yo no le hice nada– dijo, se acerco más hacía donde estábamos– fue ella quien decidió sacrificarse por ustedes.

–Por quienes?

–Por ti y por Robin– dijo Slade y pude notar la satisfacción en su voz– eligió ser ella la que muriera en lugar de tener que elegir cuál de los dos vivía y cuál moría.

–Porque has hecho esto?– grite– ella jamás te hizo nada.

–Ella y su padre por poco acaban conmigo– dijo con la voz cargada de odio– además así tengo no tengo que preocuparme por cinco titanes. Sin ella los titanes son más débiles.

–No creas que te enfrentaras solo a los titanes– dije– acabare contigo.

Coloque el cuerpo de Raven en el pasto y corrí hacía Slade.

La furia y el dolor se habían apoderado de mi y eran ellos quienes controlaban mis movimientos. Comencé a lanzar patadas y puñetazos pero Slade los evadía con facilidad. Una parte de mi sabia que mientras no fuera yo quien controlara mi cuerpo, este actuaria por impulso y no conseguiría hacer las cosas bien.

Escuche una risa proveniente de él y aquello solo hizo que me enfureciera más y lanzara golpes sin dirección alguna.

Logre golpear su rostro y vi como su mascara se cuarteaba un poco. Retrocedió unos paso aturdido por el golpe y vi como su ojo rojo brillaba unos segundos, se había enfurecido.

Robin (Dick Grayson)

Estábamos reunidos en la sala principal. Cyborg tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora tratando de dar con la localización de Raven. Llevábamos ahí como unos veinte minutos y cada minuto que pasaba me preocupaba más.

Le había preguntado a Chico Bestia que era lo que había pasado antes de que me encontraran y me dijo que solo había estado en la terraza cuando Raven apareció y que le pidió que le ayudara a buscarme.

Él le había dicho que fueran a ver primero a Cyborg para que la revisara, pero ella se había rehusado. Después me habían encontrado. De igual forma revisamos las cintas para ver si había alguna señal o si estaba en su habitación pero no habíamos encontrado nada.

–Sabes donde esta?– pregunte.

–No– respondió Cyborg y pasó los dedos con rapidez por el teclado– ero comienzo a creer que le a ocurrido algo malo, de lo contrario la hubiera encontrado hace quince minutos.

Permanecimos en silencio viendo la pantalla de la computadora esperando una señal.

–La encontré– dijo.

–Envía las coordenadas al auto–t de ahí la buscaremos– ordene.

Todos salimos precipitados hasta la cochera. Entramos en el auto y Cyborg salió a toda velocidad siguiendo la dirección que había conseguido.

Jason Todd (Red–X)

Una energía oscura comenzó a rodearlo y vi como su cuerpo aumentaba un poco de tamaño.

–Debiste irte– comenzó a decir– dejar las cosas como estaban, pero en lugar de eso te quedaste aquí– al decir eso me lanzo esa energía que su cuerpo destilaba, logre esquivarla pero lanzo otra y esta vez si me golpeo.

Me estrelle contra el suelo y quise levantarme pero me volvió a golpear, mandándome a volar y para que después aterrizara en el suelo.

–Siempre fuiste un estúpido Jason– dijo mientras caminaba hacía mi con paso lento pero desafiante, me volvió a lanzar una bola de energía oscura– esa es la razón por la que Batman no se esforzó tanto contigo.

Aquellos eran golpes bajo y con ellos quería lastimarme. Me levante pero llego a mi lado, me propino varios golpes y me tumbo. Quise levantarme pero me pateo y me impidió moverme.

–No eres más que un intento patético de Robin, un experimento fallido– dijo mientras me lanzaba una energía oscura.

Tosí varias veces y vi como la sangre salía de mis labios. Me levante del suelo sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar y estuve por golpearlo pero me tomo del brazo antes de que lo golpeara y me propio un puñetazo en el estomago. Mi cuerpo se contrajo de dolor y aprovecho para darme un rodillazo en la cara.

Caí al suelo y sentí como la sangre corría por mi cara. Mis ojos enfocaron el cuerpo de Raven y aquello me dio fuerzas. Volví a levantarme y conseguí darle una patada en el costado y golpearlo en el rostro. Se recupero rápidamente y me golpeo la cara.

Volví a toser sangre y trate de levantarme pero el cuerpo me fallaba. Aun así conseguí levantarme y esquivar un golpe.

–Ríndete ya– dijo Slade– los poderes de Raven se han transferido a mi, ahora soy más fuerte de lo que era antes.

Vi como sus manos se rodeaban de una energía oscura y como estaba por dirigirla hacía mi.

Espere a recibir el impacto pero de la nada el auto de los titanes salió de entre los árboles y golpeo a Slade mandándolo lejos.

Todos salieron y me miraron a mi y después a Raven.

–Que le has hecho?- pregunto Cyborg en mi dirección.

–Yo nada– respondí– fue Slade quien le tendió una trampa.

–Valla así que por fin deciden llegar– dijo Slade– lástima que su amiga no lo pudo ver para despedirse.

Antes de que terminara Robin se abalanzo hacía él y los demás titanes comenzaron a lanzarle sus ataques desde diferentes puntos. Y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me uni a ellos.

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan dejando reviews, aunque sea una irresponsable que dejo de actualizar desde hace mucho.**

crisgatita-chan.- me alegra que lo leas y que te guste y gracias por esperar con paciencia, por cierto me e pasado por tus fics y son interesantes el de when i look at you me gusto pero no pude dejar review porque no me dejaba entrar

Speisla Cartoon Cartoon.- gracias por continuar leyendo y continuar siendo fiel a mis historias,, lamento la tardanza pero cmo ya explique arriba tuve unos imprevistos que no me dejaron actualizar,, pero ya estoy de vuelta y vengo con todo,, y pronto subiré la actualización de ángeles y demonios lo prometo.

InmortalRose.- gracias por comprender y ser paciente con las actualizaciones,, y si creo que todos nos tomamos unas vacaciones jaajaa,, bueno pero como ya dije ya volví y subiera más seguido,, y si lo se Slade es inmortal pero esperemos que en ese fic ya no regrese

AzulaRaven.- lamento la tardanza y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior,, espero que este también te guste y no te preocupes talvez no haya actualizado tan seguido pero soy incapaz de dejar una historia incompleta así que aunque me tarde la terminare lo prometo, aunque ya tendré más tiempo para subir el capitulo,, y no viene al tema pero a mi también me gusta la pareja de RVxCB

minina16.- si lo se,, mal final del capitulo anterior pero era para dejar el suspenso y que continúen leyendo aunque me haya tardado años en volver a actualizar,, espero que aun no hayas perdido el interés en la historia y si fue así que lastima pero tratare de que vuelvas a tener interés lo prometo,, y ya no me tardare tanto lo prometo.


	12. Aferrándose a la vida

**Como prometí en Podría ser diferente aquí traje la actualización de marcas rojas después de un tiempo de inactividad y con una gran cara de vergüenza por la tardanza. Pero bueno cumpliré mi promesa de terminar la historia antes de que acabe el año, porque ya nomas falta uno o dos capítulos en los que se atan los cabos sueltos y todos vivirán felices XD. Espero que les guste este capítulo, me esforcé mucho por terminarlo porque en realidad no sabía cómo hacer que quedara bien y espero que si haya quedado bien y que no haya quedado algún detalle que no cuadrara. **

**Aunque por la tardanza dejo un pequeño recuerdo: **

**Bueno Raven cumplí su trato con Slade y salvo a Jason y a Robin de que uno de los dos muriera, pero al hacerlo ella murió (¿o no?) estando con Jason, aunque en eso apareció Slade y comenzó a atacar a Jason hasta que llegaron el resto de los titanes y vieron a Raven en el suelo y a Jason (con el traje de Red–X sin mascara) peleando contra Slade. **

**12.- Aferrándose a la vida. **

Robin (Dick Grayson)

Lo que menos esperaba cuando logramos dar con el paradero de Raven era encontrar a Jason Todd con el traje de Red–X sin la máscara. Hacía un par de días había descubierto su verdadera identidad y aun me sorprendía que estuviera vivo y más que Raven y él se conocieran, pero él verlo ahí hacía que las cosas se volvieran cada vez más confusas y las preguntas no dejaran de fluir en mi mente.

Pero en cuanto Jason dijo que Slade estaba detrás de todo esto las preguntas dejaron de tener importancia para mí. En ese momento lo único que quería hacer era acabar con él y de alguna forma hacer que Raven volviera en sí. La rápida mirada que había podido dedicarle me indicaba que se encontraba realmente mal, su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal y además notaba que su cuerpo no tenía movimiento alguno.

Slade esquivaba mis ataques con facilidad y pude notar que había algo distinto en él esta vez.

– ¿Por qué no dejas de entrometerte?–pregunte furioso.

–Piensa en lo aburrida que sería tu vida si no fuera por mí Robin– me respondió con esa voz que solo me parece insolente.

Evadía los ataques de nosotros cinco juntos con demasiada facilidad. Me sorprendí al ver a mi hermano peleando a mi lado.

Volví a posar mi atención en Slade y en ese momento fui testigo de la energía oscura que salía de su cuerpo y nos lanzaba a Jason y a mí lejos de él. Volamos unos metros y aterrizamos en el pasto. Me levante con rapidez y estaba por correr hacía Slade pero vi que Jason apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

– ¿Que paso?– pregunte llegando a su lado y ayudándolo a levantarse.

–Aun no lo sé– dijo mientras escupía sangre– pero sé que Raven y él hicieron un trato.

– ¿Qué clase de trato?

–Slade solo me dijo que Raven decidió sacrificarse por nosotros pero no sé más…– no pudo terminar muy bien la frase ya que en ese momento volvió a escupir sangre.

Se limpio con la manga de su traje y oculto el rostro. Fui consciente de sus múltiples heridas y raspones y de que su traje estaba totalmente manchado de rojo.

–Vaya los hermanos perdidos se reencuentran por fin después de tanto tiempo– dijo Slade acercándose a nosotros– me sorprende que no sea más emotiva la escena.

Jason consiguió erguirse totalmente y fulmino a Slade con la mirada. Yo lo único que hice fue correr hacía él y volver a lanzarle golpes que fácilmente evitaba.

Note que los demás titanes estaban cansados y que hacían todo lo posible por continuar atacándolo y resistiendo a sus heridas.

Jason estuvo en unos segundos a mi lado y comenzó a atacarlo. Nuestros golpes mezclados con los ataques del resto del equipo sirvieron para que Slade tuviera algunos problemas en concentrarse en todos nosotros. Parecía que se estaba debilitando hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y una energía oscura comenzó a envolverlo. Aquello me preocupo y detuve mi ataque.

Le indique a Jason con una mano que hiciera lo mismo. Los chicos al ver que ya no lo atacábamos se acercaron un poco.

Pero en ese momento algo estallo dentro de Slade, su máscara cayo y revelo su rostro. Era parecido a la vez que se le cayó mientras buscábamos a Raven cuando ocurrió la profecía de Trigon solo que esta vez era mucho peor. Su rostro parecía haber sido arrancado por enormes garras dejando pocos lugares con verdadera piel y el resto era puro tejido con aspecto de podrido. El solo hecho de permanecer varios segundos observándolo era suficiente para obligarte a apartar la mirada por el temor que te infundía.

Lanzo tres rayos que se impactaron en Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg. Los tres se contrajeron de dolor y dejaron salir gemidos de dolor. Después cayeron inconscientes en el suelo.

El ver a todo mi equipo derrotado y herido me lleno de coraje. Sentí como la ira se extendía dentro de mí y quería acabar con algo. Mis ojos enfocaron a Slade y sentí unas ganas insaciables de cobrar venganza por lo que había hecho. Pero antes de que me moviera Jason me detuvo.

–No lo hagas– dijo en un susurro– es lo que él quiere.

–Es lo que yo también quiero– prácticamente le gruñí la respuesta.

No hizo nada más para detenerme y dejo que me aproximara a Slade. Comencé a pelear sin importarme la dirección que tenían mis patadas y mis puños. Slade esta vez respondía mis ataques con bastante brutalidad, en varias ocasiones sentí como que no podía continuar pero una mirada hacía mis amigos me impulsaba a continuar.

Hasta que mis movimientos fueron demasiado lentos y torpes. Slade comenzó a darme golpes que no podía esquivar y que me debilitaban demasiado. Caí al suelo y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía me levante.

Jason se volvió a colocar a mi lado y con eso supe que me daba su apoyo.

Red–X (Jason Todd)

No sabía cómo lograríamos vencer a Slade siendo nomas Robin y yo. Que posibilidad podíamos tener si los dos estábamos llenos de heridas y apenas teníamos las fuerzas para continuar estando de pie. Pero aun así no abandonaría a mi hermano en la lucha, y tampoco iba a dejar que Slade se saliera con la suya con Raven. Algo teníamos que poder hacer para que ella volviera. Me rehusaba a creer que la iba a perder tan fácil

Robin y yo comenzamos a atacar a Slade con la energía que nos quedaba. Aunque nuestros ataques eran fácilmente evitados y respondidos.

–Esto es demasiado fácil– dijo Slade en tono burlón– aunque no creen que es vergonzoso pensar que ustedes fueron compañeros de Batman. Piensen en lo decepcionado que estaría él de ver que sus dos ayudantes ni siquiera pueden sostenerse.

– ¡CALLATE!– grito Robin molesto.

Se abalanzo sobre él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y al ver lo fácil que Slade lo esquivo corrí a ayudarlo.

Raven (Rachel Roth)

Desperté y por fin el dolor se había ido. Al fin había dejado de sufrir y podía estar tranquila, todo había terminado.

No me arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. Sabía que había sido la mejor ahora Robin y Jason no corrían ningún peligro y por lo menos yo podía estar tranquila con ese pensamiento.

–No estés tan segura– dijo una voz.

Me gire a todos lados, buscando a quien había hablado. Pero no podía ver nada más que oscuridad por todos lados. De repente una luz se encendió.

Alce la vista y me cubrí los ojos por la potencia de aquella extraña luz.

–Raven– volvió a repetir la misma voz.

Baje la mano y la mirada. Me encontré con mis personalidades. Estaban reunidas a mí alrededor. Mire a cada una de ellas, había algo distinto pero no podía notarlo. Hasta que mis ojos enfocaron a alegría, que por primera vez no estaba saltando por todos lados y riendo como tonta.

– ¿Qué paso?– pregunte confundida– pensé que estaba muerta.

–Y debiste estarlo– dijo inteligencia dando un paso hacía enfrente– pero algo dentro de ti se aferro a la vida, aunque no posees suficiente energía como para despertar.

–Entonces estoy atrapada aquí– dije llegando a mis propias conclusiones.

–Si, a menos…– comenzó a decir pero después se silencio.

– ¿Qué?

–Hay una forma de que despiertes, pero no sé si quieras saber cual es– dijo inteligencia y por primera vez me pareció que estaba dudando.

– ¿Cuál es?

– ¿Recuerdas la conexión que tienes que Robin? –me limite a asentir– puedes usarla y utilizar su cuerpo para derrotar a Slade y que tus poderes y tu energía vuelvan a ti.

– ¿Y qué es lo malo de eso? – pregunte recordando su expresión cuando la idea se le vino a la mente.

–Puede no funcionar y eso termine matándote.

Pensé en aquello por unos segundos, pero no me fue difícil tomar una decisión. Después de todo tenía que intentarlo por lo menos, no había llegado tan lejos para rendirme por la simple idea de que pudiera morir ahora. Se suponía que debía de haber muerto con lo de Trigon pero había salido de aquello y también debía de haber muerto después de lo que paso con Slade pero había algo que me había mantenido viva hasta ahora.

Mire a todas mis personalidad y con aquella mirada comprendieron. Todas asintieron y se sentaron en posición de loto a mí alrededor. Las imite y me concentre en poder dar con aquella conexión y poder entrar en la mente de Robin. Utilice gran parte de mis fuerzas para conseguir mi objetivo y cuando así fue abrí los ojos.

Estaba en el campo y tenía el rostro enterrado en el pasto. Podía sentir lo pesado y débil que era el cuerpo de Robin en aquel momento. Además de que sentía múltiples raspones y varios músculos heridos. Pero conseguí levantarme y enfoque la vista en Slade.

Él tenía su atención puesta sobre Jason. Lo golpeo en el rostro y lo mando a volar varios metros. Corrí hacía donde estaba y comencé a atacarlo, aunque no era tan buena como Robin en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo aquello sirvió para que Slade girara el rostro y se olvidara de Jason por unos minutos.

Una expresión de asombro cruzo por lo que quedaba de su rostro, pero después pude distinguir una sonrisa fría.

–Te rehúsas a morir ¿no?– y comenzó a lanzarme energía oscura.

Conseguí esquivar todo lo que me lanzaba, aunque con cada segundo perdía más energía y sentía como me agotaba por dentro. Tenía que detenerlo ahora, de lo contrario podía terminar con mi vida definitivamente. Estaba por atacarlo cuando note que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Sus puños fueron rodeados por una energía roja que comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo.

Bajo la mirada y contemplo como comenzaba a despedir una luz roja y poco a poco perdía el control de su cuerpo.

Aproveche aquello para correr a atacarlo. Aun con aquello logro esquivar algunos de mis golpes pero esta vez pude patearlo en más de una ocasión y fueron raras las veces en las que atino a devolverme el golpe. De pronto cayó al suelo de rodillas y quedo a unos centímetros de mis pies.

– ¿Qué… que está pasando?

Yo tampoco sabía que era aquello, pero no me iba a detener a meditar sobre lo que le ocurría. Iba a propinarle una patada en el rostro cuando con la mano de Robin toque su hombro. No tenía idea de porque había hecho eso, pero no aparte la mano ya que sentía como mis poderes volvían lentamente a mí y poco a poco mi energía comenzaba a aumentar.

Lleve la otra mano hasta su hombro y me concentre en recuperar lo que me pertenecía. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes al sentir varias descargas recorrer el cuerpo de Robin. Apreté sus hombros y me concentre en no perder la concentración.

Volví a abrir los ojos cuando una sentí que una fuerza me impulsaba lejos de Slade. Me golpee la cabeza y eso basto para que saliera de la mente de Robin.

Robin (Dick Grayson)

Sentí como si acabara de despertar. Me levante algo aturdido y mire a todas partes, intentando ubicarme.

Los recuerdos me invadieron. Recordé haber estado peleando con Slade hasta que me lanzo lejos con los poderes de Raven y después perder el conocimiento. Aunque también recordaba haber sentido como si algo me sacara de mi propia mente y me impidiera controlar mi cuerpo. Como si una fuerza superior se apoderara de mí y no pudiera impedirlo. Hasta ese momento, en el que esa fuerza se volvió débil y me permitió volver a entrar y tomar el control.

Busque con la mirada a Slade. Lo alcance a divisar a lo lejos, entre los árboles. Maldije internamente y comencé a correr hacía donde lo había visto pero un sonido a mis espaldas llamo mi atención. Me gire y contemple a Jason, que inútilmente se ponía de pie.

Camine hasta él y lo ayude a levantarse. Se tambaleo un poco pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

Mirar a la persona que creí muerta por tanto tiempo frente a mí me lleno de preguntas, pero sabía que no era el mejor lugar para hacerlas.

Escuche un quejido a lo lejos y ambos nos giramos para observar como Chico Bestia se sostenía la cabeza y le ayudaba a Cyborg a incorporarse.

– ¿Sería mucho pedir que te quedaras aquí para que pueda ir a ver a los demás? Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte.

Se limito a asentir.

Jason Todd (Red–X)

No escuche muy bien lo que dijo Robin en ese momento. Solo asentí y cuando me dio la espalda camine hasta donde se encontraba Raven. Me senté a su lado y la levante un poco, dejando que quedara apoyada sobre mi regazo y sosteniéndola por la espalda. La sacudí un poco y repetí su nombre un par de veces, pero no me respondió. Aun así no me aleje de ella. Sabía que aun estaba viva, la podía sentir.

Sentí varias miradas y cuando alce el rostro me encontré con los cuatro titanes restantes. Pensé que me mirarían con gestos de reproche pero en lugar de eso podía leer la preocupación en sus rostros y la misma pregunta en sus ojos "¿estaba viva?"

Lo único que pude hacer fue negar con la cabeza. Note como los ojos de Star se llenaban de lágrimas y se llevaba las manos a la boca, intentando contener los sollozos. Chico Bestia convirtió sus manos en puños y apretó los parpados. Cyborg murmuro algo con rapidez y vi como su único ojo se llenaba de lágrimas. Robin estaba parado frente a mí y tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro que me era difícil de describir. Se inclino y contemplo más de cerca a Raven. Después aparto la vista, maldijo y dio un golpe al suelo.

Baje la mirada y volví a sentir el enorme vació en mi interior.

En ese momento sentí como su cuerpo se movía bajo mis brazos. La mire con rapidez y pude ver como se removía un poco y sus parpados temblaban un poco.

– ¿Raven? – me atreví a preguntar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeo un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol. Miro a cada uno de sus amigos y después sus ojos me enfocaron.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro cuando volví a ver aquellos ojos amatista. La sensación del vacío se llenaba con cada segundo que la contemplaba, hasta que volví a sentirme completo. Levante la mano y acaricie su mejilla, sin importarme las miradas que recibía por parte de los titanes.

Raven poso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y aquello me basto para inclinarme y rozar sus labios con los míos.

**Fin del capítulo, hacía mucho que no le daba un final feliz a un capitulo y eso es bueno, señas de que no soy tan mala =). Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y a pesar de que hay algunos cabos sueltos (como que es lo que hizo que Raven se aferre a la vida o que paso con Robin después de ver ese beso) todo se resuelve en los últimos capítulos, que vendrán antes de año nuevo y si es posible antes de navidad lo prometo. **

**Gracias a: **

alex: te juro que me conmovió mucho esa parte pero bueno tenía que haber algo de tristeza en la historia para que viniera el final feliz XD, y bueno los tt no mataron a Slade ¬¬ pero bueno después de todo mala hierba nunca muere eso lo emos visto mucho en la serie, Slade jamás muere =/, pero Raven volvió a la vida con todo y sus poderes y eso es lo bueno =)

minina16: así como prometi que actualizaría en podría ser diferente actualizo esta historia y una enorme disculpa por la tardanza de verdad, sufri una pequeña crisis de no saber como continuarla y después vino la idea de Raven con Kid Flash pero bueno aquí traigo este capitulo y te aseguro que subiré pronto el sig lo prometo =) y espero que aun no se haya perdido el interés…

ashira23: gracias por comentar aquí traigo la actualización =)

Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: bueno ese enfrentamiento vendrá después aunque aun no se como ponerlo pero espero que resulte interesante y estoy abierta a ideas =), y lo de tim aun no se siéndote sincera de no ser por el mensaje que me enviaste no tendría la menor idea de quien así que no creo que salga por no tener mucho conocimiento de el pero quien sabe como dije estoy abierta a todo tipo de ideas =)

AzulaRaven: gracias por tener paciencia de verdad que lo agradesco aunque ya prometi acabar la historia antes de año nuevo y lo voy a cumplir en verdad,, y creeme puedes estar segura de que voy a terminar la historia lo juro, y gracias por decir que mis capítulos son buenos es agradable saber que a alguien le gusta mi forma de escribir =)

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora ¿algún review?... prometo actualizar pronto =)**


	13. Explicaciones

**Lamento no haber subido el capitulo el día que dije en podría ser diferente pero mis primos me raptaron ayer y parte del día de hoy, pero ahora no tarde tanto como antes, y bueno la verdad es que no creo que lo valla a poder terminar antes de año nuevo porque mi mama tiene la idea de que lo pasemos fuera de la ciudad y eso implica irme sin mi computadora aunque tratare de todas las formas de terminar el ultimo capitulo y poder subirlo. **

**13.- Explicaciones.**

Raven (Rachel Roth)

Coloque uno de mis brazos en el cuello de Jason y lo atraje un poco más hacía a mí. Sentí como sus labios se encorvaban en una sonrisa sobre los míos. Con la mano que tenía en mi mejilla me alzo un poco más el rostro y me beso con mayor pasión.

–Chicos… lamento interrumpir– escuche la voz de Cyborg algo lejana pero eso me recordó que mis amigos estaban ahí y que Jason aun traía el traje de Red–X.

Nos apartamos y contemple las diferentes reacciones de mis amigos.

Star y Chico Bestia estaban atónitos, Cyborg tenía una sonrisa algo incomoda en el rostro por haber llamado nuestra atención pero aun así podía decir que era sincera. Mire a Robin, pero él no me estaba viendo, tenía la mirada perdida entre los árboles y un gesto pensativo cruzaba su rostro.

El sentimiento de culpa me inundo cuando recordé lo que había visto y las cosas que habíamos pasado.

Se giro después de sentir mi mirada y me dedico una sonrisa.

–Me alegra que estés bien Raven.

Estaba por responderle cuando Cyborg hablo:

–Aun así quisiera hacerte algunas pruebas en la enfermería de la torre para saber que estas bien, además de que necesito revisar que nadie está herido con gravedad.

Asentí e hice ademan de levantarme del suelo pero Jason paso los brazos por debajo de mi cuerpo y me alzo en brazos. Aquello sirvió para que nos ganáramos una mirada extraña del resto de los chicos. Me encogí en hombros algo incomoda.

–No se preocupen solo la llevare hasta el auto, después me iré– dijo Jason.

–Preferiría que nos acompañaras– dijo Robin– tenemos algunas cosas que hablar.

–Claro… hermano.

Robin dejo escapar una risa ante aquel comentario.

–Espera, espera– dijo Chico Bestia atrayendo la atención de todos– tú eres Red–X, uno de nuestros enemigos pero también eres algo así como el novio de Raven y nos ayudaste a pelear contras Slade ¿y ahora resulta que conoces a Robin desde antes?

–Respondiendo a todo eso– dijo Jason divertido– sí.

Los ojos de Chico Bestia se salieron de orbitas.

–Y yo que esperaba encontrar una explicación lógica.

–Vamos Bestita tal vez luego la encuentres– añadió Cyborg riéndose.

Después de eso nos dirigimos al auto T para ir a casa.

Jason Todd (Red–X)

Luego de que deje a Raven en la enfermería Cyborg nos pidió a todos que saliéramos de ahí para poder revisar que no estuviera dañada.

Mentiría si dijera que no fue demasiado incomodo estar en la sala con los titanes. Jamás había pensando que estaría esperando a Raven en la sala de la torre en compañía de sus amigos y sin mascara. Era algo que nunca abría cuadrado en mis planes, pero desde que me había enamorado de Raven nada había salido como yo esperaba.

Me removí algo incomodo en el asiento y me gane varias miradas de los titanes.

–Y… ¿has sabido algo de Tim?– le pregunte a Robin dispuesto a romper con el silencio.

Él se sorprendió demasiado por mi pregunta.

–Pues en veces hablo con él, lo último que supe es que trabaja medio tiempo en una tienda de videojuegos en donde consigue varios descuentos.

–No debería extrañarme– respondí riéndome.

–Supongo que no– dijo Robin con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Viejo ¿Quién es Tim?

Robin me dirigió una mirada divertida.

–Alguien que es tan adicto a los videojuegos como tú.

Chico Bestia estaba por replicar el comentario cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron y Cyborg y Raven entraron. Me levante del sillón y mire a Raven, ella me devolvió la mirada y me indico con la cabeza que saliéramos de la sala. Asentí y seguí el camino que habían tomado.

Me guio a la azotea, una vez ahí permaneció en silencio mirando el horizonte por unos segundos. Por la expresión de su rostro supe que necesitaba ordenar sus ideas para comenzar a explicarme lo que había pasado.

–Jason yo… lo siento mucho– dijo después de unos minutos.

–No te preocupes– dije acercándome a ella– creo saber lo que paso.

Se giro para mirarme a la cara.

–Slade me tendió una trampa– dijo Raven– por eso tuve que alejarme de ti, no podría soportar que resultaras herido por mi causa.

A pesar de que las palabras que me había dicho en el lago me habían herido sabia que ella había resultado más lastimada al no poder contarme lo que en realidad pasaba y podía notar lo mucho que le costaba en estos momentos explicarme aquello.

Me acerque hasta donde estaba y la rodee con los brazos. Tímidamente pasó las manos por mi espalda y escondió el rostro en mi pecho.

–Todo está bien ahora Raven– murmure demasiado bajo pero estuve seguro de que me escucho.

–Lo sé– respondió alzando el rostro.

Le dedique una sonrisa. Me incline un poco y la bese como si fuera la primera vez.

Raven (Rachel Roth)

El resto de la tarde la pase en compañía de Jason. Después de que le explicara un poco más sobre lo que había pasado con Slade bajamos a la sala. Le pedí a Cyborg si lo podía revisar ya que parte de su traje estaba desgarrado y tenía múltiples heridas. Mi hermano mayor asintió y después de revisar y curar algunas heridas dijo que lo único que necesitaba era descansar y procurar no ser Red–X por un tiempo.

Note como Jason no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso pero pareció que comprendió que podía ser lo mejor, además considerando que ahora los titanes conocían su identidad secreta no sería inteligente ir a robar un banco o algo más.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras Red–X? – pregunte después de que Cyborg saliera de la enfermería.

Bajo la mirada y contemplo una de las vendas de su brazo.

–Creí que después de que te enteraras no querrías volver a verme– dijo sin mirarme.

– ¿Por qué?

–Supuse que me dirías que no era correcto y que lo mejor sería que las cosas terminaran– se atrevió a alzar el rostro.

Mentiría si dijera que es algo que yo no haría. Estaba segura de que si me hubiera enterado antes de que él es Red–X nunca hubiera accedido a volver a verlo y hubiera tratado de todas las formas de repeler lo que sentía por él.

Pero ahora, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, no me importaba quien fuera o a que se dedicara. Sabía en el fondo que era una buena persona y que podía llegar a cambiar si lo quería o continuar haciendo lo que hacía sin que eso tuviera que ser un obstáculo.

–No me importa quién seas– dije sentándome a su lado.

–Me alegra– respondió pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y ambos alzamos el rostro para encontrarnos con Robin.

Después de mirar la forma en que ambos se devolvían las miradas comprendí que salía sobrando en el lugar.

–Iré a meditar– dije levantándome y pasando a un lado de mi líder.

Camine con calma hasta mi habitación y cuando llegue me dirigí al espejo, aun tenía algunas cosas que hablar con mis personalidades. Me tele transporte y sonreí al encontrar todo en orden.

–Hola Raven– dijo Inteligencia detrás de mí.

–Hola– respondí.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?–pregunto.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Slade con mis poderes? ¿Por qué no los pudo controlar al final?

– ¿Recuerdas las marcas que te salían?

–Sí– dije no muy segura de a donde quería llegar– comenzaron porque amor quería dejar de ser suprimida y maldad lo vio como una oportunidad para salir. Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

–Cuando tus poderes fueron transferidos a Slade parte de tu maldad se transfirió con ellos. Como Slade no está acostumbrado a limitarse con sus emociones, maldad aprovecho la oportunidad. Su forma de tratar de manifestarse contigo fue aprovechando que amor quería liberarse y te creo las marcas y la forma de manifestarse con él fue despidiendo esa aura roja.

–Entonces ¿gracias a maldad pude detenerlo?

–En parte.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que tu lado demoniaco interviniera fue algo que detono la pérdida de control de tus poderes con Slade pero también tienen que ver las emociones que él sentía en ese momento– alce una ceja sin comprender– tú has estado toda tu vida tratando de tener el control total de tus poderes y a pesar de todas las meditaciones que haces aun no eres capaz de mantenerlos al margen en ocasiones– asentí dándole señas de que continuara– Slade nunca ha tenido la obligación de controlar sus emociones, ni siquiera cuando Trigon le dio aquellos poderes antes de que ocurriera la profecía, y al no haber tenido un límite quiso explotarlos todos en un solo momento. El sentir demasiadas cosas a la vez mientras los estaba utilizando sumado a que tu lado demoniaco estaba por salir, lo comenzó a dominar y fue incapaz de recuperar el control.

– ¿Y por eso me hicieron tocarlo?– pregunte recordando que en lugar de golpearlo había colocado una mano sobre su hombro.

–Supimos que algo así pasaría cuando notamos la ausencia de maldad– dijo acomodándose las gafas– la razón por la cual todo se calmo cuando lo tocaste es porque son tus poderes, solo tú tienes la capacidad para controlarlos, aun cuando a veces parezca que no es así.

Analice sus palabras con cuidado por unos segundos.

– ¿Algo más?

–Sí– dije volviendo a la realidad– ¿Cómo es posible que después de los ataques continúe estando viva?  
>Ella se rio y en ese momento otra personalidad apareció a su lado.<p>

–Soy más fuerte de lo que crees– dijo Amor.

–Lo que sientes por Jason fue lo que te permitió seguir con vida.

–Supongo que eso no es algo que me asombre– dije dispuesta a irme– gracias.

–Adiós Raven– dijeron ambas despidiéndose con un gesto en la mano.

Aparecí en mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama, aun analizando todo lo que me había dicho Inteligencia.

Robin (Dick Grayson)

Luego de que Raven se fuera Jason y yo permanecimos unos segundos en silencio. Él esperaba que yo comenzara a preguntar y yo buscaba una forma correcta de poder empezar.

– ¿Cómo estás?– me decidí a preguntar señalando con la barbilla sus vendajes.

–Tu amigo dice que necesito reposar por un par de días y que lo mejor es que Red–X no aparezca por un tiempo.

–Deberías hacerle caso– dije recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

Dejo escapar una risa.

–Supongo que por ahora es lo mejor.

Supe que volveríamos a sumergirnos en el silencio, así que antes de que resultara más incomodo pregunte:

– ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?

Bajo la mirada y jugueteo con la venda que le cubría la mano.

–Tuve suerte– dijo aun con la vista perdida en el suelo.

Con aquella respuesta no me fue difícil saber que no diría nada sobre aquel accidente en el que tanto Batman como el Guasón lo dieron por muerto.

– ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en Red–X?

–Después del accidente decidí mudarme a Jump City porque necesitaba algo de independencia– dijo– un día vi a tus amigos pelear contra Red–X así que robe el traje y me convertí en él.

–Pero Bruce nos enseño a pelear contra el mal– dije aun sin salir de mi asombro de que él fuera un ladrón.

–Lo sé.

– ¿Entonces?

–Cuando me mude trate de llevar una vida normal pero era demasiado aburrido después de todo lo que había vivido. No quería volver a ser un héroe ni nada por el estilo así que decidí probar la vida de ladrón y me gusto.

–No te importo nunca que te pudiéramos atrapar y que yo pudiera descubrir quien eras.

Dejo escapar una risa.

–En realidad eso lo hacía más interesante… en un principio– dijo bajando la mirada– pero luego de conocer a Raven lo que menos quería era volver a ser Red–X.

–Pero aun así volvías.

–Necesitaba volver a verla, saber que estaba bien.

Esas palabras me bastaron para descubrir que los sentimientos de Jason hacía Raven eran más que sinceros. Podía ver que en verdad estaba enamorado de ella y que haría cualquier cosa para no separarse de ella, el solo hecho de que se hubiera quedado aquí en la torre a comprobar que ella estuviera bien era prueba suficiente.

–Bueno entonces supongo que será usual verte por aquí– dije separándome del marco de la puerta.

Subió la mirada asombrado de mi respuesta, le dedique una sonrisa y salí de la enfermería.

Camine por el pasillo dispuesto a hablar con Raven. Llegue a su habitación y toque la puerta.

Raven (Rachel Roth)

Pasó como una hora desde que salí de mi mente y todo ese rato estuve pensando en lo que me habían dicho mis personalidades.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos cuando unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron. Me levante de la cama y me sorprendí al encontrar a Robin ahí afuera. Tenía una expresión seria en el rostro pero cuando me miro me dedico una sonrisa.

–Hola Raven.

–Hola Robin ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada solo quería hablar contigo– asentí y me hice a un lado para que pasara.

– ¿Qué ocurre?– pregunte extrañada por su actitud.

–Raven quería hablar contigo sobre tu relación con Red–X.

Suspire, era obvio que no había otro tema del que tuviéramos que hablar.

–Sé que es un ladrón y que es posible que no sea bien visto por ustedes nuestra relación pero en verdad lo amo.

–Raven no importa– dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro– quiero que seas feliz y si eres feliz con él nadie te tiene que privar de esa felicidad.

Después de decir eso me abrazo. Con algo de timidez pase los brazos por su espalda agradecida de que comprendiera.

–Aun cuando siento algo por ti– dijo en mi oído.

Me quede inmóvil al escuchar eso. La noche que pasamos los dos solos en la torre viendo una película me había dicho que sentía algo por mí y eso había servido para confundirme sobre lo que yo sentía por él, pero ahora estaba segura de mis sentimientos y por mucho cariño que le tuviera Robin sabía que no podía corresponder esos sentimientos.

–Robin… yo… lo siento– dije bajando los brazos y colocándolos en su pecho– pero en verdad amo Jason.

–Lo sé Raven– dijo soltándome y retrocediendo un poco– y no voy a hacer nada para interponerme entre ustedes. Eres mi amiga y te voy a apoyar.

Después de decir eso salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta.

Me quede unos segundos aun asombrada por su reacción pero feliz de que me comprendiera y de que a pesar de todo me diera su apoyo.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la enfermería. Entre y me quede en la puerta al ver que estaba vacía. Mire a todos lados buscando a Jason o algo que me dijera en donde podía estar.

Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban por atrás.

– ¿Me extrañabas?– me dijo en el oído.

No respondí a su pregunta pero puse una breve sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Dónde estabas?– pregunte girándome.

–Buscando que me podía robar– dijo divertido, rodee los ojos y eso aumento su diversión– fui a buscarte y en el camino me tope a Cyborg y Chico Bestia y entre los dos me dieron un sermón de si te hacía algo malo me deformaban la cara.

Me reí ante lo que le habían dicho mis amigos.

–Así que por temor a que me deformen la cara tendré que permanecer a tu lado– dijo inclinándose un poco.

– ¿Eso es una amenaza o una promesa? –dije alzando también el rostro.

–Tómalo como quieras– respondió antes de estrecharme hacía él y besarme.

**Por aquí será hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, procure que Raven y Red–X recuperaran todo el tiempo que perdieron en los capítulos anteriores, ya ustedes digan si en el último capitulo quieren más escenas así o le bajo un poco a lo meloso. Espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos. Bueno vendrá el siguiente y ultimo capitulo.**

**Gracias:**

Speisla Cartoon Cartoon.- bueno trate de que mencionaran a Tim, no mucho y me base mucho (en realidad en todo) en tu review porque como dije no tenía muchos conocimientos de él, pero yo siempre acepto sugerencias y más si vienen de una amiga que me a ayudado a mejorar en las historias, lamento si no fue lo que esperabas y si lo se al fin puse un final feliz y como prometi desde un principio no hice sufrir tanto a Robin y gracias por considerarlo como uno de los mejores es decir mucho porque hay detalles que aun le fallaban pero en verdad te agradezco que lo consideres así =)

minina16.-bueno no lo pude terminar antes de navidad y la traje con dos día de retraso y te pido una disculpa pero bueno aquí esta este capitulo y aunque no creo que valla a poder terminarlo antes de año nuevo subiré el sig capitulo antes de que termine la semana y si puedo tratare de subirlo antes, y bueno ya quedo resuelto de lo que paso con Slade y un poco de Jason y Robin aunque si hay cabos sueltos vendrán en el próximo capitulo, gracias por seguir la historia siendo que soy tan inconstante (otra disculpa por eso) pero bueno ya procurare no ser así será mi propósito de año nuevo =)

Shald120.- también me alegra que Raven y Red–X al fin estén juntos y no se tengan que esconder de los titanes, pronto traeré la otra actualización

-Chan.- gracias por dejar un review y yo también pienso que fue tierno :3

crisgatita-chan.-el sig capitulo esta aquí y gracias por seguir dejando un review

blackrose2797.- bueno aquí esta este capitulo y espero que te haya gustado y si lo se al fin un final feliz en la historia pero aquí también hubo un final feliz y tienes razón fue Jason lo que hizo que Raven se aferrara a la vida y ya se quedo resuelto que fue lo que paso con Slade aun faltan algunos detalles pero esos vendrán en el si capitulo

InmortalRose.- yo tampoco podía creer que se besaran enfrente de todos y eso que yo lo escribi pero me pareció buena idea para que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurre entre ellos y bueno es posible que no la termine para año nuevo pero si creo que ya solo viene un capitulo =/ pero será uno muy largo lo prometo pero gracias por decir que te agrada leer lo que escribo en realidad es alentador para seguir subiendo historias =)

alex.-gracias que bueno que te das un tiempo para leer el fic y dejar un review, y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo espero que también te guste este y ya comenzaron a recuperar el tiempo perdido lastima que los demás titanes estaban ahí sino hubieran durado más tiempo besándose pero ya vendrán más escenas de ellos juntos en el sig capitulo para que recuperen más el tiempo perdido =)

AzulaRaven.- bueno aquí esta este capitulo espero que te haya gustado y tenias razón la luz roja que salió del Slade estaba en cierta forma relacionada con las marcas de Raven, y me da gusto que consideres este fic muy bueno, gracias por darme tu opinión en verdad es alentador saber que lo consideras así y espero que hayas pasado una buena navidad y que pases un feliz años nuevo.

**Por ahora esto es todo ¿algún review?**


	14. Todo termino bien

**Bueno aquí dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste aunque sea corto, y una disculpa por la tardanza pero tuve un bloqueo con este fic y el de podría ser diferente, pero ya paso y por ahora dejo este y me paso a escribir el sig capitulo del otro fic, si lo termino para hoy también lo subo hoy, y sin más que decir espero que les guste el final…**

**Los teen titans no me pertencen**

**14.- Todo termino bien…**

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

Coloque las manos sobre la barda que rodeaba la azotea de la torre y mire como el sol comenzaba a meterse. Sentí como una tranquilidad me recorría por dentro al observar la quietud que tenía el horizonte. Durante los últimos días había estado buscando sentir algo parecido y ahora, por fin, había conseguido relajarme.

–No me sorprende encontrarte aquí– dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

No necesitaba girarme para saber quién era su dueño.

–Y a mí no me sorprende que sigas apareciendo aquí siendo que eres un ladrón y que esta es la torre de los titanes– respondí sin girarme.

Dejo salir una risa y se acerco con paso lento. Estuvo a mi lado en unos segundos. Le dio la espalda al horizonte y sentí sus ojos clavados en mi rostro.

–Tampoco es que se vallan a lanzar sobre mí– dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho pero con una sonrisa en el rostro– además quería verte.

Aquello sirvió para que despegara los ojos del horizonte y lo mirara. Rodee los ojos al ver la sonrisa burlona pero a la vez sincera que se ponía en su rostro al conseguir lo que quería.

–Podrías ser menos descarado– sugerí.

–Dejaría de ser divertido– mascullo con una leve risa– ayer Cyborg por poco me ataca pensando que había entrado a robar.

– ¿Y a que habías venido? – pregunte ya que el día anterior yo había salido desde temprano.

–A buscarte, pero como no te encontré en tu habitación fui a la sala, en el pasillo me encontré con Cyborg y me dijo que habías salido con Starfire.

Asentí y volví a mirar el horizonte. El sol ya se había terminado de meter y ahora solo se veían algunas nubes de un suave color anaranjado. Deje salir un leve suspiro.

Jason descruzo los brazos y se giro. Contemplo por unos segundos las nubes y después sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro. Despegue la vista de las nubes y lo mire.

– ¿Qué?– pregunte notando una extraña expresión en su rostro.

– ¿Alguna vez pensaste que esto pasaría?

–Oh sí, amar a un ladrón estaba desde un principio en mis planes– dije.

La expresión pensativa que estaba en su rostro desapareció y dio paso a una sonrisa. Levante la ceja extrañada de que no me hubiera replicado que estaba hablando en serio o me dijera otra cosa.

Me rodeo con los brazos y me estrecho hacía él.

–Entonces admites que me amas– dijo.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro. Aparte la vista de sus ojos y mire el suelo.

–Me tomo eso como un sí– añadió riéndose.

–Creí que ya lo sabías– dije sin subir la vista.

–Aun no me lo habías dicho– respondió recargándose en la barda y tirando de mi cuerpo para que mi cabeza quedara recargada en su pecho.

–Te amo– dije en un susurro pero estaba segura de que me había escuchado.

Separo una mano de mi cintura y me subió el rostro.

–Yo también Rae.

Y volvió a unir sus labios con los míos.

Robin POV (Dick Grayson)

Sentí mi estomago rugir después de haber estado gran parte del día entrenando. Camine hasta la cocina sintiendo como la garganta me quemaba cada vez que inhalaba aire. Me sentía verdaderamente exhausto y lo único que quería era darme un baño y después irme a dormir, pero primero necesitaba comer algo.

Cuando llegue a la sala vi que Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Star me daban la espalda y parecían charlar con alguien. No le tome nada de importancia y camine hasta el refrigerador. El sonido de este al abrirse hizo que mis compañeros se percataran de mi presencia.

–Amigo Robin hola– dijo Star con su habitual buen humor– ven con nosotros, la amiga Wonder Girl vino a visitarnos.

– ¿Eh?– pregunte algo extrañado.

–Vamos pantalones cortos ¿ya no me recuerdas?– dijo la chica saliendo de detrás de Cyborg.

–Imposible olvidar a la persona que me puso aquel molesto apodo– dije con tono de reproche pero con una breve sonrisa en los labios.

–Bien– dijo sonriendo y se acerco para darme un abrazo.

Al principio me quede sin reaccionar pero después le devolví el abrazo y sentí como una calidez me recorría el cuerpo.

–Bueno ¿Qué les parece si salimos esta noche?– pregunto Chico Bestia en mi dirección.

Wonder Girl me soltó y retrocedió unos pasos con una mirada suplicante. Desvié la mirada y me pase la mano por el cabello considerando la idea.

–No estoy muy seguro, Slade escapo y no sabemos nada de él…– comencé a decir, eso sin mencionar lo cansado que me sentía.

–Vamos Robin hay que relajarnos de vez en cuando– dijo Cyborg– además será divertido y Wonder Girl quiere conocer la ciudad.

–Si Robin hace mucho que no los veo– exclamo ella– por cierto ¿dónde está Raven?– pregunto mirando a todas partes de la sala.

–Aquí– dijo la aludida entrando a la sala seguida de Jason.

–Hola Raven y ¿amigo de Raven?– añadió mirando al ladrón con una ceja alzada, ya que llevaba puesto el traje sin mascara.

–Larga historia– dije cuando se giro y me dirigió una mirada cuestionadora.

–Sí, tal vez luego te la cuente– dijo Cyborg interrumpiendo nuestra conversación– ¿entonces Robin?

–De acuerdo– dije– pero no muy tarde.

– ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Raven.

–Boya, saldremos por esta noche– dijo Cyborg con excesiva felicidad.

–Paso– dijo Raven y, junto con Jason, camino al sillón.

–Vamos amiga ven con nosotros– suplico Star.

–Aun me siento algo débil por lo que ocurrió con Slade.

–Oh, bueno en ese caso es mejor que descanses– añadió la tamaraneana.

–Espera– dijo Cyborg caminando hasta la hechicera– todos nosotros iremos y dudo que Jason quiera venir si no vas tú…

– ¿Cuál es tu punto?– pregunto él alzando una ceja.

–No dejare que te quedes solo con mi hermanita en la torre– respondió Cyborg cruzando los brazos.

–No sé si sentirme alagada de que te preocupes por mí u ofendida de que creas que haríamos eso aquí– dijo Raven inclinándose en el sillón hacía la mesa y tomando su libro.

–Podrías sentirte de ambas formas– respondió Chico Bestia.

–No te preocupes Cyborg no le hare nada– añadió Jason levantando las manos.

–De acuerdo– dijo el mitad robot– entonces vámonos.

–Raven si algo ocurre nos llamas– dije antes de salir a rastras por la puerta.

–Claro, diviértanse– escuche que dijo antes de que se cerrara la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

Llegamos hasta el auto T y después de que todos subiéramos, Cyborg se dirigió a la ciudad.

Chico Bestia, Starfire, Cyborg y Wonder Girl iban charlando distraídamente mientras que yo miraba por la ventana sin ver nada en realidad.

Despegue los ojos de la ventana cuando sentí una mirada sobre mí, mire por el espejo retrovisor y mi mirada se cruzo con la de Wonder Girl, ella enrojeció ligeramente. Le dedique una sonrisa y otra apareció en su rostro, después desvió la mirada y vio algo que Star le enseñaba del otro lado. No aparte la mirada del espejo y en más de una ocasión nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar en el camino.

Raven POV (Rachel Roth)

Pasaron unos minutos después de que todos se fueran y Jason y yo nos quedáramos solos en la torre. Abrí el libro y comencé a leerlo, Jason encendió la tele y comenzó a pasar por todos los canales sin darle mucha importancia a lo que había en cada uno. Aunque pareció que una película capto su atención y dejo el control a un lado. Paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y me atrajo hacía él.

No despegue la vista del libro pero sentí como mis labios formaban una sonrisa. Me apoye en su hombro y continúe leyendo el libro sintiendo una inmensa felicidad dentro de mí. En respuesta recargo su cabeza sobre la mía y estrecho un poco el brazo que tenía en mi cintura.

–Te amo Raven– dijo.

Cerré el libro y levante la vista. Se aparto un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

–Yo también– respondí.

Me dedico una sonrisa y coloco la mano debajo de mi barbilla para acortar la distancia que había entre nosotros y unir sus labios con los míos…

**Fin. **

**Bueno llego el final (bastante atrasado) espero que les haya gustado, intente que aunque fuera corto hubiera algo de Raven y Red–X, ojala me dejen un review para saber que tal les pareció el final (les gusto, lo odiaron) cualquier sugerencia, queja o idea es recibida, y bueno con decir que subiré el capitulo siguiente de podría ser diferente y decirles que se me ocurrió una nueva idea sobre esa parejita, pero ya vendrá después, espero que les hayas gustado este final, esta historia, este capítulo (lo que sea) y gracias por haber seguido la historia desde el principio hasta el final. **

**AzulaRaven.-** bueno no saque a Tim porque casi no sabía cómo era, pero prometo investigar en caso de que lo vuelva a nombrar para que esta vez aparezca y se enfrente con Chico Bestia en los videojuegos porque tampoco se quien ganaría pero haber que ocurre, y claro pobre Robin pero cierto el corazón de Raven ya partencia a Red–X aunque aquí no quise que se quedara solo y le di un final abierto con Wonder Girl, gracias por haber seguido la historia y espero que te haya gustado este fic, y culpable por todos los cambios que sufrieron los teen titans pero ni modo jaajaa XD

**crisgatita-chan****.- **que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también, y gracias por lo del año espero que tu también hayas pasado un buen inicio y fin de año =)

**minina16****.-** jaajaa opino lo mismo de los demás titanes, pero bueno tuve que ponerlos para que no parecieran olvidaros y no se quedara Robin solo, aunque este capítulo fue corto intente que hubiera escenas entre el ladrón y la gótica, espero que te haya gusta y qué bueno que hayas disfrutado el capitulo anterior, si al fin quedaron juntos después de todo lo que pasaron tuvieron un final feliz =)

**alex.- **también me pareció triste dejarlo solito y, por un review, me pareció buena idea ponerlo con Wonder Girl aunque lo deje un poco ha final abierto, espero que te haya gustado este ultimo capitulo y que bueno que te gusto el anterior =)

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon****.- **gracias por corregirme lo de Tim, y una disculpa por eso pero no conocía mucho al personaje, aunque ya prometo investigar un poco porque como dije arriba se me ocurrió una idea nueva y a lo mejor sale por breves momentos, pero ya me salí del tema, tome en cuenta tu idea de poner a Wonder Girl con Robin porque aparte de que se que te gusta la pareja, también me pareció en Rob/Star muy trillado, bueno espero que te haya gustado el final del capitulo y también gracias por haber seguido la historia y haber dejado reviews =)

**Shald120****.- **sí, pobre Robin pero bueno aun queriéndola es noble y acepta su relación con Red–X eso hay que reconocérselo, aquí termina la historia, espero que te haya gustado el final y gracias por haber comentado.


End file.
